Becoming a Man Among Men
by Dragon6
Summary: After getting cursed, Ranma finds his father's journal. Enraged at what his father has done, he sets out to separate himself from him, attempting to create his own branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He will grow as a person while dealing with rivals and enemies. Through it all, Ranma will set out to be what his mother wants him to be, a man among men.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

The rain had not stopped for three days. The red haired girl glared at it. She never minded the rain but it was now the bane of her natural life. Not that it was her fault, mind you. It was the fault of the man that she called a father.

_'Famous training ground, my ass.'_ She thought angrily. She looked at the tea kettle that she currently had on a small fire. She had just put it on and it would not be long before it was warm enough to use. As she waited, she thought back to the truth that was kept for her.

_Flashback_

_Ranma wanted so badly to beat his father into a pulp and leave his ass. This training journey had just ended badly. He would think that his stupid father would have learned a few Chinese words just in case. But no, the idiot couldn't read a single word and now he had a girl's chest whenever he got hit with cold water. He glared at the two mounts that was his chest. Already, this new body had given him trouble._

_About three days ago, he and his father had just dodged that crazy purple haired Amazon. He couldn't believe that those women in that village were such sore losers. Granted, he shouldn't have eaten the prize that was hers by right but he challenged her and won. Now, as the guide from Jusenkyo said as he dragged him and his father away, because he defeated her, she was going to hunt him down and kill him. What kind of thing was that? _

_Ranma just sighed and made his way to his sleeping bag. He tripped over his father's pack as he made his way to his bag. He growled and was about to kick the pack away when he noticed something. It was a black book. He picked it up and opened it. As he read, he began to see that it was a journal. He snickered as he thought of his father kept such a girly thing. He continued to read just to get some black-mailing material._

_"I will have to abandon Nekoken (Cat Fist) training. The boy can use it but he needs to be scared into it. What a useless technique! Perhaps I should have unstuck that last page and kept on reading. How was I suppose to know that it would make him insane? Then that boy had the nerve to attack me! No respect for his elders!"_

_Ranma scoffed at this entry. He already knew about the Nekoken as he was the one who found the warning in the manual. Ranma continued reading._

_"That __okonomiyaki cart_ _earned me quite a lot of money. It should keep me in sake for a good while. That foolish Kuonji family, like I would have taken a girl with me or have her marry him. My boy doesn't need such distractions. Besides, all women are weak. She would have never had able to keep up with us. It is a good thing that I had Ranma make that decision. Granted, he's only six but he chose okonomiyaki over Ukyo so I don't have to feel responsible."_

_Ranma was in shock. He did remember Ukyo. He was actually a she? But she didn't have boobs like he had seen on girls. They were to be married as well? He did remember their parting. He thought she was saying good-bye. Ranma returned back to the journal._

_"I can't believe that they nearly caught me. Stupid boy, should have kept quiet instead of making a scene. I have to get away from here before that family catches up with me. Still, that pickle and bowl of rice was so good. It was worth selling my son into marriage for." _

_A pickle and a bowl of rice, that son of a bitch sold him for a bowl of rice and a pickle. Ranma was enraged by this. He continued to read and found out that his father sold him to many families, all to fill his fat stomach. He skipped the rest of the journal and went to the final entry._

_"What am I going to do? Nodoka will kill us both! How was I suppose to know that the training grounds were cursed? Well, I just got to make sure that he never sees his mother again. If she ever finds out that he changes into a girl, she will fulfill that seppuku pledge Ranma and I signed. Maybe if I get him married to one of Soun's daughters then it would appease her. Then I get to keep my head and live off my son. I will have to make plans once I reach Hong Kong."_

_That was it! Ranma could no longer contain his anger. There was no way he was going to stay with that fat bastard after learning about this. Screw him and his plans. He quickly grabbed his pack and ran out of the cave._

_Present_

_'Stupid pops, stupid curse, stupid training journey,'_ he kept going over and over again. He glared at the tea kettle, wanting it to heat up already. Suddenly, he turned when he saw a wolf enter the cave. The wolf growled at her and she returned it. She was already in a bad mood and if this wolf thought he was going to get a free meal, then he was in for a surprise. Ranma grabbed the kettle and pour some water on himself to change.

The wolf saw this and looked at the girl turned boy in surprise. Ranma was about to kick the wolf out when he started to notice that the wolf was no longer acting aggressive. He also noticed that the wolf was signaling to his kettle. Curious, Ranma poured the remaining water on the wolf and was shocked to see a man.

"Wow, thanks for the water." The man said with a smile.

* * *

After dragging his pack inside the cave, the man dressed himself and sat by the fire to get warm. Ranma noticed that the man was not Chinese or Japanese. He was much older than he was and he looked like he did a lot of digging.

"So where are you from?" Ranma asked.

"I'm from France. I'm an archeologist and I was looking for Jusenkyo. As you see, I found it." The man joked.

"Count yourself lucky, at least you turn into something cool. I get a rack." Ranma said with little emotion.

"Tell that to my wife. I know that my kids would like my new form but my wife will be pissed. She's always saying that I'll get in trouble on one of these trips but the tale of Jusenkyo was just too fascinating to pass up." He said.

"How can you act so calm about this? We're freaks!" Ranma shouted. The man looked at him in shock.

"Is that what you consider yourself? Granted, I did get a little emotional when I got cursed but this is not the end of the world."

"It is for me and it's all my stupid pops fault." Ranma said.

"Why don't you explain?" the man said. Ranma unloaded on him about what he learned about his father. The proposals, the scams, the abuse, his mother, it all came out like a flowing river. The man said nothing and allowed Ranma to vent and rant. When Ranma was out of steam, he focused his attention on the tired Ranma.

"Wow, I just can't believe that he did that to you. And you say that he all this to make you the strongest martial artist in the world?" Ranma nodded at the question. "I guess I see why you're so angry about your situation, including the Amazon problem. I've ran into a couple of them. Anyway, what are you planning to do now?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"What I mean, is what are you going to do for this point on? I would assume that you're not going back to you father." He said.

"Damn straight,"

"So what are you plans now? Are you going to continue on with your training or are you going to find a cure for the curse?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't thought about. I was just so angry with my pops that I just wanted to get away from him." Ranma admitted.

"Well, just in case you decide to do anything, I would advise you to learn Chinese so that you have an easier time. Here, you can have this book. It's a Chinese-Japanese dictionary."

"But you're not Japanese." Ranma said.

"I carry a lot of books." He stated.

* * *

The next day, Ranma and the professor parted ways. Ranma didn't get much sleep as he thought about what to do next. There was no way he was going to look for his father or have him find him. One thing that he had no doubt about was that he was going to find a cure for his curse. He figured that if he dealt with this first, then things would become clear. He found a dirt road and began to head in a random direction. He pulled out the dictonary that the professor gave him and began learning a few words. He wasn't going to be caught unaware like his father.

* * *

Ranma had been walking around the Bayankala mountain range for three days before he came across a village. He was happy for this as he was running low on supplies. He entered the village and asked someone for help. His Chinese was still awful but he managed to get some help from some people. While he usually would have stolen some supplies, he decided to work for it. The shopkeeper was more than willing to accept some extra help at his farm.

After two days of hard labor, he got his supplies and a bit of money. He asked the village elder about cures for Jusenkyo. The man had nothing for him and directed him to another village that was two days travel. Ranma thanked him and was gone. Ranma furthered his Chinese so that he would not sound like an idiot when he asked for help.

Two days later, he reached the village. He asked to speak with the village elder who turned out to be the village's martial artist. Ranma had asked about Jusenkyo and some training. The man agreed to teach for a little while but did not know of any cures for Jusenkyo. Ranma spent two days in the village, working and training. He left the village, this time he had a map of the region and villages that were in his path. He quickly made his way toward the next village.

One day it rained and Ranma found shelter inside a temple. There she met an blind woman who looked very intrigued by her presense. The two talked and the woman gave her a free aura reading. She was not too surprised by her double aura as she told her that she knew about Jusenkyo. Before he could ask, she regretfully told him that she knew no cure. She was very shocked and curious as to why she had the aura of a cat. Ranma told her about the Nekoken and she was applauded with Ranma's father. She did offer her a meditative exercise to help him cope with the fear she has for cats. Ranma took it and thank her for it.

This is how Ranma spent his travels in the Qinghai Province. He kept traveling from village to village in hopes for a cure. He swore that he would not be leaving China until he found it.

* * *

Ranma waved good-bye to the kids of the village. He was very happy about the information that he had just gotten. After a month of traveling, he finally had a solid lead toward a cure. He didn't like the fact that he had to go back into the jungle but that was where the Musk people lived. The villager elder told him that the Musk always used the waters of Jusenkyo. He couldn't elaborate on it but Ranma didn't care. He just hoped that they would be willing to help him. He picked up his pace to reach the path that would lead him to the Musk.

Suddenly, his danger sense alerted him to an attack. He got into a fighting stance and searched the area for who it was. Something jumped out to him and Ranma easily defended himself by kicking the person in the face. The enemy hit the ground but suddenly rolled to his feet. Once Ranma got a look at the person who attacked him, Ranma growled in annoyance.

"Oh great, it's you. What the hell do you want pops?" Ranma asked.

"Good to see that you have kept up with the art boy. Now, it is time to leave this place. Our journey must come to an end and we must return to Japan." Genma ordered.

"Why, so you can marry me off to one of Soun Tendo's daughters?" Ranma said. Genma looked surprised that Ranma knew that. "It would be a good place to hide out from mom right? Wouldn't want her to know about Jusenkyo or the curse right?"

"How do you," Genma said in shock. Ranma took a step toward him, fury burning in his eyes.

"I wonder though, why honor this engagement pop? What about the Kuonjis or the Kaitos or that nice family that you sold me too for a bowl of rice and a pickle?" Ranma snarled as his aura came alive. Genma gulped and took a step back.

"Now son, please understand, I did this for the sake of the art." Genma said worried.

"Is that so? Well then, let me show you what I have added to the art during my travels." Ranma said. He moved quickly and hit Genma with several strikes to his gut. Genma slid and fell to a knee. Genma emptied the contents of his stomach. He looked up to his son who gave him a dirty look. "Let's get something straight old man, I will no longer become your puppet. No way will I allow you to live off my hard work. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lead on a cure and I'm going to check it out. See ya Genma."

Genma looked angry as Ranma walked away from him. How dare he try and deny him his comfortable life? If the boy believed that he would stand for this, he was sorely mistaken. Genma ran at Ranma for behind and reared his fist to knock him out. Ranma saw him coming and lashed out with a kick. His kick went straight through Genma which surprised him. He was suddenly struck several times in the back. He gasped and fell to the ground paralyzed. Genma reappeared like a ghost and began to tied up his son. When he was done, he hoisted the boy up to his shoulder.

He didn't know how the boy learned all these things but it didn't matter. He was going to marry a Tendo whether he liked it or not. Genma made his way toward Hong Kong to get back home to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Ranma groaned and opened his eyes. He felt groggy and wet. As he, now she looked around, she noticed that she was not on a dirt road. The roads were paved. Looking around some more, she saw no trees, no jungle around her. This place was way too modern to be China. There were some people who was looking at her and whispering. They were not Chinese. They were Japanese.

She cursed and realized that she was no longer in China. She tried to move but saw that her hands were bound as was her legs. She finally saw that a black and white panda was carrying her. She glared at the panda's back as she remembered what happened back in China. She didn't know how he did that but hell if it was going to happen again.

Now aware of the situation and needing to get away from her old man, Ranma decided to act. With a strong motion, she kicked Genma in the face. Genma dropped her to the ground. Ranma rolled to a sitting position. She popped up to her feet and jumped over her tied hands. Genma wasn't about to let her get out of her binds and threw a sign at her head. It connected and knocked her out. Genma, in his panda form, quickly grabbed her and roared at anyone to make them not ask questions.

As he made his way to the Tendos, he prayed that his son did not mess this up. Hopefully, he would see things his way.

* * *

"I can't believe that you would do this daddy!" shouted a very pissed off, long haired raven haired girl.

"Oh my I hope he's not too young." Exclaimed a brunette, long haired girl.

"Is he cute at least?" asked another brunette only her hair was short.

"I don't know!" An old man told them. This man was Soun Tendo and he had just informed his daughters, Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane, about the engagement that one of them was going to have to do.

"You don't know, you're going to marry us to a _boy_ and you don't even know who he is? What is wrong with you daddy?" Akane shouted. Soun was about to talk when a noise stopped all talk.

"Oh, that must be them." Soun said and went to get the door. Suddenly and panda came flying through the room and hit the wall hard. A blur appeared and slammed a knee into the panda's gut. She then began to pound the panda senselessly. When she was sure that the panda would not be moving anytime soon, she turned to leave. As she neared the entrance way, she turned to the family that was in shock.

"Are you the Tendos?" she asked.

"Um… yes, yes we are." Soun said with a bit of fear.

"My name is Ranma Saotome and there are a few things you need to know about Genma." She said. She was about to talk some more when she tackled and restrained by the panda. Ranma drove elbows into the panda's gut, making him release her. The two got to their feet and looked ready to attack each other again. The panda handed Soun a sign before lunging at Ranma. The two crashed through the screen door to continued their fight. Soun looked at the sign and read.

"Um Kasumi, can you heat up some water for our guest?" Soun said. She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. She returned to see the panda drop the girl on the ground. She groaned and struggled to get back to her feet. Soun took the kettle from Kasumi. He did as the sign said and poured it over the girl. The family was shocked when she suddenly turned into a he. Soun did the same for the panda and he changed as well.

Soun was so shocked that he had to sit down.

"G-Genma?" he stuttered.

"Hello Soun, I have a very good explanation for all this."

* * *

Ranma sat in the corner and glared at his father. Genma could feel his son's glare and was ready just in case he decided to finish what he was attempting. He explained things to Soun who nodded and understood what Genma said.

"The training grounds of Jusenkyo, what a terrifying place. So cold water changes you into your cursed forms while hot water changes you back? Well, your problem is not that bad." Soun said happily. He turned to Ranma. "My daughters, Akane, 16, Nabiki, 17 and Kasumi, 19, pick one to become your bride."

"Oh he wants Akane." Kasumi said quickly.

"Definitely, Akane want this." Nabiki added.

"What, why me?" Akane shouted.

"Well, you hate boys' right?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, you're in luck. He's half girl." Nabiki added.

"Why the hell would I want to marry that pervert? He probably fondles himself and uses his curse to peek at girls!" Akane exclaimed. Ranma quickly turned his attention to her.

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"What, I bet that's what you do!" Akane shouted.

"Let's get something straight, you don't know me. So don't go making assumptions because you got problems with boys. Second, I ain't marrying you or your sisters for the reason that all three of you are being disrespectful to me. I want nothing to do with my father or your family!" Ranma stated loudly. Genma glared at his son.

"Boy, this is a matter of honor!" Genma shouted.

"What the hell would you know about honor? You're whole life has been nothing but one big plan to live of my hard work! Hell, this engagement you made with this man is invalid by what you did!"

"What are you talking?" asked Nabiki.

"What's wrong _pops_, you never told your friend about the Kuonjis? What about the Itos? What about the family you sold my hand to for a pickle and a bowl of rice? I've been promise to at least ten girls before I turned twelve and just because you and this man are friends, I'm just suppose to forget them and marry one of his daughters?" Ranma shouted.

"Hey, my father has a name!" Akane shouted.

"I don't care! It is pretty obvious your father isn't right in the head as well if he's forcing this engagement to the displeasure of his daughters." Ranma shouted back.

"But this is about the school being joined." Soun pleaded.

"The schools, is that your plan? Well then, let me put this to rest. I'm planning on separating for the Saotome school to create my own style and I'll be damned if I'll join my school with yours." He explained.

"WHAT?" both men shouted.

"Psst, like we need your school." Akane scoffed.

"Glad we agree on something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way back to China so I can cure my curse." Ranma said and was about to leave. Genma was angry and charged at his son. Ranma felt the attack coming and caught his coming attack. He threw him toward the dojo. Genma rolled to his feet but he was quickly sent flying by Ranma's kick into the dojo. Ranma walked in and took notice of the place. He scoffed as he saw nothing impressive.

"So this is what you want to join up with? Look around you old man, this guy doesn't have only single student. This place doesn't even look like it had been used in years. If you want to unite the two schools then go ahead. The Saotome style will be just as worthless as the Tendo style."

"Now you listen to me boy, I will not have you destroy everything I've done. I did what was necessary for the good of the art and for your own good!" Genma shouted. That was the worst thing to say to Ranma as a very dark aura surrounded Ranma. Genma took a step back in fright.

"You would dare! You did all this for yourself, not me! Because of you, my honor has been tarnished! Because of you, I have a fear that I'll never be rid of! Because of you, I am half of a man! Because of you, I have to live in fear of the woman who gave birth to me! I HATE YOU!" Ranma roared. Ranma brought his hand down in a slashing motion. Genma protected himself but he was still blow away by Ranma's air pressure attack. It drew blood and sent the fat martial artist through the dojo's wall. Ranma was breathing hard but he was aware of what had just happened. He looked at the claw trenches that he created with the attack.

Tired and exhausted, Ranma gave into the darkness and fell down. The Tendos who was watching the whole fight was shocked. What the hell happened between the two Saotome males for it to escalate into this?

* * *

Ranma awoke a few hours later. He sat up and groaned. He rubbed the back of his head and cranked his neck.

"Oh, you've finally woken up." A voice said. Ranma looked in front of him to see Kasumi and Nabiki in front of him. He did not give them a happy look which they both noticed. Kasumi gathered her courage and began to speak again. "I know that we did not get off on the right foot but I would like to try again if that is possible."

"What's there to try for? You don't want me here and I don't want to be here." Ranma said coldly.

"Take a chill pill Saotome, we're trying to be civil here seeing that you and your father is going to be staying here for a while." Nabiki said.

"Really, how is that going to happen?" Ranma asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, for one, your passport is out dated and needs to be renewed. That could take months to get an appointment. Then there's you father who you cut up pretty badly. The last reason I could give you is the damage to the house and to the dojo you just made. I don't think it would be honorable of you to just cut and run after the destruction you caused." Nabiki said with the same tone. Ranma narrowed his eyes at the middle Tendo.

"You like to talk down to people don't you? If this is your way of starting on the right foot, then you have miserably failed again." Ranma said.

"Like I care, we are not well off to support you and your father so I'm just telling it like it is." Nabiki stated.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Well, I can't blame you for your honesty. If you like, I can pay you for the damages when I convert some the money I hid into yen. Is that acceptable?" Ranma asked.

"It's a start. So what was that with you and your father? Don't you think you went a bit overboard?" she asked.

"I learned some things about my father that I will never forgive him for." He said.

"That's kind of vague."

"That's all I'm saying." The two looked at each other before Nabiki just shrugged and walked out of the room. It was just him and Kasumi. She gave him a kind smile.

"I understand that you have not eaten since your return to Japan. How about I heat up something for you?" Kasumi said.

"That would be fine. Thank you Miss Tendo." Ranma said.

"You could call me Kasumi." She said.

"Ms. Tendo is fine as I will not be here for too long." He stated. Kasumi frowned a little but nodded and left the room as well. With them gone, Ranma relaxed. He didn't wish to be rude but he wasn't just going to start being nice after they were disrespectful to him. He figured that he would stay and make enough to fund his trip to China. That was all he could do for now.

Now that he had some time alone, he could go over his plans. He thought back to the dojo and what he did to his father. He knew that what he did was the Nekoken. He had, during his trip for a cure, started to begin to mediate in order to control his fear. He didn't know how much his trip back had hurt him when it came to that but he would need to continue it. He was able to stand the presence of cat, even if it was for a short time. He figured that if he could completely conquer his fear, he could gain control of the Nekoken. It would be a nice addition to his new style.

That was another thing that he was working on. He wanted nothing to do with the Saotome School with what his father did to him. He wasn't about to abandon his father's teachings however as that would be stupid. He figured that he would tweak his father's teachings into something better. If he was going to run his own dojo one day, he would need to change what his father taught him. He had begun to review what his father taught and made changes to fit him. He was also going to incorporate some styles into his to make it much stronger than it was now. Already, he had incorporate shiatsu points into his style. He was still a novice but was hoping to find someone who can teach him some more.

Kasumi knocked, bringing Ranma out of his thoughts. He told her that it was okay and she entered. He decided to work on this a bit later. His stomach was calling out for the food that Kasumi brought. As he ate, he had one thought in his head. He would not follow his father's path. From now on, he would make his own path. He would do what his mother wanted him to become. He would become a man among men.

* * *

_**Authors' Notes**_: Okay, I know that Ranma is OOC but this is going to be much different from the manga. I've always thought that the Tendos, including Kasumi, was very rude to Ranma when he arrived. After Akane hit him with that table, he started acting nice to them. I think it would take a couple of days for that to happen.

Also, as it said, I will have Ranma break away from his father's teaching. He will also learn a couple of other style to help him improve his style. It will be a completely different Ranma from the manga.

The plot has been changed as well so expect some very big difference. Enjoy the new and improved story.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Ranma woke up when he was thrown out the window. He hit the koi pond with a splash. Ranma, now a girl, gasped for breath. She turned to see her father land in front of her. She gave him a heated glare and stepped out of the pond. Genma gulped in fear a little but steeled himself in front of his son.

"That was sloppy boy, you must be aware at all…" He cut off as Ranma slammed his fist into Genma's gut. She grabbed his head and slammed her knee into his face. Stunned at his son's viciousness, Ranma hit him with some shiatsu points that rendered him unable to move.

"Stupid fat pig, I should change you and skin you alive. That's what I should do." Ranma muttered. She walked back into the house. She ignored Kasumi and Soun who greeted her. She ignore Nabiki who was did the same. He didn't even glance at Akane and continued on to his room. She grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. She rinsed herself off before entering the furo where she changed back.

As he laid in the furo, he began to think back to his plan. He realized that there were a few holes in his plans. Originally, he was going to get his passport renewed and go back to China. After what Nabiki told him, he realized that it would take some time to get his passport renewed. He figured that he could buy a passport but that could cost a lot and he would not have enough to pay for the damages that he caused. He could fix the damages himself with the construction work he did in China but he needed to buy the supplies.

Then there was his plan to create his own style. Truth be told, he actually like the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). It was the style he was taught and it was the style that had helped him win many fights. He knew the philosophy of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū and believed it to be one of the best things on earth. He was too rooted in that philosophy and he wanted to base his style off that but he knew that anyone who learned from him would say that it's just like the Saotome School of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. That was something he did not want.

Then there was the final thing that came to his mind, his mother. He could not remember who she was and what she looked like. He so wanted to meet her and let her see that he had become the man that she wanted. However, he was scared of what his mother may do if she saw his curse. He read the entry of his father's journal very clear. Would she find it unmanly if he could change genders? Would she really kill him if that was the case? It was a risk he was not willing to take until he found a cure or if there wasn't one, she would accept the curse.

He sighed and got out of the furo. He toweled off and got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and a red sleeveless Chinese shirt (Think of Yang's outfit from Street Fighter). He walked down to the Tendo living room. When he got there, he found Genma, Soun and Kasumi waiting for him. He didn't like the looks on the adults' faces. He decided to play along and sat down facing them. The situation was tense which Kasumi couldn't help but notice.

"Something on your mind pops?" Ranma asked.

"Yes boy, I have noticed that you are not taking this engagement seriously. That is why I have decided that you will marry Akane and unite the schools." Genma said.

"Why would I marry any Tendo? I thought I made it clear to you when I plowed your ass through a wall?" Ranma said with an edge.

"Now son, this is for the good of the schools. With this union, the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū will become much stronger than it is." Soun explained.

"And what if your daughter Akane has someone else she likes? I'm just suppose to ignore her feelings? What kind of father are you? Does the happiness of your own children mean so little to you?" Ranma said rudely. Genma looked to Soun and saw that he did not like what Ranma just said to him.

"That's enough boy, this is a matter of honor and you will do this!" Genma ordered.

"You think that I'm going to sit by after what I found out about you? You think you can control my life after that? Let me say this to you two and I'll say it slowly so that it sinks in; I'm not marrying any of your daughters. I'm not helping you unite the schools. I want nothing to do with the Tendo School and I want nothing to do with you old man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Ranma said. He stood up and went back upstairs. Soun turned to his friend with anger clearly in his eyes.

"What type of son did you raise Genma? Who does he think he is to question me like that?" Soun snarled.

"I am sorry my friend, I apologize on behalf of my son. He's just going through a phase; he will come out of it eventually. The schools will be united my friend, that much is certain." Genma said. That calmed him down some. Kasumi watched the two and then looked at the stairs. She was very uncertain about things. She did not believe that this was a phase. She would have to talk to her sisters about this development.

* * *

It was now five in the afternoon and Ranma's mood had soured a little more. It seems that Nabiki was right about the passport. He so wanted to knock out his father for his stupidity. He had to be detained by officers after the agent learned that his passport was not a real passport. He was calm about it and the officers treated him well. After he explained things to the agent and the manager, they allowed him to file for a real passport. The agent warned him however that the process was slow and it may take a year for him to get it. They further explained to him that his traveling rights would be denied up to three months because of fake passport.

He sighed as he entered the Tendo compound. This day was one problem after another. As he was about to enter the house, he heard an angry shout and the sound of bricks breaking. Curious, he went to the dojo. He looked inside and saw Akane slam her fist into another stack of bricks. She huffed and puffed as she looked at the bricks in anger. She turned to see Ranma standing in the door way. She glared at him which confused Ranma. She gave him an unladylike snort and went back to her exercises. Ranma just shrugged and went into the house. When he entered, he saw his father and Soun playing go. He ignored them and made his way upstairs. Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Ranma, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Kasumi informed him.

"Thanks Ms. Tendo, is Nabiki in her room?" Ranma asked.

"Yes she is." Kasumi said in a sad tone. Ranma walked up the stairs to Nabiki's room. He knocked on the door and he was allowed entry. He looked to see that she was doing homework.

"What can I do for you Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"I was wondering if we can work out some sort of payment plan." Ranma said.

"A payment plan for what?" she asked.

"It looks like you were right about the passport and it looks like that I'll be here for a long while. Since I really don't wish to live off your family, I want to pay for room and board." Ranma said. He pulled out a stack of yen and placed it in front of her. Nabiki was surprised by the amount.

"What did you do in China?" Nabiki asked.

"Mostly farm work and construction, I competed in a very contests that the village held, will this cover the month of my stay?" Ranma asked. Nabiki looked at the stack and nodded.

"Yeah, this should cover the month but what will you do next month? I'm assuming that you will be paying for your room and board until everything clears?"

"Don't worry about it; I'll handle that as it comes along. So, you'll write up a contract for me, I'll sign it and this stack," Ranma took the bills away from her. "Will become yours."

"What, you don't trust me?" Nabiki asked in mock hurt. Ranma smirked at her.

"I may respect your honesty but that doesn't translate into trust." He said. She just smirked back at him.

"You're smarter than I first thought. I think we'll get along fine."

"Nabiki, Ranma, dinner is ready." Kasumi called out.

"Guess it's time to face the firing squad." Ranma said with a sigh. Nabiki chuckled as the two made their way down to the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair and after it was over, Ranma was in the dojo. He was doing various kata forms, making mental notes in his head. He decided to improve those kata forms for his style of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He had come to a decision while he was being detained. He figured that he could talk to the founder of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He would have the authority to allow him to begin his own branch of the style. He remeber a time when his father mentioned him as if he was alive. If that was true, he would be three hundred years old. He knew that his father or Soun would not give up the name of the founder so he would have to ask Nabiki for another favor. While he waited, he could learn from a couple of masters in the area. He would build up his style and then present it to the founder.

He came to a stop and sat down in the middle of the room. He took a several deep breaths and began to mediate. It was an exercise that he was taught to get control of the Nekoken (Cat Fist). As he was getting into the exercise, he felt someone enter the dojo. He opened his eyes to see Kasumi. She walked up to him and sat in front of him. He was intrigued by this and decided to give her his attention. Seeing that he was paying attention to her, Kasumi took a deep breath and faced him.

"I understand that you were displeased by how we treated you and I, myself, would like to apologize for how I acted." Kasumi said. Ranma nodded and she continued. "I would also like to inform you that your father is sending you to the same school that Akane and Nabiki go to. They figure that it would make you and Akane closer."

"Thank you for informing me about that. However, I must ask why. Why tell me this?" Ranma asked.

"I just want things to run smoothly in the household. I know that you are against the engagement and that you have issues with your father but I do not believe that projecting your displeasure onto others is the way to go about it. Your actions have brought a tension in this household that I am not pleased with."

"So you are already passing judgment on me for what has happened in your household?" Ranma asked with an edge.

"Did you have to speak to my father that way?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm quite confused by your words. You nor your sisters want anything to do with this engagement and here you are defending your father who wants to force your little sister into a marriage that she does not want." He said.

"It is a matter of family honor,"

"Something that my father cares nothing about!" Ranma exclaimed, cutting her off. "I'm not going to respect a man who would do that to her own child, family honor or not. If that is all Ms. Tendo, I would like to go back to my meditation." The two looked at each other before Kasumi sighed.

"Very well then, yet I ask that you calm down a bit and please keep your comments of my father to yourself." She said.

"Fine, is that all?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Good night Ms. Tendo." Ranma returned to his meditation exercise as Kasumi stood and left. She exited the dojo and made her way to the house. She paused and looked back toward the dojo with sad eyes. The talk did not go as she planned. She realized that he was right and that she was passing judgment on him. She just wanted the tension she was feeling to go away. She knew that it was not Ranma's fault but family honor needed to be satisfied. That was something that she was taught from an early age. She was just trying to get Ranma to understand that. With a sigh, Kasumi entered the house.

Elsewhere, Nabiki put down the headphones. She knew that Kasumi was going to talk to Ranma and activated the microphones she placed in the dojo. While she was a bit angry that Ranma spoke to her that way, she had to admit that he was in the right. She would need to be careful how to deal with Ranma Saotome. She will admit that he was not the typical jock. She decided to turn in. She would observe Ranma a bit more until she decided to either help him or use him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Ranma sat with his father and the Tendos in complete silence. Genma decided to end the silence and threw his son a bag. Ranma caught the bag without even looking and placed down to his side. When he didn't ask why he threw the bag at him, Genma decided to talk.

"Ranma, with our staying here, I have decided that,"

"I will be going to school? Yeah, Ms. Tendo informed me yesterday while I was meditating. I totally agree with you on this one. I'm going to need it if I'm going to be training people in the art. Kami knows I don't wish to teach the way you taught me." Ranma said. The jab at his teaching skills made Genma angry but he said nothing. Nabiki decided to speak up.

"Ranma," Nabiki called out, gaining his attention. "I will have that thing we talked about done by today."

"It will be notarized and everything right?" he asked.

"Of course, who do you take me for? I have been honest with my intentions." She explained.

"Very well then, thanks again Nabiki." Ranma said.

"No problem. Well, I'm off." Nabiki said and grabbed her bag.

"Hey wait Nabiki, I'll walk with you." Akane said.

"Now Akane, how is Ranma going to find the school if you come with me. This will give you two a chance to get to know each other." Nabiki said and left. Akane glared at Ranma who was not impressed with her. Ranma just got up and grabbed his bag. He walked pass Akane and out the door. Akane followed him with a stomp.

* * *

Ranma walked on the fence while Akane walked on the ground. She kept glancing at the pig-tailed boy who ignored her. It did not sit well with her that she was engaged to this jerk. He insulted her father and her school. He acted like he was this big martial artists when he was just showing off. There was no way she was marrying this jerk.

"Hey, when we get to school, pretend that we don't know each other." Akane said hotly.

"You mean like I have since I've been here? Don't worry, out of your whole family, Nabiki is the only good one." Ranma said.

"Hey, stop insulting my family! You don't know anything about us!" she shouted.

"I know enough that I will not marry any member of your family. I'm only staying with you until my papers clear. Once that is done, I'm going to find my cure. I don't have time for marriage." Ranma said. He jumped off the fence. When he landed, he was hit with cold water, triggering his curse. Akane smirked in amusement which did not go unnoticed by Ranma. He ignored her and pulled out a thermos filled with hot water. He poured it over himself, returning to his original form.

They arrived to the entrance of Furinken High School. Ranma felt Akane's temper increase as they got closer. He was confused when she kept muttering about hating boys. She increased her speed and entered the grounds. He jumped on the school wall and looked in. What he witnessed was something amazing. He watched as Akane tore through a massive group of guys.

"Hey Ranma," Ranma turned to see Nabiki with a couple of people. He quickly made his way to the second floor with amazing ease. He stood in front of her as she scoffed at him. "Showoff," Ranma just smirked at her. He then turned to the fight.

"So what is that about?" he asked.

"It just something Akane goes through everyday. You don't have to worry about it." Nabiki said off handed. Ranma looked back to the fight. He had to admit that Akane was not as good as he first assumed. He would have figured that she, being the only one who does martial arts, would be a lot better than this. He saw that she had way too many holes in her attack. Her defense was nothing impressive. His father wanted to merge the schools with this?

"Now I know that I'm making the right decision concerning the joining of the schools." Ranma whispered to himself. He entered the school to get registered for class.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Ranma sat alone, leaning against one of the trees. So far, he found school to be boring. He was learning things that did not mean anything to him. Still, he knew that he had to learn these things. His father had kept him stupid so that he would not challenge him and that he would need him. He was not going to let that happen. He decided to keep at and stop complaining.

"Which one of you knaves is Ranma Saotome?" A voice over a bullhorn asked. Ranma was curious as to why he was called a knave and who was calling for him. He stood and made his way to where the crowd was forming. Ranma looked to see a junior in a kendo uniform, holding a wooden sword in one hand and a bullhorn in the other.

"I say again, which one of you knaves is Ranma Saotome? Do you not have the courage to face your betters? I, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High, demand that you step out and face me!" The junior demanded. Ranma didn't like being called a coward and stepped forward.

"You want something?" Ranma asked. The boy turned and faced the pig-tailed sophomore. He gave the bullhorn to one of his teammates and pointed his sword in Ranma's face.

"You, how dare you harass the beauteous Akane? How dare lay claim to her hand? I will not allow such a travisity to happen!" he said.

"I don't speak 'ye olde english' but are you saying that you know about the agreement?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, you cur. Now submit and leave my fierce tigeress alone or you shall face the wrath of the Blue Thunder." He dictated. Ranma heard the sound of thunder in the background. Saving that thought for later, Ranma looked at this moron and decided on a course of action.

"Listen here, oh great Blue Thunder, if you have such a beef with the engagement, then I suggest that you speak to the Tendo patriarch. He is the one who is forcing your 'fierce tigeress' into this farce of an engagement. I'm not interested in your girl. It's her father you need to talk to." Ranma said. Kuno, surprisingly, listened to him.

"But that mercenary told me that she was engaged to you."

"That was not my decision. I was given the choice to choose and I chose no one. Sorry to say, but Akane is nothing more that an ill-tempered brat." Ranma said. Everyone surrounding them gasped in shock. No one and I mean no one, ever called Akane that. Ranma watched as the junior trembled with rage.

"Have at thee!" he shouted and raised his sword to bring down on his head. Ranma sighed and struck him with a bunch of shaitus points. Kuno was frozen in place. Ranma walked away with a bored look. He did not pay attention to the shocked crowd or the frozen Kuno.

* * *

Ranma sat in the Tendo dojo in a meditative state. When he opened his eyes, he found a cat looking at him. Ranma eased himself into putting his hand on the cat's head. The feline enjoyed the attention which made him smile. He was not freaking out by being near the cat and he enjoyed it. He gave a silent thanks to that blind woman who helped him.

Suddenly, the cat ran away which confused Ranma. That's when he heard the stomping. In came Akane and by the looks of it, she was pissed off. Ranma stood to face her as her anger seem to be directed at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Yes there's something wrong! Because of you, everyone thinks that you beat me and that's why we're engaged! I told you not to mention the engagement!" Akane shouted.

"And I didn't. Some moron in a kendo uniform got in my face and demanded that I called off the engagement. He learned it from someone else, not me." Ranma said with an edge. Akane calmed down and thought about what he said. She returned to being angry.

"Nabiki, I bet it was her." Akane snarled.

"Well then, can I have an apology?" Ranma asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I would like an apology. You may get away with how you act with others but I'm not one of your friends. You don't throw around your accusations onto others and think that it's ok. Now, I would like an apology." Akane looked at Ranma with shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She glared at him and cocked her fist back. Ranma saw it coming from a mile and easily countered it. He flipped her, sending her twisting around in the air. She landed on her back. As she looked up, she saw Ranma's fist in her face. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she looked at Ranma's angry expression.

"If I'm not taking any of my father's crap, what makes you believe that you're any different?" Ranma asked.

"BOY!" a voice shouted. Ranma looked up to see his father and the Tendos. Genma looked ready to blow a gasket. Ranma sighed as this was not his day.

* * *

"What were you thinking boy? I taught you better than that!" Ranma said.

"She is your fiancée and she is to be treated with respect!" Soun added.

"Respect is earned, not given. Since I arrived, she had done nothing but insult and belittle me. Besides, she's your heir which makes her a martial artist. Don't coddle her just because she got thrown on her ass." Ranma said.

"Now listen here," Genma snarled.

"No, you listen! I'm not going to apologize to her when she is clearly at fault!" Ranma spat. On the sidelines, the Tendo sisters watched with different expression. Akane was in between anger and rage. She did not like the fact that she was easily beaten by this boy. Then he has the nerve to say that it was her fault. She was going to make him pay. Nabiki watched in amusement as Ranma argued with the adults. She was also very amused with the fact that there was someone who wasn't afraid of Akane. She really was beginning to like this guy. Kasumi was worried as the argument increased between them. The tension was starting to get unbearable and she didn't like it one bit. Suddenly, Ranma stood and walked toward his room.

"We're not done yet!" Genma shouted.

"Yes we are. Don't bother waking me up in the morning or I'll put you in the hospital."Ranma threaten and walked upstairs. Soun and Genma were irate and moved into the study to talk. The Tendo sisters were left alone to their opinion.

"What a jerk, he thinks he's so cool." Akane muttered.

"I think he's funny. He might actually become the man his mother wants. I may have to reconsider this engagement business." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, this is not the time to be joking. If things do not change, I don't know what I'll do." Kasumi said.

"And who are you blaming for that? Certainly, you wouldn't be blaming Ranma again, Ms. Tendo?" Nabiki said, stunning Kasumi.

"Why are you taking his side Nabiki?" Akane asked hotly.

"I'm taking his side because he is actually helping around here. You made not know but he asked to pay for room and board here. Not only that but he is pretty handy. We wouldn't have to pay for any damages should he plow his father through the walls again. I just respect him that's all and it makes my decision to help him out of this mess all the more clear." Nabiki explained.

"It is a matter of honor Nabiki. I don't like it either but we can't just ignore our father's wishes." Kasumi said.

"Even if what Ranma said about his father engaging him to others turns out to be true?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi did not have an answer to that. Nabiki stood and stretched. "Well, this has been a amusing day. I'm going to turn in for the night." Nabiki made her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Can you believe her? Whatever, I'm not marrying that jerk." Akane stated and followed her sister. Kasumi was left alone. She thought about what Nabiki just said and had to admit that she was blaming Ranma again. She knew that it was not his fault but he was too combative with herself, Akane, her father and his father. The only one he respected was Nabiki and she made her intentions know. She sighed and silently asked for some help.

As she sat there, she remembered what Ranma had said about the other engagements. Did his father really do all those things to him? It would be wrong of her to do what she was thinking but it was all she could think of. Setting in her resolve, she stood and made her way toward the kitchen. Tomorrow, she would see that journal and find out the truth.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this is late but I was really busy. Plus, I learned that a great friend of mine had passed last week. Either way, enjoy this new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Ranma walked along with Nabiki and Akane. As usual, he was walking on the fence while the two were on the ground. Ranma could feel Akane's glare on him but he continued to ignore her. It angered her greatly and it only increased with Nabiki's snickering. It didn't take them long before they reached the school. Ranma and Nabiki got out the way as Akane prepared to fight off the horde. All three were surprised to see that Kuno stood at the head of the horde.

The teenage kendoist stood and glared at the pig-tailed martial artist. Ranma looked confused but was not scared of him. Kuno, like yesterday, pointed his wooden sword at him. Ranma sighed and looked at him.

"Something on your mind Blue Thunder?" Ranma asked with annoyance.

"You, you will get on your knees and apologize to the fierce tigress for your vile words against her." Kuno ordered. Ranma looked at him like he was stupid. He turned to Nabiki.

"Is this guy on something?" Ranma asked her.

"Do not ignore me peasant! Now submit," Kuno was cut off when Ranma broke his wooden blade and walked pass him. Kuno was visibly red in the face. "How dare you?"

"Look moron, I am not apologizing to your girl. You may look pass the fact that she's a brat just like these other guys but I'm don't. If you believe that you can order me around, then you've got some screws loose. The next time you pull something like this again, your sword won't be the only thing that gets broken." Ranma threaten. He walked into school, leaving a lot of shocked people and two very angry ones.

* * *

Ranma again sat alone away from the crowd. He sighed as he had got no peace from the student body. They all wanted to know why he treated one of the most popular girls like that. They also told him that Kuno was speaking badly about him. It didn't help matters that Akane was always glaring at him. He just couldn't understand it. What the hell made Akane so special? He saw at least twenty girls that were much better looking than her. He just chalked it up to mass stupidity.

Suddenly, his danger sense went off. He moved out of the way as a wooden sword nearly took his head off. He dropped into a fighting stance as Kuno looked at him. He was in a standard kendo stance.

"You cur, I will not have you insult the beauteous Akane. You have embarrassed my love for the last time. I will have satisfaction." Kuno spoke.

"Are you on any type of medication? Aren't you aware that we are in modern times?" Ranma asked.

"Silence! I strike!" Kuno said and charged at him. Ranma easily dodged his attacks. His attack pattern was so simple it was a joke. From what he heard from various people, this guy was the kendo champ. Ranma was getting very bored.

"This is getting too easy. I thought you were good?" Ranma taunted.

"Fool, why should I unleash my full power on such weakling?" Kuno bragged. Ranma just smirked at him.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I end this." Ranma said. Ranma was quickly within his guard and blasted him with a right. Kuno staggered back and Ranma took advantage. With amazing speed, he blasted the poetic swordsman from all sides. Kuno had no chance to defend himself. With one more punch, he sent Kuno flying to the ground. Ranma dusted himself off and was about to leave when he heard Kuno stand up.

"I fight on." Kuno groaned out. Ranma was somewhat impressed.

"I guess those beatings that Akane has given you has made you have a high tolerance for pain."

"Silence cur, I strike!" Kuno came at him again. Ranma continued to dodge and counter Kuno's strikes. Like earlier, he was not having a hard time against the fool. He saw that Kuno was getting frustrated and sloppy. Ranma just kept moving around him with ease. However, Ranma had gotten sloppy and didn't notice his surroundings as he bumped into a water fountain. Kuno saw this and brought his blade down on him. Ranma side-stepped it but the power behind Kuno's strike destroyed the water fountain. Cold water hit Ranma who cursed at his luck.

Kuno, who was blinded by the spray, was widely grabbing at anything. He finally did grab something but he was very confused by how soft it was. He squeezed it again causing an enraged growl. He was suddenly grabbed and flipped overhead. He was slammed into the ground with such force that it created spider webs. He looked up to see a vision of loveliness before he was sent into the darkness.

Ranma was huffing and puffing. She covered her chest and glared down at the beaten Kuno. The damn pervert had just molested her. She was going to have to shower and scrub herself in order to get the dirty feeling off her. She quickly jumped away before anyone else saw her. What Ranma did not know was because of this day, she would have a very unwanted admirer.

* * *

Kasumi was cleaning the household as she always did. Everyone was at school and the adults were busy cheating each other at go. Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of the door where the Saotomes stayed. She steeled herself, knowing that she needed to do this. She entered the room and made her way to the father's side of the room. She began to go through his pack, feeling very guilty in doing so. She continued to look through the pack until she found it.

Fixing up his pack, Kasumi hid the journal in her apron and made her way out. She quickly made her way to her room and locked her door. She sat on her bed and pulled out the journal. She would look at it for a while. She knew that it was wrong, what she was doing. It was an invasion of pricy. This was her father's friend and training partner. Surely he could not have been that bad? Still, Ranma's vicious attitude toward his father was troubling. She had never seen such disgust and loathing for one individual. She needed to know what triggered it.

Her decision made, she opened the journal and began to read.

* * *

Nabiki was sitting alone in her room after dinner. She was surprised by how little action there was at the table. Even Kasumi seemed withdrawn. The only funny thing which happened was Ranma's complete dismissal of Akane's rematch. Well, it wasn't more of a dismissal. Ranma just laughed at her and went outside to meditate. Akane was steaming at being dismissed and quickly followed after him. It was a funny scene to watch. A knock came on her door which interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." Nabiki called out. Her door opened and entered was Kasumi. Nabiki noticed that Kasumi looked very down. She also noticed a black book clutched in hand. Nabiki sat up and looked at her elder sister with concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"It's all true. Everything he said, it's all true. How could a man do that those things to his own son?" Kasumi said.

"What are you talking about Kasumi?" Nabiki asked in complete confusion. Kasumi handed her the book and sat down in the corner. Nabiki sat down and began to read. She was shocked to know that this was Genma's journal. She briefly read the first page and was appalled. Granted, she had done some things that were very questionable but what Genma was doing was just inhuman. She looked at her sister. "Where did you find this?"

"I was curious about Ranma's behavior and I wanted to see that if everything he said was true. I went through Genma's things and found the journal. I read the whole thing." Kasumi admitted.

"Wow, this explains a lot. If I found out about this, I would be pissed off too." Nabiki said. She then looked at Kasumi. "So, what are you going to now that you know about this?"

"What should I do Nabiki? I don't wish to disappoint father but Ranma is right. His father broke the agreement and we have the right to annul it. Then again, father has his sights set on this merger of the schools." Kasumi explained.

"Yeah, that is a problem. Once daddy has his mind set on something, it's not easy to persuade him to do otherwise." Nabiki said. The two stayed in silence for a while before Nabiki spoke again. "Hey, maybe this is what you need to get on Ranma's good side."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Talk to him and present the journal. You can get your foot in the door. If anything, it may get him to stop calling you Ms. Tendo." Nabiki said with a chuckle. This put a smile on Kasumi's face. She decided to do as Nabiki suggested.

* * *

Kasumi exited the house and made her way to the dojo. When she was half way there, Akane came storming out. She was muttering the word 'jerk' as she stomped into the house. She continued on into the dojo to see Ranma about to meditate. When he saw her, she saw that he was immediately on the defensive. Kasumi sat down in front of him and produced the journal which surprised him. He looked at her and then to the journal.

"I thought the old man would have gotten rid of this when I learned about everything. Where did you find this?" Ranma asked.

"I… went through your father's things." Kasumi said with some guilt.

"May I ask why you would do that?"

"I just wanted to know the reason behind everything. I thought that maybe you were mad over nothing but after reading the journal I realized that you have every right to be angry with your father. He used you and kept you ignorant about things. I understand that you have every right to dissolve the engagement but I must warn you that my father with not budge on the issue. Even if some of the people come and demand that you satisfy the agreements that your father made, my father will fight for his agreement to be fulfilled."

"So even if I show him this journal, he'll still push the engagement to Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, he will." Kasumi answered. She then took a deep breath before speaking again. "I know that you and I have not had the best of beginnings, most of it being my fault, but I would like to start fresh. I know that you will not immediately trust me or that we will begin speaking like we are friends but I don't want us to be sour toward one another." Kasumi said. The two stayed quiet for a while. Kasumi nodded and stood up. As she made her way to the door, Ranma finally spoke.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry about how I've spoken to your father. I will try my best to be civil."

"That is all I ask." Kasumi said and left. Ranma smirked and went to work on his meditation.

* * *

Ranma walked on the ground with a scowl on his face. He gave a dirty look to Nabiki who was holding in her laughter. Three days ago, Kuno appeared before him in his cursed form. He assumed it was for a fight but he was instantly surprised when he threw a bouquet of flower toward her and told her that he loved her. It took a minute for it to register before she attacked him. He didn't know how Nabiki found out about it but she had been teasing him about it.

"It isn't funny Nabiki. I so don't need this right now." Ranma scowled.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny. I mean, you've just solved Akane's problem. Where is she anyway?" Nabiki asked.

"She's probably at school now. Stupid girl didn't even wake up this morning. Luckily Kasumi did." He said.

"I'm glad that you two are on good terms. Kasumi may be homely and the prefect daughter but she is a very nice person." She said.

"I know that and I'm glad that we are at least talking." The two entered the grounds. Suddenly, Ranma grabbed Nabiki and moved out of the way as two kendo sticks nearly hit him. He placed Nabiki out of harms way before facing a group of kendo fighters in full gear. Pissed off at the fact that they included an innocent, Ranma dashed at them. The fight did not last long as Ranma laid them all out.

"It would seem that you are not as weak as I first thought." Kuno said. Ranma turned to face him.

"You've got a lot of balls to include an innocent bystander in your un-honorable scheme." Ranma said.

"What would you know about honor cur? You who insults my beauteous Akane and has enslaved the water-sprite girl should not talk of honor." Kuno spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My fierce tigress has told me of your transgressions against her. She has also told me that you hold the red-haired angel to yourself. I, the Blue Thunder, will free them both of you and rid them of your evil deeds." Kuno said. Ranma looked to his left and saw a smirking Akane. He turned back toward Kuno.

"It isn't my fault that the heir of the Tendo School is so weak that she needs an equally weak swordsman to fight her battles. As for the 'water-sprite girl', she had informed me of what you did to her. I assure you, she doesn't date molesters." Ranma insulted him. Kuno was red in the face and students were moving away from Akane's battle aura.

"I strike!" Kuno said. Ranma just slipped into a familiar stance.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: New chapter, new chapter, here's the new chapter. Well, things are picking up with everybody. Ranma and Kasumi are at least talking to each other and Akane is being a bitch. I never really liked her as I thought she was very irrational. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Kuno swung his blade in the same way as their first fight. Ranma easily dodged around his attacks only this time he hit Kuno with counters. It forced Kuno out of his pattern and he had to reset himself. After a few minutes of this, Ranma decided to end the fight. He was quickly inside Kuno's guard and unleashed a series of attacks that knocked the kendoist on his ass. Ranma slipped back into his stance as Kuno got to his feet.

"This is getting old Tatewaki. I suggest you stop before I have to get serious." Ranma warned.

"That is Kuno-sempai to you cur! Thou I do concur with you words. It is time I do get serious." Kuno said and raised his wooden sword about his head. "Prepare yourself and witness the true power of the Blue Thunder of Furiken High" Ranma readied himself as he could feel the intent in Kuno's form. Kuno suddenly lashed out, unleashing a series of jabs that were extremely fast. Ranma dodged as best as he could but he noticed that the attack came with air pressure. He was nicked a couple of times by them.

He wobbled when he landed and Kuno attempted to bring his wooden sword down on his head. Ranma regained his senses and dodged the strike. He caught Kuno in the jaw with and elbow. During his spin he landed two kicks to Kuno's chest. He landed and took off, despite the pain. He slammed his fist into Kuno's gut, causing him to gasp for air. He then brought his foot down on his head and drove it into the ground. Ranma stepped back in a guarded stance as Kuno laid in a heap.

Seeing that he had not moved, Ranma visibly relaxed and grabbed his side. Nabiki was to his side when he went to a knee.

"Are you alright Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"I will be. Damn bastard, he should be careful when he unleashes his attacks. That attack could have hurt any one who was behind me." He then looked at Akane and glared at her. "I'm surprised you did finish the job." Akane fumed and was about to retort when Nabiki gave her a look of her own.

"I'll deal with you later Akane." Nabiki warned. She then turned to Ranma. "I'm going to take you to our family doctor. He can fix you up real good." Ranma just nodded as she led him off school grounds. The crowd began to leave and the Kendo team carried Kuno to the nurse's office. Akane was left standing there as she could only clench her fist in frustration.

She was already getting looks from people and they were not positive ones. What made her really angry was the fact that Kuno had been holding back against her. She looked at a tree that was now tilting over. That was done with the air pressure attack Kuno unleashed on Ranma. It didn't help that Ranma while still injured managed to still bet him at his best.

Akane stormed into the school, grumbling and muttering for the whole day.

–

Ranma threw another punch and winced a little. While his wound was not as painful as before, it still stung. Luckily for him, he had always had fast healing due to his father's training methods. He was just throwing attacks in order to clear his head. He had a lot on his mind, most of it dealing with that fight he had with Kuno.

While he got in a lucky shot, Ranma still felt that he was slacking. From just one fight with him, Ranma realized that Kuno only knew Kendo. If he knew any other sword style he would be worried but that was not the case. He might be strong against other kendoist but he should have wiped the floor with him. Instead of making him act the fool, he should have disarmed him and laid him out. With how Kuno moved, it should have been easy for him to disarm the fool. Perhaps that is where he should start.

He knew how to disarm people from any weapon they had but his method was to kick the weapon away and attack when his opponent was open. His father didn't really teach him how to get in close and put someone down with a hold. In fact, he couldn't really remember any other hold except for that stupid Jigoku no Yurikago (Cradle of Hell). He nodded to himself and decided that is what he was going to do.

"Ranma, dinner is ready!" Kasumi shouted. Ranma stopped his exercise and made his way into the house.

–

Akane watched with angry eyes as Ranma conversed with her sisters. How could they just talk to him like that? Couldn't they see that he was only setting them up to do something perverted? Well, she would let them figure it out for themselves. It would only make it more satisfying when she was proven right. Besides, she wasn't really okay with her sisters at this very moment.

Nabiki tore her a new one in front of everyone at the school today for what she did. She didn't feel that it was all that bad and told her that she was just joking. Nabiki didn't buy it and warned her to stop be such a brat to Ranma. If that was bad enough, Kasumi was very displeased with her. She demanded an explanation of her actions. She said the same thing that she told Nabiki but Kasumi did not share her humor. She lectured her and told her that she was very disappointed with her behavior.

Both sisters told her to apologize to Ranma but she never did. She did nothing wrong in her opinion and she wasn't going to admit that she was wrong. Ranma suddenly changed the subject of his day to something else.

"Hey Nabiki, you know all the martial artist around this area right?" Ranma asked.

"More or less, why do you ask?" Nabiki countered.

"Do you know any one who is good at disarming people? I've decided that is where I will begin with my new style." Ranma said.

"What foolishness are you talking about boy? Do not blame you injury on my teachings. You've just been slacking off with your training." Genma interjected.

"I'm not blaming your teachings you old fool. I'm just considering a better way in disarming my opponents. Besides, I'm creating my own branch so what I decide is none of your damn business." Ranma replied hotly. Genma was seething at his son's disrespect. Nabiki chuckled but she quickly composed herself.

"I can find out for you about any of the local talent. It will take me a while and it'll cost you." Nabiki said.

"What about Koga, I know that he can help?" Kasumi cut in. Soun choked a bit and Akane snapped her chopsticks. Soun quickly regained his composure.

"Perhaps we should allow Nabiki check out some other masters?" Soun said. Ranma picked up the nervousness in his voice.

"But Koga would be perfect father. He is quite skilled in Aikido." Kasumi said.

"He's a hack and is not a true martial artist." Akane scoffed.

"That's only because he dropped you in a matter minutes." Nabiki added, making Akane growl.

"This sounds like a entertaining story but I would like to hear about it later." Ranma turned toward Kasumi. "So, this Koga guy can help me?"

"Yes, I believe he can help you with what you want. We can go this weekend and I can introduce him to you." Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasumi, I would like that very much." Ranma said.

"Did you not here me boy, I forbid you," Genma began but was cut off by Ranma hitting a point that disabled his voice box. They rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence.

–

It was now the middle of the afternoon. Ranma was seated across from Kasumi at a local restaurant. He had offered to treat her to lunch after today. The day went really well for him. Koga was a great guy and he was also one of the masters of the dojo. Koga had asked him for a demonstration of his skills and he was impressed with him. He agreed to teach Ranma some Aikido techniques. They spent some time there as Koga wished to catch up with Kasumi. After they left, Ranma treated her to lunch.

They eat in silence for a while before Ranma spoke.

"So, how do you and Koga know each other?" he asked.

"We use to be classmates. He would get into fights and I would take care of his injuries." Kasumi answered.

"Is that why he called you Dr. Tendo?" Ranma asked with mirth.

"Actually that is what everyone called me back in school. I liked to help people." Kasumi said.

"So why don't you become a nurse or a doctor?" He noticed that she looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for prying."

"No, it is OK. I actually wanted to be a doctor but then my mother died. The responsibility of the house fell onto me. I do not regret that decision so you need not feel sorry for me." Kasumi said. Ranma thought that she had probably had been pitied before because she never got to be the doctor she wanted. He would not add on to it.

"Nah, I don't feel sorry for you. Though, if you need me to do somethings around the house, don't be afraid to ask." Ranma offered.

"Thank you Ranma, I will keep that in mind." Kasumi said. They ate in silence again when Kasumi spoke again. "Ranma, I've been wondering something concerning your quest to create your own style."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does your drive to do this stem from the promise your father made to your mother? Do you even know what she means by 'man among men'?" Kasumi asked.

"I probably don't really know and it would be stupid of me to assume that she would accept me for my curse and all. Still, I just feel that she wouldn't hold it against me if I showed her that I can be independent. If I show her that I don't need my stupid father, then maybe she won't hold me to that stupid contract." Ranma said.

"You're saying a lot of 'ifs' for someone you don't really know. What if she turns out to be something like your father?"

"Then I'll find a way out. If she's anything like the old man, I don't want to know her." Ranma stated. Kasumi was a bit taken back but she nodded in understanding. She remembered everything that she read and she wouldn't want Ranma to go through the same thing again. The two continued their lunch with some lite topics.

–

Ranma stood in complete stillness. He took a few deep breaths and focused. After a week of meditating, he figured that he would try and see if he could control the Nekoken (Cat Fist). He searched his subconscious for that feeling he got when he was meditating. When he found it, he focus on that feeling and brought it forward.

When Ranma opened his eyes, he saw things a little different than before. Things looked sharper and more focused. He looked at his hands and saw that there was a bit more muscle on them. He faced the dummy that he set up and fell into a fighting stance. He unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches with amazing speed. With a roar, he punched a hole through the dummy. He removed his arm and looked at the dummy. He watched as the dummy suddenly fell apart.

Ranma looked at his hands again. He couldn't believe the power he was wielding. He knew that he was no where near mastery but this was a very good start. If he could master the Nekoken, it would be a feather in his hat as he would be the only one to have done it. He suddenly caught a sound and looked toward the entrance of the dojo.

"Who's there?" Ranma called out. He got no answer and made his way to the entrance. He looked out and saw no one there. He did however smell something familiar. It smelled exactly like Akane. Ignoring her for a second, he realized that the Nekoken gave him enhanced smell and hearing. He could also see pretty good in the dark. He was very pumped now in mastering the Nekoken. He made his way back inside to meditate.

–

_**Authors' Notes**_: Sorry about the delay but I put my focus into a story I had. Now that it's finished I can concentrate on my other fictions. Anyway, please enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

A wild boar sped through a rural village without care for innocents. It knocked over stands and things of great importance to several people. Many got out of the way to avoid serious injury. Some of the villages realized that there was someone in the path of the boar. Seeing that the boar was not going to stop, they tried to warn the young man. They shouted at him to get out of the way.

The young man in question turned around and faced the boar. He pulled his umbrella from his pack and stabbed it as the boar. Everyone was shocked to see that the boar was stopped in its tracks. With a flick of the wrist, the young man sent the boar flying back toward the forest. Everyone was in awe at the boy's strength. They gathered around him.

"Thank you young man, you help the village. Please, is there anything we can do for you?" one villager asked.

"Can you point me in the direction of Furinken High School?" he asked. They complied and got a map out. They found the school and faced him.

"It is five hundred miles north of here." The villager said.

"I see, thank you for your help." He then turned in the opposite direction and walked off. The villagers were confused by why he was going in the wrong direction.

* * *

A week had passed in Nermia. Ranma had gotten used to staying in the small community. Despite the craziness that came with the ward, it was an okay place to live. His learning of Aikido was going great. It had already bore fruit as it took him less time to defeat Kuno and his father. Kuno didn't give up but he was still no match for him. He had gotten along with Kasumi and Nabiki who were very helpful of him. Dr. Tofu was another great guy. He gave him a job at his clinic after school. Nabiki also paid him a fee for using his female form. It was something that he refused to budge on since he was paying rent.

With the good, came the bad. His father and Mr. Tendo were riding his back over how he was acting. Soun never did anything but his father attempted to put him back under his thumb. He did not succeed. While Kuno was an annoyance, Akane was a huge pain. The two never got along even when he completely ignored her. She would attempt to bash him over the skull with very little success. Hell, she even blamed him for the rumor going around school that she was no longer the best fighter around. It was not his fault she attacked him in front of the school. What was he suppose to do, just let her hit him?

Either way, Ranma had a balance when it came to his life and he enjoyed it. He was making his own way in the world and he was doing it his way. He entered the school grounds and walked toward the entrance. Like clockwork, Kuno came at him with his wooden sword. He was quickly in his guard and threw Kuno to the ground. Kuno got back up and swung in a downward arc. Ranma caught his wrist and twisted it, making him release the sword. He then threw him with a simple wrist throw.

Kuno was quick to his feet and looked toward the crowd.

"Sword!" he shouted. Someone from the crowd threw him another wooden sword. Ranma just looked bored with him. Kuno struck again only to be disarmed. Kuno called out for another sword which he received. Ranma continued to disarm him for about two minutes before having enough. He hit Kuno with a five hit combo that laid him on the ground. For good measure, he hit a point on his neck to paralyze him for a while. With that done, he made his way into the school.

"Ranma, prepare to die!" a voice roared. Ranma's training immediately kicked in. He ducked his attacker's thrust and plowed his fist into their gut. The attacker skid back a few feet before grabbing his chest. Ranma actually rubbed his fist. It felt like he hit a solid brick wall. The attacker lifted his head to glare at Ranma.

Ranma looked at the boy who was very familiar to him. He was wearing green pants with the ends tied to his shin, a yellow tunic, kung-fun slippers, a large backpack, a red umbrella and a yellow and black bandana. The bandana looked real familiar. He prepared himself to fight just in case this guy attacked him again. Everyone watch with interest.

"So, any reason you're calling for my blood?" Ranma asked.

"You coward, how dare you don't recognize me? I've chased you all over the world after you bailed on our fight! Because of you, I've seen hell!" the teenager shouted.

"Fight, what the hell are you talking about? We were supposed to fight?" Ranma asked in genuine surprise. He thought long and hard before he actually remembered. "Wait a minute, Ryoga Hibiki?"

"So you finally remembered me?" Ryoga said.

"Yeah, I remember you. I also remember that I'm not to blame for that duel we were suppose to have. I also remember that it was over the fact that you weren't fast enough to get the last bread at lunch. That's hardly any reason to call for my blood." Ranma said.

"You dare to mock my suffering?" Ryoga snarled.

"Look Ryoga, if you want to finish that duel that you were late for, then let's do it after school. I'll gladly pound on you then." Ranma said.

"Fine, come three o'clock, I will have my revenge." Ryoga said and jumped over the school wall. Ranma looked ready to call out to him but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If he knew Ryoga, he was still the 'Eternal Lost Boy'.

* * *

"So you went to Junior High together?" Nabiki asked Ranma. Ranma was currently throwing some punches and kicks around while Nabiki watched him. She watched as his body moved in such ways that would make young girls swoon. Luckily, she wasn't one of those girls. While handsome, Ranma didn't have any prospects that were profitable.

"Yeah, I use to take him to school and home everyday." Ranma said.

"Why would you need to do that? Can't he find his way home?" Nabiki asked.

"He was called the 'Eternal Lost Boy'. Ryoga could get lost in a room with no doors or windows. He walked off the grounds one time and didn't return for a week. He had all these things from all over Japan and Indonesia." He explained.

"You're kidding, right? What about his parents?" she asked.

"It's a family curse. They have the same directional curse as him." Ranma said. Nabiki couldn't imagine how that family was.

"So, you were friends at one time right? Why is he calling for your death?" Nabiki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The thing about that school was that lunchtime was something of a free-for-all battle. Everyone would fight for their special kind of bread. Ryoga was always a step slower than me and I always got the last one. Back then, I guess I could have shared it with him but I was still kind of stupid then. Anyway, he challenged me to a duel. It was in a lot that was behind his house. I waited three days for him to arrive. It would have been four if my old man didn't take advantage of my sleepy state." He explained.

"Well, by the code, he forfeited the duel by not arriving at the time that was set." Kasumi said. She entered with a couple of cookies in her hand. She admired Ranma's form but quickly looked away. She held out the tray to them. They took a cookie and sat down to continue talking.

"Still, to threaten your life over bread, that doesn't sound like he's angry over bread any more." Nabiki said.

"You think it was because of the duel?" Ranma asked.

"You got me but I don't think that this is about bread so bringing bread to make up for it probably won't work." Nabiki said with amusement.

"It was just a suggestion. No need to make fun of me." Ranma said with a deadpan tone. The two Tendo sisters giggled at his face. That's when Akane entered and was instantly annoyed.

"Hey you pervert, stop flirting with my sisters!" Akane exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. They're just so much more ladylike than you." Ranma said sarcastically. Akane roared and brought out her mallet from out of thin air. Ranma just smirked and jumped to his feet. He guessed that Akane was good for something. He continued to dodge her mallet strikes while Nabiki and Kasumi watched.

* * *

A week passed and Ranma awaited the arrival of Ryoga. He walked onto the grounds but he looked very confused as to where he was.

"Where am I now?" he exclaimed.

"You're on Furinken school grounds." Ranma answered. Ryoga whipped his head around and glared at Ranma.

"Saotome, I hope you enjoyed that little break. Now, it's time to make you pay for what you did!" Ryoga snarled.

"Before you do that, you mind telling me why you want my life for? I thought it might be about the bread duel that you set up but someone directed me to another reason for this." He said.

"If you didn't run out on our duel," Ryoga shouted.

"I waited three days for you. The lot was behind your house." Ranma corrected.

"But on the fourth day, you were gone! I was so angry that I tracked you through Japan and into China!" Ryoga shouted. Ranma eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you stupid idiot, don't tell me that you followed us to Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked.

"Enough talk!" Ryoga spat and charged at him. Ranma quickly dropped down to his fighting stance and waited. Ryoga threw a punch which had a lot of power behind it. Ranma skillfully dodged it and countered with a punch of his own. Ryoga blocked his punch and threw another punch. This continued for a while with Ranma dancing around Ryoga and Ryoga trying to knock Ranma's head off. Suddenly, Ranma got the upper hand by falling to his Aikido skills. He tossed around Ryoga with ease which served to frustrate the Lost Boy.

Ryoga jumped back to get some distance and pulled out his umbrella. He charged at him and began to thrust his umbrella like a sword. Ranma could see these strikes coming as his fight with Kuno's Blue Thunder attack was three times faster. He caught Ryoga's wrist and twisted it. He then put him in an arm lock and drove him to his knees. Ranma was struggling to hold him down. Ryoga's strength was incredible. Ryoga got out of the hold and slammed his shoulder into Ranma. The pig-tailed martial artist hit the ground but was quickly to his feet.

Ryoga opened his umbrella and tossed it at Ranma. He moved out of the way but the umbrella kept going and didn't stop until it reached the crowd. Some people had to quickly get out of the way. Ranma saw this and wasn't happy.

"What the hell Ryoga, don't include non-combatants in this! Someone could get hurt!" Ranma shouted. Ryoga ignored him and pulled off a few bandanas and threw them at him. Ranma easily dodged it and closed in on Ryoga. He saw this and caught Ranma's wrist. He threw another full-powered punch toward Ranma's head. Ranma managed to dodge but he got a cut on his cheek. Ryoga just smiled at him and threw another punch. Ranma dropped to the ball of feet and pulled Ryoga forward. The momentum threw Ryoga off-balance. Ranma kicked both of his legs up and launched Ryoga into the air.

Ranma was pissed and tapped into that feeling he gets when meditating. Ryoga landed away from Ranma but was quick to his feet. He turned to look at Ranma. He stopped himself for a second to witness this aura around him. Ranma's eyes open and he looked directly at him. He saw that his irises were slit. He did not look happy. Ryoga glared at him in defiance and pulled out some more bandanas. He launched them in a wide arc. Ranma took off like a shot. On his way toward Ryoga, he sliced one of the bandanas to ribbons. He was within Ryoga's guard in an instant. Ryoga was surprise and then he felt pain as Ranma unleashed a devastating combination that sent him flying into the water fountain.

The water exploded up and fell on Ranma, triggering his curse. Ranma did not lose focus and looked for her opponent. The water died down and Ryoga was no where in sight. Ranma just sighed and turned back to the rest of the school. He saw the shocked looks that they were giving him. He figured that he could go a little longer before his curse was to be revealed but he was surprise that it went on this long. Now, he had to explain himself. He was also curious as to why Akane was being taking care off by her friends. He noticed some hair on the ground and recognized as hers but that couldn't be the reason she was flipping out, could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Ranma laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He just couldn't understand the thinking of his father, Mr. Tendo and Akane. He had just gotten through listening to the two adults complain about Akane getting her hair cut. How was it his fault that she got in the path of one of Ryoga's bandanas? She should have stayed back like everyone else. Also, it was that moron Ryoga who carelessly threw around the razor sharp projectiles.

Still, the fathers blamed him for not taking care of his fiancée. Ranma just scoffed at them and left the table which enraged them further. As he walked pass Nabiki's room, she heard the Tendo sisters talk. He heard Akane say some bad things about him. He was really pissed that she blamed her haircut on him. He instantly forgot about checking on her as she nothing more than an ungrateful brat.

He sighed and turned onto his side. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, forgetting about the day that he went through.

* * *

Ryoga appeared, standing over the sleeping Ranma. He gave him a dark look as he slept.

"Hey, get up Ranma. We have a score to settle." Ryoga said. Ranma ignored him and continued to sleep. 'Did you hear me Saotome? I said to get up!" Ranma continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of Ryoga's rising anger. "I said wake UP!" Ryoga shouted and brought his fist to his head. Ranma turned over and avoided the strike. Ryoga growled and was about to yell again when he and Ranma was kicked out of the room by Genma in his panda form.

The cold rain woke Ranma up and he noticed that he was getting wet and in his girl form. She looked over and saw Ryoga. She stood and faced him. She saw that he had his umbrella open. She sighed at him.

"So you did follow us to Jusenkyo. You have got to be the most stupid person alive. All this over some bread, you've really gotten pathetic." Ranma said.

"Shut up! It is your entire fault!" Ryoga shouted.

"How is it my fault when it was you who were late and you who followed us. Don't push your baggage on me." Ranma argued. Ryoga looked ready to charge but Ranma spoke. "Are you sure that you want to attack me? You may be strong but I am much faster than you. I get you let go of that umbrella and it is all over." That made Ryoga pause for two seconds before grabbing his belt and making it stiff. Ranma just prepared herself for battle.

Ryoga charged at her and swung at her with the belt. Ranma saw that the belt was cutting up the ground. However, Ranma was not worried. For every miss, Ryoga was hit several times by Ranma. Ranma sent him flying back with a spin kick to the chest. Ranma was curious as to what Ryoga was hiding. What did he turn into? She waited for Ryoga to charge at her again which she did not have long to wait. Suddenly, he felt something coming at her from behind. She ducked it and saw it to be one of Akane's dumb-bells. It hit the charging Ryoga square on and made him lose his grip on his belt and umbrella.

Ranma forgot about Ryoga for the time being and turned to glare at Akane.

"Did you just try to hit me with a freaking weight?" Ranma growled.

"I didn't know it was you! I thought you were a burglar!" Akane shouted. Ranma just turned back to see Ryoga missing and a pile of his clothes.

"So he turns into something small." Ranma said softly. She took off into the night, intending to find the cursed lost boy. Akane quickly followed her to find out what was wrong.

* * *

An hour passed when the two returned from the rain. Ranma was soaked to the bone. She saw Kasumi preparing some hot water. As she made her way to the kitchen, she felt an attack coming. She spun quickly and backhanded the attacker. It hit the wall with a thud. She investigated what it was with Akane and was surprised to see what it was.

"How could you do that to a piglet?" Akane yelled.

"Hey, the thing attacked me." Ranma countered.

"I found him after you two left." Kasumi said as she handed Ranma the tea kettle. Akane took the piglet and hugged it into her chest.

"Oh he's so cute." Akane cooed. Ranma saw the piglet blush.

"Dirty little pig, he's getting off on the close contact." Ranma joked. The piglet took offense to that and jumped at Ranma. Its fangs clamped down on his arm. Ranma howled in pain before ripping the piglet off and was about to launch him until Akane snatched him away.

"Stop picking on him, maybe if you weren't so perverted," Akane said and turned her nose up to him. She made her way upstairs with the pig. Before she was out of sight, he heard her say,

"Wow, you are soaking wet. Is this a collar? It looks a lot like that Ryoga guy's bandana." Akane said. Ranma shot his head up and looked toward the stairs. He quickly got up, surprising Kasumi, and ran upstairs. He looked to see Akane go into her room with the pig. He caught a glimpse of collar and saw that it was one of Ryoga's bandanas.

_'So that's his curse?'_

* * *

Ryoga was camped out in a vacant lot. He was having a very peaceful day. He had his first taste of heaven last night. That girl Akane, it was as if God was giving him his personal angel. She was so kind to him in his curse form. He felt so warm in her embrace. She dried him off and allowed him to sleep in her bed. His heart would beat faster every time he thought of her. Could it be? Yes, he was in love with Akane.

"So, there you are? You really had Akane worried, P-chan." A voice said. Ryoga spun around to see Ranma leaning against a post. His good mood instantly changed and snarled at him.

"You! What do you want?" Ryoga said.

"I know about your curse. I guess I can see the reason for your anger seeing that I at least turn human but why is your anger directed at me?" Ranma asked.

"It all started with you! I never got to lay you out flat because you ran! Then, it was you who knocked me into that pool! I knew that I recognized that form of yours! You were chasing someone and carelessly knocked me into that water! It's your fault that I've been through hell!" Ryoga ranted. Ranma looked at the angry teenager and turned away.

"I accept responsibility for you getting the curse but that's where it ends." Ranma said.

"What?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"You're just like my father in regard to me. You blame me for your problems because you're too much of a coward to place the blame on yourself. It isn't my fault that your family curse kept you from our duel. It's not my fault that you followed me to China because you lost by forfeit. Why don't you look in the mirror someday and look at who you should blame." Ranma said and walked off. He left Ryoga fuming with rage.

"GET BACK HERE!" he roared. Ryoga followed Ranma but was quickly lost again.

* * *

Ranma kept dodging Akane's mallet strikes with ease. He needed to practice his dodging ability in order to deal with Ryoga when he returned. He knew that the guy would not take his words seriously and would be out for blood. He stood with his arms folded as Akane was huffing and puffing.

"I think that's enough practice for me, unless you want to continue and embarrass yourself." Ranma said in mirth.

"I am going to knock that smug grin off your face." Akane said. Suddenly the two turned when they heard a loud squeal. Ranma jumped over the black blur and kicked it toward the ceiling. It bounced off the ceiling and hit the ground. The black blur turned out to be the same piglet from yesterday.

"P-chan!" Akane exclaimed. She quickly rushed over and picked up the piglet. "How can you do that to him?"

"Maybe if the little porker didn't attack me at every turn, I wouldn't have to kick it around like a soccer ball. Why are you calling it P-chan? Isn't that Ryoga's pet?" Ranma asked.

"The 'P' is for pig and the 'chan' is for little. I would give him back to Ryoga if you didn't keep teasing him." Akane said.

"Excuse me? Are you actually blaming me for his problems?" Ranma asked with an edge.

"Maybe if you waited on the fourth day, he wouldn't be so angry. You even said yourself that you should have shared your bread with him." Akane said. Ranma was beside himself with Akane.

"You have to be the most thick headed and stupid girl in the world. I can see why no REAL martial artist takes you seriously. I am just so glad that I will never join the schools because if you are the product, my school will become weak. You just stay the hell away from me for a while." Ranma said and stormed off. Akane just watched his retreating form with surprise. What was all that about?

* * *

A knock on the door took Ranma away from his homework.

"Come in." Ranma said. The door opened to reveal Kasumi. She had with her a plate with dinner.

"I saw that you were quite angry when you entered the house. Akane gave me her version of what happened." Kasumi said.

"I don't know why you guys allow her to act this way. Her way of thinking is just out there. She had the nerve to blame me for Ryoga's issues. I swear, she will fine any fault with me just because I don't kiss her ass like everyone else." Ranma ranted.

"I think that she is intimidated by you Ranma. She was always the center of attention and then you come along. I think that it will pass soon." Kasumi reassured.

"I won't hold my breath but if you say so. Thanks for the dinner." Ranma said. As he ate, something came to him. "So, is 'P-chan' still with her?"

"Are you jealous of a piglet Ranma?" Kasumi asked with mirth.

"You don't know the piglet as well as I do. If Akane ever finds out, she'll hate men more than she does now." Ranma said. That confused Kasumi and she looked at Ranma for answers. While he was responsible for knocking Ryoga in the pool, what he was doing was not right at all. Even if it was Akane, she didn't deserve that. "That piglet is a victim of Jusenkyo. The victim name is Ryoga."

"You can't be serious." Kasumi said.

"It seems that Nabiki was right. Ryoga didn't hunt me down because of the bread duel. The moron decided to follow me and my father to Jusenkyo. I do take responsibility for knocking him into the pool that turned him into a piglet but that's all I take responsibility for." Ranma said.

"We've got to tell Akane." Kasumi said with concern.

"If I tell her, she going to think that I'm jealous of Ryoga who she suddenly feels is a victim. If you or Nabiki tell her, she's going to think that you were sent by me. The best I can do, is keep the pig out of her bed." Ranma said.

"You do not have to worry about it Ranma. I will do something about it." Kasumi said. She stood and left the room, leaving Ranma to wonder what she was going to do.

* * *

It was lights out at the Tendo compound. Ryoga settled himself into Akane's embrace. He knew that it was wrong to do this but it was the only way he could get close to Ranma. He would wiggle his way out of her embrace but for now he was going to enjoy this little bit of heaven.

Suddenly, he was snatched out of Akane's embrace. His mouth was covered with a cloth. He struggled to get free but whoever had him, had a very strong grip. They entered the bathroom where he saw the tub filled with hot water. He was throw in the tub and immediately changed. When he turned to yell at whoever did that, he was white with fear to see Akane's sisters.

"Well, Ranma was right. What do you think that you were doing, snuggling up to my little sister pervert?" Nabiki asked coldly.

"I wasn't… I didn't mean…" Ryoga stammered.

"That will be enough out of you Hibiki Ryoga. Whatever issues you have with Ranma, have it with him. You will not drag my sister into it. You will not use her for your misguided quest for vengeance." Kasumi said.

"Hey, it was his fault that I'm like this." Ryoga said a little loud.

"Who was the idiot that followed him?" Nabiki asked.

"It doesn't matter. You will stay out of my sister's bed and you will not use her for you schemes. If you do, I will make sure you never stay here again. This is your only warning. There are your clothes." Kasumi said. The two sisters left him to get dressed. Ryoga sat there and seethed. He couldn't believe that Ranma told them about the curse. He was going to make him pay for this.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Ranma cursed as she shook her hair of access water. She couldn't believe that she forgot her thermos this morning. She just chalked it up to bad luck. As she made her way home, she came across an interesting sight. Three people in bandages surrounded a girl his age. She was wearing a black leotard with a rose on it. She held in her hand a ribbon. Her attackers were equipped with clubs.

She watched as all three rushed her. The teenage girl attacked all three with a amazing skill. The way she stuck out with her ribbon reminded her of how Ryoga used his belt and bandanas. She quickly and easily defeated the three. However, the teenage girl was about to continue attacking them. Ranma shot forward and quickly disarmed her. She threw her over her shoulder but the teen easily corrected herself in mid-air. She landed on the fence was amazing grace. Ranma was impressed.

"You're pretty swift." Ranma commented and threw the ribbon aside.

"You are not bad yourself. However, you have made a grave mistake in siding with these commoners." she told her. Ranma seem to recognize that tone of hers.

"You wouldn't be related to a guy named Tatewaki?" Ranma asked. The girl did not answer and took off. Ranma was again impressed with how easily she hopped across roofs. She then turned her attention to the fallen attackers. "Not to be a jerk but you guys suck as attackers." They quickly stood and gave her a glare. All of them ripped off their bandages and shocked Ranma. They weren't teenage boys but teenage girls.

* * *

Ranma sat with Kasumi at the table. He was doing his homework and talking to the elder Tendo. Both could hear Akane's shouts of frustration coming from the dojo. Ranma just smirked while Kasumi looked concerned.

"I really wish she would think before she agrees to things." Kasumi said with sigh.

"I think it will be kind of funny." Ranma said with amusement.

"I know that you two do not get along but she will hurt herself if she doesn't get proper training. Why aren't the girls from the team helping her with this?" Kasumi asked.

"Akane, in her infinite wisdom, told them that she could handle it on her own. It may have to do with the fact that I suggested that she practice with the team in order to get ready. I don't know why she's like that. The girl they attempted to attack is very good. She defeated them without any effort. Akane is going to need all the help she can get." Ranma explained.

"That girl, I'm going to have a talk with her." Kasumi said and stood up. As she made her way to the dojo, she caught sight of someone that made her frown. "Mr. Hibiki, what has brought you here today?"

"Um, I'm not in Asakusa?" he asked.

"Does this look like Asakusa?" Ranma asked sarcastically. Ryoga growled and looked ready to attack but the serious face of Kasumi made him think twice. He then heard the frustrated shout of Akane.

"What's wrong with Akane?" He asked with concern.

"She got herself involved with Furinken's Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics' issues. Apparently, the whole team was ambushed by St. Hebereke's team captain. Akane agreed to help the team despite the fact that she doesn't know a lick of what is needed to compete." Ranma explained.

"So why aren't you helping her?"Ryoga demanded.

"Well, it could be that I don't know the style." Ranma said sarcastically. Ryoga growled but turned and headed toward the dojo.

"Where are you going Mr. Hibiki? Did we forget the talk my sister and I had with you?" Kasumi asked. Ryoga gulped before facing Kasumi.

"I remember our talk but I am skilled in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. I can help Akane in getting ready for her fight." Ryoga said. Kasumi gave him a stern look which scared the lost boy.

"Very well then but remember your boundaries and know that I'll be watching." Kasumi warned. Ryoga bowed and entered the dojo. Kasumi turned back inside. She looked at Ranma who took that as a sign to watch the two. He put his homework away and made his way to the dojo. Kasumi returned to her usual demeanor and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Akane left the dojo to get some sleeping supplies for Ryoga. She gave Ranma a warning glare which he ignored. Alone, Ryoga looked at Ranma with a heated glared.

"What's your problem now pig-boy?" Ranma asked.

"Have you no honor? How could you tell Akane's sisters about my curse?" Ryoga snarled.

"You're joking right? I may not respect or like Akane but I'm not going to allow you to use your curse to get into her bed man." he said.

"I wouldn't have done anything!" he exclaimed softly.

"Please, I saw the blush in your pig form and I saw your pink cheeks whenever you got close to her. I don't care if you like her or not but using her to get your 'revenge' is way more dishonorable." Ranma said. Ryoga looked ready to attack but Akane came in with a futon and some blankets.

"Thank you again for your help Ryoga." Akane said.

"N-No problem, I'm always willing to help." Ryoga said. Ranma just rolled his eyes and walked out of the dojo. He had some homework to finish. Neither of them knew that a sinister force was about to descend onto the Tendo home.

* * *

Akane was beat from all that training. Ryoga was definitely a good teacher for her. He was patient and showed her how to use every tool. She wasn't a expert but with Ryoga's help she would be ready to take on this captain of St. Hebereke. She just prayed that Ryoga stayed with the confines of the dojo and prayed that Ranma didn't do anything to hurt her chances.

She entered her room after her shower and immediately fell on her bed. She sighed and laid on the bed. She felt her eyes get heavy but she was very confused about something on her ceiling. She narrowed her tired eyes to see what was on that on her ceiling. Her eyes suddenly opened when she saw a girl her age hanging from the ceiling. She quickly rolled off the bed as the girl brought a mallet down on where she currently was.

Akane was in a fighting stance and faced down the girl who attacked.

"So, you're the attacker who ambushed our school's team." Akane said.

"Ambushed, how boorish. I believe in fairness before the match." she said and attacked. Akane easily caught the hammer and flung it with her through the window. The girl saw that she was way too high in the air. Lucky for her, Ranma came out of the dojo. He moved quickly and tossed three cinder blocked under her. She landed on the first one, back-flipped on to the next cinder block and did the same with the third one. She landed on the ground safely and without injury.

Ranma saw where she came out from and looked at her. He was very surprised to find her so close to him.

"Thank you kind sir for helping me out of that situation." she said.

"Um, you're welcome." Ranma said nervously. She then pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"Please, accept these as a token of my appreciation." she said. Ranma was very confused but accepted the flowers. That's when something shot out of the bouquet. It was fast but Ranma managed to hold his breath. He jumped back quickly and threw the flowers away. The girl was very surprised that he avoided being paralyzed by her powder.

"That's a first. Anyway, remember my name beloved. I'm the Black Rose of St. Hebereke, Kuno Kodachi." She introduced and gave out a howling laugh that shook him to his core. Who the hell was that girl?

* * *

"You're angry at me because this unstable girl is attracted to me?" Ranma asked.

"You didn't have to accept her damn flowers." Akane snarled.

"Sounds like someone jealous. Maybe she does have an attraction for you Ranma." Nabiki joked.

"Too bad it isn't mutual." Ranma replied. Akane was ready to explode when she sensed someone coming at her. She spun quickly and caught a familiar mallet. She ripped the weapon away from Kodachi who flipped over her. The two glared at each other.

"Come to finish what happened last night?" Akane asked. She was ignored by Kodachi who skipped over to Ranma.

"Hello Ranma-sama, how are you today?" Kodachi asked. He watched with caution as she reached for something. That's when Kuno appeared.

"What are you doing here my twisted sister?" Kuno asked.

"Knew it." Ranma muttered.

"I am here to be civil with my opponent and to speak with Ranma-sama." Kodachi answered. Kuno looked at Ranma and then his sister. He then placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"You have my permission to court my sister." Kuno said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't like having gas shot in my face." Ranma said.

"Besides, he's already promised to Akane there." Nabiki added. Ranma could see the amusement in her eyes when she said that. Kodachi looked at Akane with a hard glare.

"What do you mean by that statement?" she asked. Ranma silently pleaded with Nabiki not to say anything. Unfortunately for him, Kuno spoke.

"This cur has bewitched my fierce tigress into an engagement. He also holds the red haired pigtailed girl in his clutches." Kuno spat. Ranma sighed and placed his hands to his face.

"That harlot is engaged to my Ranma. I will not accept this! I challenge you Tendo Akane! Should I win our match, you will release him of your engagement." Kodachi declared.

"Fine, it's not like I care." Akane said.

"OK, that's it!" Ranma exclaimed. Kodachi and Akane looked at him. "Let's get somethings straight right her and now. First of all, I'm not a prize to be won and I refuse to be one. Secondly, I'm not engaged to Akane. I don't respect her, I don't like her and I won't marry her. Now, if you want to make a bet Kodachi then you have to put something up as well. So, here's the deal. You win, I will take you out to dinner."

"WHAT?" Akane shouted.

"Oh Ranma-sama," Kodachi beamed.

"However, the bet is only valid if you fight Akane fairly. I mean no tricks, no traps and no help. This has to be a one-on-one battle." Ranma told her. Kodachi paused for a bit. After a minute, she reluctantly agreed.

"What do wish out of this bet?" Kodachi asked.

"If you lose, you allow me to observe you practice Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics." Ranma said. Everyone was confused by this. Akane grabbed Ranma by his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akane growled.

"Helping to keep this match as fair as possible." Ranma said and ripped his arm away. He faced Kodachi. "I am currently looking into learning different styles so that I can create my own style. While I am very agile myself, it wouldn't hurt to learn some of the exercises that you do so that I may teach it to my students. So, do we have a bet?" Kodachi couldn't really believe her her luck. If she won, she got to have dinner with her beloved. If she lost, she got to spend time with her beloved. It was a win-win situation. Who cared if she had to fight fairly?

"You have yourself a bet Ranma-sama. Now, I must be off." Kodachi said. She left in a tornado of black rose petals. Ranma sighed and was glad for it to be over. He was suddenly punched by Akane. He was able to stop himself from flying, only going a few feet. He looked to see a fuming Akane. He gave her a harsh glare and was about to shout at her but she turned and stormed into the school.

"What was that about?" Ranma growled. Nabiki just shook her head. The two just walked into the school.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well, here's Kodachi. It a bit different from what the original had. Sorry about the length but I felt thathis was the best place to end it. Anyway, look out for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Ryoga was training with Akane. He was showing her some new moves and tactics in order to combat this Kodachi girl. He could see that she was very was angry about something as her moves were getting sloppy. He decided to stop her and get her to calm down. He easily caught the ribbon and stopped her.

"OK Akane, we're going to take a break. You're angry and it isn't helping you." Ryoga said.

"I'm sorry Ryoga." Akane said with a sigh. "It's just that Ranma, he infuriates me sometimes. If my dad thinks that I'm marrying that jerk, he's got another thing coming."

"Marry? What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked.

"My dad and his dad made an agreement to unite the schools by marrying their children. Since my sisters wanted nothing to do with it, I was selected to be that jerk's fiancee. Since then, he's been nothing but a pain in the ass." Akane ranted. She kept on ranting and missed the depressed look on Ryoga's face. Why did Ranma get all the luck? Why was he allowed happiness in this world while he suffered? Damn him, he would not allow this to stand. He saw hell because of the pig-tailed martial artist. Maybe it was time to return the favor.

Ryoga looked at Akane who was still ranting. He got her attention and she gave it to him.

"Look Akane, you don't need to worry about that jerk. If he can't see what a nice person you are, then he doesn't deserve you trying to be nice to him." Ryoga said. Akane calmed down and smiled.

"Thank you Ryoga. You're right, forget that jerk. Let's get back to training." Akane said. Ryoga nodded and the two went back to their training.

**XXXXX**

Kasumi had just finished cleaning the dishes and was now making her way toward the back. She passed by and saw her father and Genma playing a game of shogi. Both were attempting to cheat the other. She saw Nabiki in the family room, watching television. Akane was on the dinning room table, doing her homework. Ryoga was with her. She gave the boy a look which made him gulp. She decided to go and see what Ranma was up to.

She exited into the back yard to see Ranma training outside of the dojo. He was throwing punches and kicks at one of the post. Kasumi did not wish to disturb him and sat quietly. She looked at the young man before her. She would often do this when he was training. She found it admirable that he was so dedicated to the art. Every punch, every kick, it was done with such discipline and grace. Not even Akane put herself into the martial arts like he did.

She continued to watch him train and couldn't help but be impressed with his physique. He was very toned for a sixteen year old boy. She even admired how his muscles contracted and flexed with every movement. The sweat that rolled down his arms and brow, it made that white muscle jersey cling to his upper body. It was a very interesting sight to see and one that she strangely enjoyed from time to time.

"Hey sis," a voice said. Kasumi jumped and quickly turned to see Nabiki. The middle Tendo gave her elder sister and strange look.

"N-Nabiki," Kasumi stuttered. She quickly calmed herself and stood up to face her. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"I just saw you out here and was wondering what you were doing. I didn't know that you wanted some alone time." Nabiki said. She then caught sight of Ranma who was now taking a breather and sitting down to meditate. She looked at Kasumi, then at Ranma and back at Kasumi. The small blush on her face made her grin. "So, is ogling the young stud a part of your 'alone' time?"

"Absolutely not! I didn't wish to disturb him while he trained. I was just enjoying the night sky and getting some fresh air. Now that I have, I will retire to my room." Kasumi said and went inside the house. Nabiki watched her go, the smirk never leaving her face. She looked at Ranma and rubbed the bottom of her chin.

_'So, big sister has an attraction to our tenant? This could be fun. I'll let it play out for now.'_ Nabiki thought. She went into the house to retire as well.

**XXXXX**

Ranma was walking around the ward by himself. He was looking for any other dojo within the area. He was getting very good at Akkido. The master of that dojo told him that he was such a quick learner and that he was very confident that he was at a intermediate level. He still continued to learn from the dojo's teachers because he wanted to be at an expert's level. Still, he was looking for another style to add to his version of the Anything Goes.

His danger sense kicked in. He turned when he heard the shrill laugh of one Kodachi Kuno. The excited girl landed right next to him. He was instantly on edge.

"Ranma-sama, how are you today? I made you something." she said while holding out a tray of cookies. Ranma took a cookie and looked at it.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later." Ranma said. He made a mental note to chuck it. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm just making sure that you remember our deal Ranma-sama." she said.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word." Ranma said. He suddenly got curious about something. "Hey Kodachi, why is it that you cheat to win?"

"Cheat, my dear Ranma-sama, I just believe in fairness before the match." Kodachi answered.

"Okay but doesn't that seem, I don't know, boring?" Ranma asked. Kodachi looked confused at the question.

"I do not understand what you mean." she said.

"You are the best at this right?" Kodachi nodded at him. "So, I'm wondering if you're bored with the competition or lack of it?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I don't have much of a challenge in this ward or in any ward. I guess I do it for the fun of it." she told him. She then gave him a look. "Is that why you made that deal with me?"

"Even if Akane is getting help, I do believe that you'll still defeat her. I just think that you will have a more satisfying victory if it's fair." Ranma explained. Kodachi looked at him as if to see if he wasn't playing a trick on her. Seeing no lie, she accepted his words.

"Very well, I shall be 'fair' during my match with Miss Tendo. Just keep your end of the bargain.

"Again, my lady, I am a man of my word." Ranma said with a bow. Kodachi just laughed and took off in a rain of black rose petals. Ranma pulled some out of his hair and tossed the cookie into the canal. He watched as several fish appeared belly up. Ranma just shook his head and made his way home.

**XXXXX**

It was the day of the match. Akane arrived with Ryoga as her partner. Kodachi chose someone on her team as her second. Ranma, Nabiki and Kuno were in the crowd and waited for the match to begin. Kodachi and Akane began to warm up and prepared themselves for the match. That's when the announcer got on the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's match between St. Hebereke School for Girls and Furiken High School. In the blue corner is a new comer to the Rhythmic Gymnastics. She represents Furiken High School, Miss Tendo Akane." There were a few claps and a huge display from Kuno. "In the red corner is the undefeated champion of St. Hebereke. The Black Rose herself, Kuno Kodachi." Since they were at St. Hebereke, their was a loud cheer for Kodachi.

"You both have been told the rules. There is no physical blows allowed. You can only win if you submit or are thrown from the ring. Everything else is legal. Do you understand?" the referee asked. Both girls nodded and went to each others corner. After a few seconds, the referee called for the beginning to the match. Akane started off with a ribbon and the menacing ball. She kicked the ball toward Kodachi who had a ribbon and a hoop. Kodachi easily dodged the attack and lashed out with her ribbon. Akane countered with her own ribbon.

Akane kicked the ball again that had bounced back to her. Kodachi blocked her attack with her hoop. Her spin pulled Akane off balance but the short haired girl rolled out of it. She whipped her ribbon free and attacked with it. Kodachi was impressed with how well she was doing. She was actually forcing her to be defensive. Akane kicked the ball again toward Kodachi. She flipped onto the ball, easily stopping it and kept her balance. She threw her hoop like a disc and flipped off the ball. She kicked the ball back at Akane. Akane whipped the ribbon, making it stiff like how Ryoga makes his belt. She cut through the hoop and the menacing ball.

Kodachi was impressed and actually eager to continue. Kodachi looked at her opponent with a grin.

"Well, I am greatly surprised by your skill in this match. For only two and half weeks, you have come quite far. It must be that boy you have as your second. Hibiki was it? Son to Hibiki Ryoko, the former queen of Rhythmic Gymnastics?" Kodachi asked. Akane, Ryoga and everyone in the arena was very surprised to hear that. "I do actually research my opponents. It was a surprise to know that the son of a legend was helping you. Let's see how well he's taught you." Kodachi called to her side for her clubs.

She quickly grabbed them as they were flying through the air. She moved quickly and was within Akane's guard. Akane's head jerked back when Kodachi landed a shot on her. Akane recovered but was stuck again by Kodachi. Akane lashed out with her ribbon but Kodachi suddenly got harder to hit. Kodachi moved like the wind and was inside Akane's guard again. She was hit multiple times with her clubs.

As she did, Kodachi had her second throw the ball. She waited for the ball to come in between them. Kodachi lashed out with a kick to the ball. Because it was so close, the ball slammed into Akane and sent her flying into the corner. The ball rolled back to her as Akane shook the cobwebs out. Kodachi did a few back-flips and regained her ribbon. She charged at Akane, whipping her ribbon at her. Akane hopped on to the top turnbuckle and ran across the top rope to her corner.

Ryoga handed her the hoop and a club. Akane threw the hoop and followed behind it. Kodachi flipped back and caught the hoop with her ankle. She then dropped to the balls of her feet. She lashes out with the hoop and tripped Akane up. Kodachi rolled out of the way as Akane fell on her face. She made it to her clubs. She saw Akane's face and saw that she was pissed.

Akane charged at her with a roar. Kodachi parried her thrust and countered with a thrust of her own. Kodachi watched with disinterest as Akane was beginning to get sloppy. Kodachi had enough and, using her foot, placed the hoop over Akane. Kodachi quickly made her way over to her ribbon and whipped it around Akane's ankle. She moved with over to her and wrapped her up. With a strong tug, she threw Akane out of the ring. Akane hit the ground with a thud and the match was over.

Kodachi soaked in the cheers and looked over to see Ranma clapping and nodding at her win. Kodachi had to admit that this victory was very satisfying.

**XXXXX**

Ranma waited outside the school for Kodachi to appear. It didn't take her long as she was surrounding by her teammates. She caught sight of him and made her way him. They faced each other.

"That was a great match." Ranma said.

"Yes, it was. You were right about the feeling of victory. It was satisfying." Kodachi said. She suddenly got a grin on her face. "So, where will you be taking me for our date?"

"Well, I think that I'll keep that a surprise. It'll be better that way." Ranma said and made his way home.

"Ranma-sama," Kodachi called out, catching his attention. "If you still want to learn how to teach, we have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. You're welcomed to join." Ranma had no chance to answer as she took off in a hurricane of black rose petals. Ranma just smirked and made his way home.

**XXXXX**

**_Author's __Notes_** - I took time for myself so that's why you haven't heard from me. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the new version of the match. Enjoy the chapter. See ya next time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Ranma was a little fussy and kept shaking about. It kind of annoyed the eldest Tendo but she didn't show it.

"Ranma, you need to relax. This isn't going to hurry things up with you trembling like that." Kasumi said.

"I'm not trembling." Ranma countered.

"I would if I was you. You're taking a Kuno out on a date. Who knows what she'll do to you." Nabiki added.

"You're not helping me Nabiki." Ranma said.

"Think of it as a sisterly duty to Akane. I mean, you are her fiancée and you're taking someone else out. You're one cold hearted bastard." Nabiki said with a smirk. Ranma gave her a dirty look while Kasumi giggled.

"That's enough Nabiki, he made this deal and now he must uphold it. Besides, it's nice to see him in something other than his Chinese clothing." Kasumi said. She stepped back and looked at him. He was wearing shoes, slacks, a shirt and a jacket. He looked at it with distain and looked at the two sisters.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ranma asked in a whinny voice.

"Yes." They both said. Ranma accepted his fate and reluctantly agreed. The two girls led Ranma out of his room. They passed by Akane who just glared at Ranma and rushed into her room. There was a loud slam but it was ignored by Ranma. As he entered the dining room, he was not surprise to see both Genma and Soun standing there. He sighed and took off the jacket, handing it to Kasumi.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can let me pass or I can put you down." Ranma said.

"I've had enough of this boy." Genma said with authority.

"Yes, you have hurt my little girl. You will march upstairs right now and beg for forgiveness." Soun ordered.

"The second choice it is." Ranma said with a bored tone. The two growled at him and charged. Ranma caught both men and twisted their arms together. There wrist in a painful lock, Ranma led both men toward the outside. He then threw both men into the koi pond. He took the jacket back and put it back on.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Ranma said and left the compound. The two waved at him until he was out of view. Nabiki then looked at her elder sister.

"So, this doesn't bother you?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi sighed and looked at her sister.

"I've told you before that I'm fine. He's just too young for me. It wouldn't be proper." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll be true." Nabiki joked and walked back into the house. Kasumi just sighed and followed her in.

* * *

It was now two o'clock and Ranma was waiting at the train station. It was the meeting place where he and Kodachi would meet.

"Ranma-sama!" a voice called out. He looked up to see Kodachi walk toward him. He took her in and had a small blush on her face. She was wearing a red blouse that showed off her shoulders, the sleeves were hanging around her upper arm. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue capris and dark blue open toe sandals. She dressed her face up moderately, giving her an older look.

"Wow, you look great." Ranma said honestly.

"Thank you Ranma-sama. You also look very good. You clean up nice." Kodachi said. Ranma rubbed the back of his head before holding out his arm.

"Shall we go my lady?" Ranma said with humor.

"Yes, we shall." Kodachi said and took his arm. They boarded the train and made their way to Tokyo.

* * *

Ranma and Kodachi were sitting in a nice restaurant. Ranma had to make such that he thanked Nabiki for this. It wasn't too expensive and it had a nice atmosphere. He looked at Kodachi.

"So did you like the movie?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know I was a fan of 'Love Hina'?" Kodachi asked.

"You can thank Nabiki. I don't know how she does it but something in my gut tells me that I don't want to." Ranma said.

"That reminds me, why are you engaged to such a person as Akane Tendo?" Kodachi asked.

"Chalk that up to my moron of a father. He made this pact with Akane's father but the pact is pretty much null and void, seeing as he has engaged me to a bunch of other girls." Ranma said.

"You're kidding?" Kodachi said.

"I'm not. The worst thing about it is that he did this to feed himself or to rob them blind. Let's just say that I don't respect my father and I won't be doing anything he says." Ranma explained.

"What about your mother?" Kodachi asked.

"I never knew her. My father took me from her when I was two. I've spent fourteen years on a training trip, learning the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. That's when I learned who my father really was." Ranma said.

"That's so sad." Kodachi said.

"Well, I am not here to tell sad stories. You've learned a bit about me and now it's my turn." Ranma said.

"Well, you know my brother. Like you, my father was a no show in my life. I never knew my mother as well. My brother told me that she passed a year after my birth. I don't know it he told me that just to protect me but it was something that I accepted. I really don't get along with Tatewaki because I find him bothersome. My hobbies include gymnastics and flower arranging." Kodachi was about to continue when their food arrived. They thanked the waiter and went back to their talking.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock. Ranma was walking Kodachi back home. He had to admit that he had a good time. Kodachi didn't try anything. He learned a bit about her and found that she was pretty interesting. She had her faults but they were enough for him to not stay friendly with her. Kodachi learned a lot about her interest as well. She found him to be smart, funny and witty. She decided to take things slow with him and then make him hers.

They reached the Kuno estates after five minutes of walking. Kodachi stood in front of Ranma.

"I had a really nice time." Kodachi said.

"Yeah, I did too. Maybe we can do this again." Ranma said.

"I'd like that too." Kodachi said. She moved closer before get on her toes and kissing Ranma on his cheek. She bid him good night and entered her home. Ranma put his hand on his cheek and smiled. He turned and made his way home.

* * *

Ranma was trying not to laugh but he was failing. Not even the glares of Akane and Ryoga, who was in P-chan form, deterred him from laughing. The reason of his merriment is what just happened back at the ice rink. A week ago, he was forced to take Akane to the ice rink because he went out with kodachi. Lucky for him, her friends and P-chan was with her. Apparently, someone named Azusa also liked P-chan and took him away from Akane. She began to call him 'Charlotte', which made him, laugh.

Akane made a fuss and was about to pound Azusa, her partner Mikado appeared and gave Akane P-chan back. Akane was thankful until he attempted to kiss Akane without her permission. He winced as Akane showed him what she thought of that. That's when Azusa challenged her for 'Charlotte'. Akane agreed not knowing that the two were the famous skating team from Kolhotz High School. Like always, Akane didn't care. Later in the day, Ryoga offered to help as he flat out refused to help her.

The day of the match came and the two teams faced off. It was clear who the better team was as Mikado and Azusa dominated most of the match. That's when Ryoga got stupid. Frustrated with flow of the match, he decided to destroy the ice below. That turned out to be a stupid idea as there was water under it. It was very funny to watch as the moron attempted to keep his curse a secret from Akane. Still, it proved to be the best thing to happen as Akane used her herculean strength to smash the two with a piece of ice. Out cold, Akane and Ryoga were named the winners. How Ryoga still managed to drop into the water, Ranma will never know.

He turned his attention back to Akane.

"Well, at least you won this fight. Maybe next time, you'll think before you act." Ranma said.

"How about you shut it? You're just jealous that Ryoga helped me and you didn't." Akane said mockingly.

"Yeah, that's the reason. It can't be because you're too impulsive." Ranma mocked. Akane looked ready to hit him but held herself back. They reached the compound and entered. When they did, they were surprised to see a young girl in Chinese clothing. She turned to look at them and Ranma instantly recognized her. Nabiki saw them and smirked.

"Hey Ranma, you have a visitor from China." Nabiki said. The girl looked at Ranma with a critical eye and patted his chest.

"No Ranma, who you?" she asked in broken Japanese. Ranma just sighed and looked at the girl.

"Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì? (What's your name?)" Ranma asked in perfect Chinese. This surprised everyone in the room. The girl quickly got out of her shock and faced the boy.

"Wǒ de míngzì shì Xǐ Fàshuǐ. Nǐ shuō wǒ de yǔyán. (My name is Shampoo. You speak my language well.)" Shampoo said.

"Xièxiè. Néng tán dé sīrén ma? (Thank you. Can we speak in private?) Ranma asked. Shampoo nodded and Ranma led her to the dojo. Everyone was still in shock at what just happened. After it wore off, everyone rushed to the dojo to listen in on the conversation. They watched as Shampoo and Ranma speak in the girl's native tongue. The girl had several facial expressions that ranged from shock to annoyance. The last expression was something like acceptance. The two continued to talk as if they were working out some sort of deal.

It took them several moments before Shampoo nodded and bowed to Ranma. Ranma returned the gesture and led Shampoo out of the compound. Once she was gone, Ranma was suddenly bombarded with questions. He let them get it out before calling for them to stop. They returned to the living room where Ranma prepared himself to speak.

"As my father probably knows, that girl is from a tribe of Amazons. After we were cursed, the guide took us to her village. She was fighting another opponent when we arrived. As she won, we were eating her prize. She took offense to that and wanted my father's skin as a rug. I challenged her for the food and won. She then kissed me on the cheek, scaring the guide. He quickly got us out of there." Ranma explained.

"Why would he rush you out of there?" Kasumi asked.

"there is a law in her village that when a warrior loses to another woman, she is to hunt that woman down and kill her. Guess what form I was in?" Ranma said.

"Oh come on, that can't be true." Nabiki said. When she saw that Ranma was serious, she was floored. She turned to Akane. "This tribe is a bigger sore loser than you Akane." Akane gave her a glare.

"So what did you two talk about boy?" Genma asked.

"I told her the truth. I told what happened before we came to her village and that I was ignorant of her laws. I offered her a chance to regain her honor in a match a week from now. She promised to drop the kiss of death and not place any other kisses on me should I win. I swore on my school's honor and she swore on her village's honor. Win or lose, everything gets settled." Ranma said.

"Well, that shouldn't be hard. She is a girl after all." Genma commented. It got him a glare from Akane. Ranma just shook his head.

"one day old man, that type of talk will get you killed. I'm not about to take any chances so I'll be training. Something tells me that it will not be easy." Ranma said. He stood and made his way upstairs. He was a bit tired and wanted to get some sleep. He would need it against Shampoo.

* * *

_**Authors'**_** Notes:** Happy New Years! I received a new computer for Christmas so, I won't have to use my busted up laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I put up some Chinese but I placed the meanings of the words. Anyway, have a Happy New Year.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Ranma was stretching and throwing punches as he stood across from Shampoo. The purple haired girl was doing the same thing. Ranma could see by her movement that she was pretty good. He felt a lot better that he trained for this fight. He knew that Shampoo would be a strong opponent. After their warm-ups, they stood close to each other and faced each other.

"Hǎo de Xǐ Fàshuǐ, nǐ shìfǒu míngbái zhè chǎng bǐsài de guīzé?" (Okay Shampoo, do you understand the rules of this match?) Ranma asked.

"Shì de, wǒ míngbái. Huò shèngzhě shì yīgè sàngshī huò wúfǎ jìxù. Wǒ gǎnxiè nǐ wèi zhège jīhuì duóhuí wǒ de róngxìng Luàn Mǎ." (Yes, I do understand. The winner is the one who forfeit or is unable to continue. I thank you for this chance to regain my honor Ranma.) Shampoo said.

"Méiyǒu wèntí." (No problem) Ranma said. He turned toward Dr. Tofu. He didn't trust his father or Mr. Tendo to judge fairly. "You can start the match." Tofu nodded and stood in-between the two.

"Saotome Ranma, are you ready?" Tofu asked.

"Yes." Ranma said and got into his fighting stance.

"Xǐ Fàshuǐ de Nǚjié zú, Nǐ zhǔnbèi hǎole?" (Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku, are you ready?) Tofu asked. Shampoo nodded and got into her fighting stance. "Very well, you may begin." At the drop of his hand, the two charge each other. They threw a barrage of kicks and punches at each other. The blows were so quick that the Tendo sisters couldn't keep up. They broke apart and landed away from each other. Shampoo charged at Ranma who was ready for her.

Shampoo attacked fiercely which put Ranma on the defensive. He broke her rhythm with a sweep and caught her arm. Using his akido, he placed her on the ground in a painful wrist lock. Shampoo fought through the pain and got to her knees. She then did a flip using her head, alleviating the pain of the hold. She caught Ranma in the chest, forcing him to release her. Shampoo attempted to attack from the air but Ranma met her in the air and knocked her out of it.

Shampoo hit the ground but rolled to her feet. She skid to a stop and got into her stance. Ranma got into his stance as well. They stared at each other and observed each other.

'_Damn, she kicks like a bull! She's pretty good for a girl. Those Amazons are trained really well. I wouldn't mind if she hanged around and she can show me a thing or two.' _Ranma thought.

'_Good, I'm getting the feeling back in my arm. He's good for a male. It is a shame that will not be able to give him the Kiss of Marriage. Still, I would not mind sparring with him again.'_ Shampoo thought. Their thoughts over, they continued their fight.

XXX

Everyone watched as Ranma and Shampoo attacked each. Kasumi and Nabiki looked on in awe at the fight.

"Wow, that chick is good. She's actually giving Ranma some trouble." Nabiki said.

"What is that boy doing? He's embarrassing me!" Genma growled.

"Because he's having trouble with a girl right? Man, you're pathetic." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, that was uncalled for." Soun berated.

"Ranma is having fun. Look at his face." Kasumi said. They did and they did see a small grin on his face. "I guess he hasn't had a descent challenge since coming here."

"You hear that, she's a better sparring than you." Nabiki said to Genma. Soun exclaimed again while Genma gave her a dirty look. Akane stayed silent but on the inside she was seething. She was angry at how serious he was fighting Shampoo. With her, he would just dodge and insult her. It infuriated her that he would treat Shampoo like a martial artist and not her. She just kept watching, hoping that Shampoo would defeat him.

XXX

Shampoo ducked Ranma's punch and countered with a kick. The kick was blocked and Ranma swept Shampoo's other leg. Shampoo grabbed Ranma and flipped to her feet. Still holding on to him, Shampoo blasted Ranma with a knee. See that he was dazed; she unleashed a technique that she recently learned.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist) Shampoo roared. Ranma was suddenly bombarded by punches. Ranma couldn't believe the speed behind the attack. Shampoo sent Ranma flying. Ranma hit the ground hard. Shampoo didn't let up and was about to finish him when Ranma suddenly disappeared. She was suddenly struck in the gut by Ranma's knee. Ranma vanished again and hit her again. This continued for a few seconds before he slammed her into the ground.

Shampoo struggled to stand but she was too injured by Ranma's barrage. She looked up at Ranma and saw that his eyes were that of a cat's. It was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

XXX

Shampoo awoke to find herself on a couch. She turned to see the elder sister of the household. Kasumi turned to face her and gave her a smile.

"Ah, you're awake. I'll go and get Ranma." Kasumi said. She left and returned a few minutes later with Ranma in tow. She saw that some of the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. It showed his bandaged chest.

"Nǐ gǎnjué rúhé Xǐ Fàshuǐ?" (How are you feeling Shampoo?) asked Ranma.

"Wǒ huì quányù. Wǒ xiǎng zhè yìwèizhe wǒ yǐjīng shīqùle nǐ ma?" (I will heal. I guess that means that I have lost to you?) asked Shampoo.

"Wǒ xīwàng, wǒ shì bùshì tài yìng, wǒ de zuìhòu yīcì jìngōng. Suǒyǐ, xiànzài nǐ huì zuò shénme?" (I hope that I was not too hard with my last attack. So, what will you do now?) asked Ranma.

"Wǒ huì huí jiā hé bàogào zhèlǐ fāshēngle shénme shì. Wǒ xīwàng wǒ bù huì bèi yánlì de chǔfá, wǒ huì. Wǒ zàicì gǎnxiè nǐ de jīhuì duóhuí wǒ de róngxìng. Nín shì fēicháng guāngróng de yī míng nán." (I will return home and report what happened here. Hopefully, I will not be punished as harshly as I would have. Again, I thank you for the opportunity to regain my honor. You are quite honorable for a male.) Shampoo said with amusement.

"Xièxiè. Wǒ zhù nǐ yīlù píng'ān huí jiā." (Thank you. I wish you a safe trip back home.) Ranma said. Shampoo nodded and rested. Ranma made his way back to his room to rest as well.

XXX

Ranma was taking notes as Kodachi lead the team into their exercises. It was very helpful watched and seeing what they were doing. Kodachi may have had a few screws loose but she could teach very well. After they finished their warm up, she led them into the exercises. Ranma stopped taking notes after that and turned to another section of his book. There wasn't much on the page as only one page was filled out. He stared at another and got into a thinking pose. He felt that he had gotten all he could out of akido and looked to add another style. He already eliminated karate or judo as akido fulfilled those requirements. So, what other styles were there that he could add to his new version of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū?

XXX

Kodachi said good-bye to her teammates and began walking with Ranma. She was very happy about that as she could be next to her interest. He was the only person who she hasn't had to chase. He willingly came with her and the two were learning more about each other. She was about to ask for another date from Ranma when she could see that he had something on his mind.

"Is there something wrong Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked.

"Huh? No, nothing is wrong. I'm just having a little problem with where I should go from here." Ranma said.

"I don't understand. Are you leaving Nermia? Is that harlot, Akane, bothering you again?" Kodachi asked with an edge.

"The only thing that Akane has been bothering me about is that I fight her like I fought Shampoo." Ranma said with annoyance. It was something that was really getting on his nerves. After he was all healed up, Akane challenged him to a spar. He agreed and began to dance around her like always. This served to annoy the youngest Tendo and she demanded that he took her seriously. Ranma humored her and fought back. He defeated her in less than a minute. Akane didn't accept the lost and said that he cheated. He could believe how much of a sore loser she was. He just walked out of the dojo after he put her on her rear for the fifth time.

"So, what is bothering you?" Kodachi asked.

"You remember that I told you that I'm creating my own branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū right?" Kodachi nodded. "Well, I took akido and it has worked wonders but I feel that it is time to move on. The problem that I'm coming up with is that I don't know what to do next. I really do like the stiffness of karate and judo would be a waste of my time. I'm stumped on what I should learn next." Ranma explained. Kodachi understood what he was talking about and wondered what she could do to help him. That's when she remembered that one of her classmates was a good fighter using a style that was a big sport in the states.

"Ranma-sama, what do you know about Boxing?" Kodachi asked him.

"Boxing, isn't that an American sport?" Ranma asked.

"Yes it is. A classmate of mines was being accosted by these boys a while back. She decided to fight back and went to a boxing studio in Arakawa. The studio is owned by a former champion. The next time that those boys attempted to accost her, she knocked them out cold. Perhaps you should consider it." Kodachi explained.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea. How about you and I go to the studio and talk to the guy that runs it. After that, I'll treat you for the rest of the day." Ranma said.

"I would greatly like that. Does Saturday work for you, say around noon?" Kodachi asked.

"That works for me." Ranma said. The two switch topics as Ranma took her home.

XXX

Ranma was meditating as always. As he sat in silence, two cats were lying next to him. One happened to be the cat of one of Kasumi's neighbors. He opened his eyes showing signs of the Nekoken (Cat Fist). He petted the two cats and he was really calm around them. He couldn't thank that old priestess in China enough for teaching him this exercise. He could only image what would have happened if he went out of control.

"Hey Ranma, I'm here to warn you that Akane is on the warpath. Kuno-baby mentioned through a bull-horn that you're taking Kodachi out again. She wasn't happy about it." Nabiki said.

"Kodachi helped me with a mental block and this is my way of thanking her. It isn't a date, more of an outing. I don't see why she would be angry. She vehemently denied that we're close. You don't think that she has a crush on me?" Ranma asked.

"Well, you are quite a catch Ranma-baby. Lucky for you I'm looked for someone with a bit more." Nabiki said.

"My wallet thanks you." Ranma joked. Nabiki noticed the cats and was a bit curious.

"I thought that you had a fear of cats because of what your father put you through?" Nabiki asked. Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. "I read the freeloader's journal too. So what's the deal?"

"Well, I meet this holy woman in China when I was looking for my cure. She recognized that I was put through the Nekoken training and apologized for it. She told me that I will forever have a fear of cats before of my stupid father. She then taught me a meditation that will help curb the fear. I had to do it three times a week for at least an hour. She said that the meditation would even help me control the Nekoken as well. I'm not there yet but I can use the Nekoken in small bursts." Ranma explained.

"Are you planning to teach it when you create your own branch?" Nabiki asked.

"Not a chance in hell. When I master it, I'll be the first and only one. I wouldn't put anyone through that training." Ranma said.

"Well, at least you can control the fear." Nabiki said.

"Yeah, around these two cats. If I was ever surrounded by them, then I would just flip out. If you ever see that happen, you get out the area." He warned.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Nabiki asked with a grin.

"Ask my dad, he'll tell what I did when I snapped. It took a kind old lady to calm me down." Ranma explained. Unknown to either one of them, someone had heard most of what Ranma had just said. That person's name was Gosunkugi Hikaru. Gos, as people called him, was making his way to the Kuno estate. He had found that weakness that Kuno was asked for. Who knew that the great Saotome Ranma had a fear of cats? Gosunkugi crackled a little as it was going to be payback against Ranma. He did not like how he treated Akane as much as Kuno didn't and he was going to make him pay for it. After he reported to Kuno, he was going to get him a bunch of cats.

XXXXX

_**Authors'**_** Notes: **Well, here's a new chapter. I always believed that Shampoo was the stronest of the females that chased after Ranma. Yeah, she acted like a bimbo but I never believed any of the others could really beat her. She is Cologne's heir right? Shouldn't she know a couple of those techniques that she teaches Ranma? So, my version of Shampoo will be different. She'll still be a little like how she is in the manga but toned down. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Ranma wasn't one to get irritated easily. His father irritated him, Mr. Tendo irritated him and Akane irritated but he wasn't so easily irritated. However, when someone attempted to waste his time by sending a fake rescue note, he tended to get irritated. He looked to his right and he saw that Akane was with him. She was angry because the note was addressed from her. He confronted her about it and she scoffed at him. Showing her the note, she went nuts that someone attempted to copy her handwriting. She decided to find out who did it and dragged him along with her.

They saw the gym and entered. What Ranma saw, almost made him bust out laughing. He didn't know who this guy was but if he mocking Akane, he was all for it. He was dressed in a girl uniform and tied by a rope wrapped around his waist. He was even wearing a wig. He saw that Akane was not amused by the display. She walked up to him, tore him down and held him by the front of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akane ordered. Gosunkugi got a happy look on his face.

'_She talked to me.'_ Ranma saw this and couldn't believe that this zombie looking guy like Akane. His danger sense kicked in and he quickly moved to the side. Using the momentum of his attacker, Ranma flipped the guy onto his back. Using his Akido skills, he twisted the arm and placed the guy in a painful wrist lock. He heard the sound of something wooden hit the ground. It didn't take Ranma long to figure things out. He applied a little more pressure making Kuno cry out.

"So, this is your doing. I thought that we had an understanding seeing that I'm a friend of your sister's?" Ranma asked.

"That does not dissolve you from your transgressions knave." Kuno said with pain.

"Oh, and what have I done that has angered you so?" Ranma asked mockingly. He released the kendoist and stood ready. Kuno grabbed his bokken and rubbed his very sore wrist. He glared at Ranma who didn't look scared.

"I have had enough of your ill words about me and my beauteous Akane. I will have satisfaction and will have you one your knees soon enough." Kuno declared. Ranma looked at him like he was stupid.

"Really? How are you about to accomplish that?" Ranma asked. He watched as Kuno smirked at him.

"There is no escape knave. I know your weakness and I will use it against you. Unleash the trap!" Kuno ordered. Gosunkugi nodded and pulled a rope. It opened a trap door that dropped Ranma, Akane and himself into a large pit. Ranma and Akane landed on their feet while Gosunkugi fell on his ass. Ranma looked at the zombie boy.

"Who makes a trap and gets himself caught in it?" Ranma asked mockingly. That's when he heard the sound of a cat. Ranma stiffen and saw a cat coming out of the shadows. He quickly attempted to use his meditation exercise when he heard another cat. That was soon followed by the sound of another cat and another. Ranma looked around and was getting paler. He was breathing hard and was franticly looking for an escape. The roar of a tiger was the straw that broke the camel's back and Ranma sank to his knees. Akane grabbed Gosunkugi again and glared at him.

"You stole a tiger?" Akane growled.

"I-I ran out of small cats." Was his lame excuse. That's when the both of them felt that cats stop. Akane could see that they looked scared about something. She turned toward Ranma who was giving off a very bad vibe. He looked at the cats and let out a small meow.

X-X-X

Kuno stood proudly at his accomplishment and waited for the foul Saotome to break because of his fear. That's when Nabiki entered the gym. She marched over to him and gave him a glare. Kuno flinched a bit and wondered what the mercenary was so angry about.

"Tell me that you didn't go through with this stupid plan of yours." Nabiki said.

"I have no stupid plans but if you are talking about that sorcerer that has insulted my love and holds the pig-tailed girl hostage, then it is done and soon he would be cowering in front of me." Kuno boasted.

"You idiot! Do you know how much danger that you have put people in?" Nabiki shouted. Suddenly, there was an explosion. There was a rain of cats that landed and were quick to get out of the area. Nabiki was wondering about the tiger but her attention was elsewhere. She saw that Ranma was on all fours and was poised like a cat. "Damn, I'm too late." Nabiki said. She turned to everyone in the gym. "Everybody, we need to get out of the area."

"The Blue Thunder does not run from danger. I will vanquish this evil the vile Saotome has performed." Kuno said. He made an aggressive move against Ranma. Ranma looked at him and snarled. As Nabiki and the others got out of the gym, there was a loud boom and something was sent flying out of the gym. She saw the thing hit the ground with thud. She looked to see that it was Kuno. He looked really bad from the wound on his chest. From out of the gym, Ranma was walking on all fours and making his way toward Kuno. Nabiki cursed and got in front of her classmate. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew that it was stupid. As Neko-Ranma neared, he caught sight of Nabiki. Nabiki watched as he seemed to calm down some. He was still making his way to her and suddenly sat in front of her. He gave her this confused look and tilted his head.

Nabiki looked at him and did something equally stupid. She held out her hand to Ranma. Ranma saw the hand and sniffed it for a while. He then proceeded to lick the hand and began to purr. Nabiki was a little disgusted by the lick but saw that Ranma wanted her to pet him. She did just that, scratching him behind the ears. This just seemed to make Ranma purr some more and he began to act playfully with the middle Tendo.

"I guess I'm one of the people you like huh? Man, I wish I had a camera. This would sell like hot-cakes." Nabiki joked.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!" Akane roared. Nabiki looked up to see Akane coming at him with some bad intention. Ranma growled and looked ready to charge. Nabiki got to her feet and stood in between the two.

"Akane, you need to stop this. Ranma isn't himself and can seriously hurt you." Nabiki warned.

"Get out of the way Nabiki!" Akane ordered and summoned a mallet from out of nowhere. She reared it back to lay a beating on Ranma. Ranma quickly dashed forward and took a swipe at her. Akane's mallet and clothes were suddenly torn into ribbons. A mortified Akane quickly covered herself and let out a loud scream. Neko-Ranma smirked before taking off, off school grounds. Nabiki sighed and went to deal with her sister. She only hoped that Ranma didn't run into someone he didn't like.

X-X-X

Kasumi had just finished cleaning the home and was taking a small break. Her father was reading the paper and Mr. Saotome was somewhere. She just loved this time where she could relax and enjoy the breeze. Her quiet time suddenly came to an end when someone dropped down in front of her. Kasumi was a little spooked but she took a good look at the person in front of her.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Ranma turned to look at her. Kasumi was a little confused by how he was acting. It was like he was a cat. That's when she remembered the journal that Genma had. She knew about Ranma's phobia of cats. Somehow, he must have been trapped by a whole lot of cats. Kasumi also read that the last time this happened; a kindly old woman brought him out of it. Kasumi could not leave him like this so she decided to help him. "Come here kitty, come on. I'm not going to hurt you." Neko-Ranma looked at her and made his way over to her. He sniffed her hand and instantly jumped onto her lap. Kasumi was a little startled but she quickly got over it. She petted Neko-Ranma who purred happily.

"That's a good kitty." Kasumi cooed. Neko-Ranma looked up to the elder Tendo. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it a kiss that Kasumi hadn't received in a long time. He went back to lying in Kasumi's lap unaware of the huge blush on her face. The frozen Kasumi continued to pet Ranma, her face red as a tomato.

X-X-X

"Again, I apologize for lying in your lap Kasumi. I didn't mean for that to happen. Thank you for getting me out of that state." Ranma said.

"It was no problem at all." Kasumi said with a smile. She fiddled with her cup of tea before speaking again. "So, you don't remember anything from when you are a cat?"

"No, no I don't. Did I do something to you Kasumi?" Ranma asked.

"N-No, nothing but lay in my lap. That was a surprising day we just had, huh?" Kasumi said with a laugh. Ranma joined her in laughter. That's when Nabiki and Akane entered the home. Ranma noticed that she was wearing a pair of sweats. Nabiki huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well now, it looks like that you're back to normal." Nabiki said.

"I'm really sorry that I gave you so much trouble Nabiki. I hope I didn't do anything to embarrass you." Ranma said.

"Not I but you gave those boys quite a show after you shredded Akane's uniform." Nabiki said with a grin.

"It isn't funny! I knew that he was a pervert and that just proves it!" Akane said.

"I've told you for tenth time today, he wasn't in control. He could have easily put you in the nurse's office like he did Kuno. If you had listened to me and chilled out, maybe he would have been nice to you like he was to me." Nabiki explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Well, when you're in the Nekoken, anyone who is aggressive toward you, you'll destroy them in no time flat. If you're okay with the person, then you're pretty playful with them." Nabiki explained.

"So because you and I are cool with one another, I didn't attack you?" Nabiki nodded at the question. "Well, that makes you and Kasumi that can bring me out of my Nekoken state. Again, I'm really sorry about laying in your lip like that Kasumi." Ranma said.

"You don't need to apologize. You're weren't yourself." Kasumi said.

"Lying on your lap? What else happened this afternoon?" Nabiki asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Kasumi exclaimed. Everyone looked at Kasumi who just stared at her tea cup. Her cheeks were red but did not raise her head to look at anyone of them. Nabiki could only smirk and wonder what happened between her and Ranma.

X-X-X

Ranma who was wearing some causal clothes had Kodachi hanging off his arm. She led him to the boxing studio that she told him about. They entered and they saw that the place was pretty well equipped. Ranma was looking around while Kodachi asked one of the boxers's to meet the owner. Kodachi led Ranma to the office where they met with the owner, Tamakuma Leopard. The man allowed the two to sit before taking one himself.

"So, how can I help you two?" he asked.

"It's me who needs the help Leopard-san. My name is Saotome Ranma and I am a student of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Recently, I am at odds with my father who trained me and I am looking to separate from his school. I am starting to create my own school and I'm learning several styles to create it. I have learned akido and my lovely friend here have suggested boxing." Ranma said.

"I am impressed that someone as young as you is doing such a thing. What do you hope to achieve in learning boxing Ranma?" Leopard asked.

"Well, what can boxing do for me?" Ranma asked.

"That is a very good question. A boxer can attack from almost every angle. They are swift and agile. If you decided to learn, your footwork will become better, your power will improve and we can improve your ability to dodge. Boxers are very good at defense and offense. Are you interested?" Leopard asked.

"You've got my interest sir. Can you tell me more?" Ranma asked.

X-X-X

Ranma and Kodachi exited the studio after an hour. Ranma had a smile on his face. This trip was very worth it and he couldn't wait to get started in learning this sport. Kodachi could see that Ranma was very happy.

"I take it that you are pleased Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked.

"Yeah and I have you to thank for it. If I remember correctly, I owe you lunch." Ranma said and stuck out his elbow. Kodachi took it and the two made their way to the nearest restaurant.

X-X-X-X-X

_**Authors'**_** Notes:** Leopard Tamakuma is a real person. He is a former WBA World Flyweight Champion who won twenty-seven matches. He currently lives in Arakawa so I figured that I would use this to create a boxing studio for Ranma to learn at. Most former champions open gyms in real life, so I went with that. So, Leopard Tamakuma does not belong to me or anyone else but Leopard Tamakuma.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Ranma was hitting the bag, taking instructions from one of the coaches in the boxing studio. He had been learning boxing for about week now and he loved every minute of it. The coaches were very easy going and patient with him. They showed him how boxers' moved and fought. He was getting better at attacking from angles and felt much lighter on her feet. He also increased his strength, cardio and speed of his feet and hands. It helped in case he had to fight someone like Ryoga or his father who had very high stamina.

Sparring was great as well. It took him a while to stop throwing kicks at his sparring partners but he was a quick learner. The spars were great as he a lot for it. The sparring was always done with pads, which was new to him. It was explained to him that it was to protect new fighters. Leonard explained to him that this was the way for new students to get use to sparring. He also explained that every discipline did this. Ranma remembered this and put it in the back of his mind.

After another great session at the studio, he arrive in Nermia and was on his way home. He was wondering what Kasumi was cooking for dinner when something jumped in front of him. That something was a lavender colored cat. He flinched a little but he quickly calmed himself and used his meditation exercise. He was now calm and knelt down to the cat. He scratched it behind the ears. The cat really enjoyed it.

"You like that huh?" Ranma asked with a smirk. The cat just meowed and enjoyed the scratching. Ranma observed the cat and couldn't help but get a sense of familiarity. "You know, you remind me of this Amazon I know. She was a great fighter too. How about I take you home and give you a bath?" The cat meowed happily and jumped onto his shoulder. Ranma just smiled and continued on his trip home. It didn't take him long to reach the Tendo compound. He said his hellos to everyone and told them that he was going to clean this cat that he found. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. When the tub was half full, the cat jumped off his shoulder and jumped into the water. Ranma waited for her to resurface. What resurfaced was a very big surprise to the martial arts. It was a very beautiful, very naked and very wet Shampoo.

Shampoo shook her hair dry and stared at the blushing Ranma. She looked at him with confusion when he turned away from her.

_**X-X-X**_

Shampoo sat with the Tendos and the Saotomes. She was dressed in Nabiki's clothes which was hard to find something because of her bust. She sat with them and was ready to explain as to why she was back.

"Wǒ gāoxìng de kàn dào nǐ zàicì xǐ fǎ shuǐ, dàn wǒ yào wèn, wèishéme nǐ huílái ma? (I'm glad to see you again Shampoo but I must ask, why are you back?)" Ranma asked.

"If it is good with you, I would like to speak in your tongue this time. I will need to get better at it since I will be here for a while." Shampoo said.

"That's not bad. Have we been practicing?" asked Nabiki.

"Hai, as I am being groomed to be the next leader of my village. To answer your early question, I am here to actually here to warn you Ranma." Shampoo said.

"Warn me?" Ranma said.

"Yes. After our fight, I returned home and explained what happened to my council. They were mixed in what happened but were very impressed that you, a male, was so honorable. They let me off with a minor punishment." Shampoo explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're back." Akane cut in.

"Maybe if you keep quiet and let her finish, we would find out." Ranma said. Akane shot him a glare but did nothing.

"Anyway, my great-grandmother and leader of our village grilled me about the fight we had. She was very impressed with your skills and with the fact that you may have mastered the forbidden Nekoken (Cat Fist). It was not my intention to let her know that but it slipped out. She wishes to get you within our family so that we could have that power." Shampoo said.

"How does she plan to do that?" asked Kasumi.

"The truth is Ranma, when you defeated me, I should have given you the 'Kiss of Marriage'. When a strong male defeats an Amazon of our tribe, we hunt them down and get them to marry us. It is because we believe that it will bring strong blood to our tribe. Since our battle was a matter of honor and we agreed on 'no kisses', I was not punished for that." Shampoo explained.

"So she wants you to get me to defeat you again so that you can give me the 'Kiss of Marriage' so she could get the Nekoken?" Shampoo nodded to Ranma's question. "Not to offend your great grandmother, but that isn't going to happen. If I ever gain control of the Nekoken, I will be the only one. I will not put anyone through the training my idiot father did with me." Ranma said.

"Why are you warning us Shampoo? Wouldn't your great grandmother be angry should she learn of this?" Nabiki asked.

"I will be honest with you, I do wish for Ranma to be my husband." Shampoo said. Kasumi frowned a little, Ranma was a little surprised and Akane grinded her teeth. "You are very strong and I like that. However, I respect you and your honor. You gave me the chance to regain my honor and I thank you for it. I don't wish for you to be forced into anything, which my elder will most likely do."

"Thank you for that and for the warning. I will be on guard for when she comes after me." Ranma said. That's when he remembered another question. "Why do you have a curse?"

"That would be my great grandmother's fault. She figured that it would be good training. She was half right and half wrong." Shampoo said with a tone.

"I feel for you. Many adults can be slow at times. Take my father for example." Ranma said. Kasumi, Shampoo and Nabiki chuckled at him while the elder Saotome growled at his son.

_**X-X-X**_

Ranma couldn't wait to eat his lunch. He had watched Kasumi make him a bento that was specially made. Kasumi giggled at him when his mouth was watering. He was praying for the lunch bell to ring so that he could dig into Kasumi's special lunch. When it did ring, Ranma couldn't get out the class fast enough. He ran to his favorite spot so that he could eat. Despite his hunger, it did not deter him from sensing an attack. He dodged out of the way of an old looking staff. He got into a stance when his attacker was quickly on him. Using his boxing, he bobbed and weaved out of their thrusts. He closed in and threw a cross at the person. They flipped over it and returned to attacking.

He threw his stuff down and concentrated on whoever was attacking him. He used his boxing to get into the person's guard and caught their wrist. He attempted to get the person to drop their staff with his aikido skills but the person slipped out of his grasp. Watching them carefully, the two lashed out with some quick finger strikes at each other. Ranma felt a bit more hit him than the few that hit his opponent. They separated and stood across from each other. Using his good arm, he undid the shiatsu points that the person hit and returned to a defensive stance.

"My great granddaughter was right. You are quite skilled. It seems that you have introduced another style to your repertoire. Not many can dodge me so well." An old voice said. Ranma did not relax his guard as he observed the person in front of him. She was a very small person and very wrinkly. She wore a Chinese robe and a hairpin. He was very impressed that she could balance herself so easily on that wooden cane of hers.

"You must be Shampoo's great grandmother." Ranma said.

"Yes I am. My name is Cologne and I assume that my great granddaughter has told you of the reason that I'm here." Cologne said.

"Yeah and I'll letting you know right now, I ain't going to marry Shampoo. It's not that she isn't beautiful, but my mind is on more important things." Ranma said.

"Do you truly think that you can ignore three thousand years of Chinese Amazon history? I do thank you for giving her back her honor but she allow such power to slip through her fingers." She said.

"She told me about your interest in the Nekoken. Sorry to say that the Nekoken will be mastered by me and will die with me. You've wasted your time in coming here and you've wasted your time with this talk." he said.

"Have I now?" Cologne moved quickly and hit a spot on Ranma's body. She flew across the field and landed on the wall. The two stared at each other for a while. "I am confident that you will change your mind Saotome Ranma. I can wait for the day when you come begging me for help." Cologne said and hopped away from the area. Ranma sighed and picked up his stuff. He could only wonder what was in store for him with Cologne after him.

_**X-X-X**_

Shampoo was going through her swordplay. She was quickly, precise and deadly. It was a beautiful dance of metal as the blade moved through the air with ease. She ended the form with a furious thrust. She relaxed and bowed to no one.

"You are getting better." Cologne said.

"Great grandmother, how was your day?" Shampoo asked.

"It was enlightening. That Ranma boy will make a fine husband for you." She said.

"Elder, I wish that you would not pursue this course of action. He may end up hating us should we do this. It is as his name means, he is a wild horse who cannot and will not be tamed." She explained.

"What are you so worried about my child? Did you not tell me that you found him interesting back home?" Cologne asked.

"I do and I will admit that I feel funny being near him. However, I feel that he can become a power that could come back to deal a blow to our village. I believe that it was you who said to prepare for the worst." Shampoo said.

"You worry too much my child. My plan will work and Ranma will be begging to marry you. Trust me my child." Cologne said. Shampoo sighed and looked at her elder.

"What is your plan great grandmother?" Shampoo asked. Cologne smiled and explained her plan.

_**X-X-X**_

Ranma couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. It kept growing ever since meeting Shampoo's relative. He didn't like this feeling and wished for it to go away. Even Kasumi's positivity didn't help calm him. He sighed and hoped nothing happened today at school. As he neared the entrance, he noticed a couple of guys on the ground. They were moaning and groaning. He then noticed that Kuno was embedded into the wall. He saw a lone girl standing in the middle of it, holding two huge maces. Ranma instantly recognized the purple hair of Shampoo.

As he walked up to her, he noticed that she was wearing a school uniform of Furinken. He had to admit, she did look really good in that uniform. He quickly shook his head from such thoughts.

"Yo Shampoo, what's going on?" Ranma asked. Shampoo turned to see him with Akane and Nabiki. "What's with the uniform? Are you going here now?"

"Yes I am. It was a decision that I made for myself. Anyway, I need to talk to you in private. There is something that you need to know about what my great grandmother has planned for you." Shampoo said.

"Before we get to that, did you do this?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, that perverted boy thought that he could claim me. I showed why it wasn't a good thought." Shampoo said.

"Who do you think you are? This was my fight!" Akane exclaimed. Shampoo looked at her like she was stupid.

"Is she okay?" Shampoo asked.

"I really don't know. So what do you need to talk to me about?" Ranma asked. She was about to talk when she pushed Ranma out of the way. Ranma did a back-flip and landed on his feet. He looked to see a few daggers in the spot that he was formerly in. Suddenly someone landed in front of him. Ranma stood up and wondered who this guy was. Whoever he was, he was dangerous and Ranma was instantly on guard.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Ranma looked at the teenager who had just thrown those daggers at him. He was a tall guy with long black hair. He wore long white robes and black kung-fu pants and shoes. He faced the guy and prepared for whatever he was going to throw at him. Suddenly, the boy turned his attention to a random girl that was in the area. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"My darling Shampoo, I have come to claim your love." He said. He was rewarded with a slap and a punch to the back of the head.

"Stupid Mousse, put on your glasses." Shampoo spat. Mousse pulled out some coke-bottle glasses and put them on his face. He looked to see and angry Shampoo, some angry teenage girls and a crying girl. Ranma was confused by what was going on. Mousse turned his attention to Shampoo.

"Shampoo…" Mousse began.

"I heard you the first time. Why are you here?" Shampoo asked.

"I've come to take you back home. You don't need to do this. The council has already punished you and you still got to keep your honor. Why are you following that old troll?" Mousse asked.

"That's my great grandmother and she is the leader. Besides, you are only here because you are jealous and annoying. I have told you dozens of times that I do not like you in that way. We were friends once but you are this close to losing that as well." Shampoo said.

"But I love you Shampoo. I can make you more happy than that male." Mousse said while pointing at Ranma.

"You are starting to make me angry." Shampoo growled.

"But Shampoo…" Mousse said.

"Hey, I think that she told you that she doesn't like you. If you were a true friend, you would respect her wishes." Ranma said. Mousse was surprised that Ranma suddenly appeared before them. Shampoo was as well. Mousse suddenly sneered at the pig-tailed martial arts.

"This does not concern you foreigner." Mousse snarled.

"I think it does since you are talking about me. I don't know what your issues are but I don't like your attitude toward her. She is a great sparing partner and warrior. She has made her feelings clear and the way that you're acting is a disrespect to her." Ranma said. Mousse growled at Ranma. He didn't like the way Ranma spoke to him.

"I challenge you to a duel! The winner of the duel will be with Shampoo!" Mousse shouted.

"You are really starting to piss me off. She is not a prize moron and I refuse your request. However, I'll fight you just to stomp you out." Ranma growled.

"Fine! I will show everyone that you aren't as strong as you project yourself to be! I'll show you who a real man is!" Mousse said and leap off. Once gone, Ranma faced Shampoo.

"I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes. I know you can defend yourself." Ranma said.

"No, it's okay. I appreciated it. So, can you show me around the school? I'm very new here." Shampoo said with a cute smile. Ranma just chuckled and led her inside the school. Watching them, Akane fumed. She didn't know why but Shampoo bothered her a lot. She bothered her more than Kodachi did. She would never admit that it was because of Ranma. No way was she ever going to admit that.

Nabiki watched her sister and smirked. It was funny how Akane acted like she didn't like Ranma but she would get real jealous if he paid attention to anyone else. She looked at the back of the Amazon and couldn't help but wonder the odds. Would Shampoo gain Ranma's heart? Would it be Kodachi? Would it be Kasumi? Whoever the winner could be, Nabiki decided to stay out of it. Ranma was a smart guy. He could figure it out on his own.

_**XXX**_

Ranma sighed tiredly after another day of learning. He sparred in boxing class today and it was a great experience for him. He saw what a really good boxer could do with enough skills and training. He won his spar but just barely. Getting hit from all angles was very hard to defend against. Also, he had to stop himself from using his Akido skills. Still, his trainers were impressed with his progress and so was he.

Now he was about to take a nice soak in the tub to relax his muscles. He dumped himself with cold water which made him shiver and change. After scrubbing herself with soap, she step into the furo of hot water. In an instant she jumped out screaming. Wrapping a towel around herself… wait, that was wrong. He should have been male when he touched the hot water. He again touch the water and winced at how hot it was. By that time, everyone in the household arrived to see what was going on.

"What wrong Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"I really don't know. I was about to take a soak when I was boiling. I didn't make the water that hot but my skin was on fire. Even touching it with my hand burns like hell. Also, I haven't changed back. I don't understand it." Ranma explained.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on your situation." A voice said. They all turned to see Cologne standing on the hot water. She had a wicked grin on her face. Ranma glared at the woman.

"What have you done to me?" Ranma demanded.

"I hit a certain point on your body. It makes your skin as sensitive as a Cat's Tongue. Now, even lukewarm water will scold you. You will never be able to change back to your original form because of it. I do have a cure for it but I was hoping that we can work out a little deal that includes my great-granddaughter." Cologne said, crackling about what she did. Everyone wasn't too happy about that. That's when a very cold feeling washed over everyone. Even Cologne was affected by this feeling. It was coming from Ranma. Her aura was very visible and Cologne could tell that she was angry. Ranma gave one of the harshest glares she had ever received. She also saw that her eyes were slitted. Cologne gulped at the murder in his eyes.

"You old crone… I'll make you pay for this." Ranma snarled. Cologne then saw him flex his muscles. She quickly moved out of the way as Ranma launched an air wave at her. It blew out the wall and window. Cologne landed on the ground and looked back at the destruction Ranma had caused.

'_My God, I've heard only stories of the power someone could do with the Nekoken.'_ Cologne then saw Ranma standing there, glaring down at her. '_It seems that I have made a miscalculation in dealing with this male. I must retreat for now.'_ Cologne took a step back but Ranma wasn't about to let her get away. Cologne was so surprised when Ranma was in her face, her hand raised. She brought it down, creating a huge boom. When the dust settled, Ranma was the only one there. She growled in anger before let out an inhumane roar.

_**XXX**_

Shampoo was setting up the last of the tables for the restaurant that they were going to open soon. It was how she and Cologne would be able to stay in the country while pursuing Ranma. She went a little further and got her a student visa so that she could learn a bit more about the Japanese culture. Her first day was pretty interesting. Ranma showed her around, she met a few people and she was even offered a couple of dates from the male student body. With the exception of Mousse's arrival, it was a pretty good day.

The door opened and Shampoo turned to see who it was. It was her great grandmother and she could see that she looked troubled. She went into the kitchen to get some tea that she had made earlier. She returned back with a pot and a cup. She placed them in front of Cologne who was sitting down. Cologne took the pot but had to steadied herself first. Shampoo had never seen her like this.

"Great grandmother, what is wrong?" Shampoo asked.

"It seems that I have made an error in dealing with this male." Cologne said. She drank the tea and it seem to calm her down some. "I witnessed just how powerful that boy can become should he ever master the Nekoken. I barely escaped my encounter with him."

"He attacked you! That does not really sound like the Ranma I know." Shampoo said.

"It was my fault after all. He knows of what I did to him and he was not happy. In his anger, he tapped into the Nekoken. I am just lucky that he isn't in control or I probably would have had to use some of our stronger techniques to defeat him." Cologne said.

"What are we going to do elder?" Shampoo asked.

"For now, we will lay low. I don't wish to poke the bear. I will also get started on the Phoenix Pill. It is the only thing that can release Ranma from the pressure point." Cologne.

"I hate to say this elder but I warned you that this would not work." Shampoo said.

"Don't get cute Shampoo. I did what was best for the tribe and for you." Cologne said.

"I understand that but he isn't like any normal male. He is quite determined and proud. He values his honor and wishes to be one of the best martial artists in the world. He does all this for someone who he considers important." She explained.

"How do you know all this?" Cologne asked with curiousity.

"We spoke like I wanted to do. Our tactics of old will not work with this one. We must adapt and use a different method in order to win." Shampoo said. Cologne looked at the young woman in front of her. She noticed this change in Shampoo when she returned from her hunt of Ranma's curse. She had grown a little in mind, body and skill. She smiled at her great granddaughter.

"You will make a great leader someday Shampoo. I will retire for tonight." She said. Shampoo bowed to her and cleaned the table. Cologne made her way to her room with much on her mind.

_**XXX**_

The next day, Ranma was standing on a stage. She was stretching and making herself ready for this fight. Many in the crowd was wondering who this girl was while Kuno was cheering on his water-sprite red-haired goddess. Mousse stood across from him, a confident smirk on his face.

"I can not believe that Shampoo wants you. You aren't even a full man." Mousse mocked.

"Keep talking moron, I've bottled up some rage from last night because of you village leader. Since I can't deal with her, you'll have to do." Ranma said. Mousse scoffed at her and prepared himself for battle. The two squared off and readied themselves. Mousse started things off but launch several daggers at Ranma. Ranma quickly weaved around them and was within Mousse's guard. Mousse whipped out a sword but Ranma blocked his wrist. He them grabbed and twisted it, making him release the weapon. Mousse attempted to use another weapon but Ranma disarmed him as well. She them hit him with three quick punches and swept him off his feet, driving him down to the ground hard. Ranma hopped away to get some distance.

Mousse was quickly to his feet and unleashed some chains. He used them as whips in order to get Ranma. Ranma easily dodged and weaved out of the way of the whip attack, showing amazing flexability and grace. She moved in again and blasted mousse with a kick to the chin. She popped to her feet and began to use a series of throws while holding Mousse in a painful wrist lock. After ten repeated throws, Ranma twisted Mousse's wrist some more, getting a cry from the teen. Mousse threw his foot back to kick Ranma. Ranma rolled out of the way and saw that the heel of his shoe had a blade on it. Mousse attempted to get the feeling back in his wrist while he pulled out another weapon from his robes.

"Geez, how many weapon do you got on you?" Ranma asked.

"I am a paractioner of the Hidden Weapons Style. I am also one of the best from my village." Mousse said.

"While interesting, it wouldn't fit well with the style that I'm creating." Ranma said. "Besides, so far you haven't showed me anything impressive. It makes believe that you're nothing without all those weapons you keep on your person."

"You dare to mock me! Fine, if you want a straight up fight, then you'll get it!" Mousse shouted. He disrobed himself and discarded his weapons. He slipped into a standard Wu Shu stance that Ranma saw during his travels. Ranma prepared himself as things were about to get serious.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes: **_Sorry that this took me so long to finish. i had some issue to take care of and a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I good now and I've good the new chapter out. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Mousse stumbled back after Ranma tagged him with another jab. He tried to strike him but Ranma just bobbed and weaved around his attacks. She caught him with another jab and followed with a hook to his jaw. She continued with a knee to his ribs, a cross to the body and finished with an overhand punch to the other side of his face. Mousse tripped up but managed to stand on his feet. He turned to face Ranma who was bouncing on the ball of her feet. This made him even angrier.

He just couldn't understand why he was losing so badly. His pride had been shattered by this half man. He thought that he would have been able to defeat and humiliation him but it had not gone the way he had expected. Even with the few weapons he had, he was easily disarmed by her and she made him pay for his blunders. He even tried to rip all her clothes off but he failed at that as well. He wasn't expected this from him. Sure he had to be strong to defeat his Shampoo but he was not expecting him to be this good.

Mousse glared at him as Ranma egged him on. Mousse stood and charged at him.

_**XXX**_

"Wow, I can't believe how good Ranma is. He's really taking this plan of his seriously and he might succeed. I've never seen daddy fight quite like this." Nabiki commented.

"He is certainly on the right path. Look at how many people are into the fight. He is promoting his style of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). I wouldn't be surprised if he gets some people asking to learn." Dr. Tofu Ono said. He was Ranma's boss and teacher. He gave him a part-time job and at his spare time, he taught Ranma about medicine. He didn't mind as he was doing it for his future students. He also enjoyed his company and the two would sometimes spar. He found Ranma to be a very skilled individual.

Akane said nothing and continued to watch the fight with a glare. At the beginning, she was in awe at Ranma's skills. Even in his girl form, he was still a force to be reckoned with. It slowly changed when she heard the words of her schoolmates. They were talking about how strong he was, how much of a better martial artist he was, how he was stronger than her and the most infuriating thing, that he was the true heir of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. That pissed her off more than anything. She was an heir of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū too. Why was Ranma the only one getting praise? She just kept glaring at Ranma, hoping that she would make a mistake.

Hidden away, Cologne and Shampoo watched the fight. Cologne couldn't help but be impressed with the skills of the young martial artist. Mousse was no slouch when it came to the Hidden Weapons Style. He was pretty foolish to discard his robes and played right into Ranma's hands. Shampoo just had a smirk on her face.

"I have chosen well great-grandmother." Shampoo said.

"That you have. Are you sure that we can't do this another way? It does not seem proper for someone of my station to do this." Cologne said.

"I would not do it either but it is a weakness that we can exploit. Besides, he will not ignore us as a piece of us will be a part of his Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Shampoo explained.

"Very well, we will do this your way." Cologne said. The two Amazons watched the fight as it looked like it was about to come to an end.

_**XXX**_

Mousse hit the ground again after another combo from Ranma. The teen struggled to stand to his feet. Ranma was a little impressed with his resilience.

"Man, I watched one of the trainers use that combination and the guy was on the canvas for a while. Look, this fight isn't getting you anywhere. Just stop this and it will all be over." Ranma said.

"Are you scared that you will fail half man?" Mousse taunted.

"Fail at what? This fight has been one-sided since you stupidly threw away your cloak. I'm much faster than you in this form and I do pack quite a punch. You assumed that in this form I am weak. Who's the failure now?" Ranma returned. This angered the teen and he threw several smoke bombs at Ranma. Blinded, Ranma searched for an exit. When she did, she saw a shadow from above. She looked but couldn't see clearly as Mousse had attacked her with the sun at his back.

"Michi Inchua Chuan (Raking Hawk's Talon)!" Mousse roared and descended down with a dive kick. Ranma caught the gleam of blades at the toes of his feet. Thinking quickly, Ranma waited at the last second before using what Kodachi taught him. She dislodged several joints and was able to bend at an impossible angle, which saved her from being stomped and stabbed. She quickly popped her joints back in place and rushed Mousse. She was moving so fast that Mousse thought he saw several images of her. Ranma then unleashed a barraged of punches with amazing speed. Mousse's head bobbed like a speed bag. Ranma ended the barrage with an uppercut that sent Mousse flying from the ring. He landed in a heap on the ground.

Ranma looked over and saw that he was not moving. A closer inspection showed that he was out cold. With this confirmed, Ranma was declared winner. Everyone cheered for the good fight that he had. Ranma looked pleased with himself/herself. While it was one-sided fight, his/her training with other styles was bearing a lot of fruit. He was on his/her way to gaining his own style.

_**XXX**_

A big dinner was made by Kasumi. She told everyone it was for Ranma's victory. Nabiki was also celebrating Ranma's win as she had made a killing from the bets. The only person who was not celebrating was Akane. She didn't like the fact that everyone was gushing over Ranma's victory. If that stupid guy with the glasses had just kept his robe on, he might have taken Ranma down a peg or two. Ranma himself was happy but at the same time annoyed. He was still confined to his girl form. He still had some issues with it and didn't like being in this form for so long. He was going to find that old hag and force her to give him something to unlock this form.

The doorbell rang and Kasumi went to get the door. She returned a few seconds later with Shampoo and Cologne. Ranma saw Cologne and growled. Before she could speak, Shampoo held her hand up.

"I know Ranma is upset but my great-grandmother has something to tell you." Shampoo said. Ranma looked at the old crone who stared right back. After a tense moment, Cologne threw something at Ranma. She caught it and read the writing on the case.

"Phoenix Pill?" she asked.

"I was… hasty in my actions. I was only doing so because my great-granddaughter admired you so. I thought that I could force you to bend to our ways. I was wrong and that is my apology. The Phoenix Pill will undo the Cat's Tongue point I activated." Cologne said. Ranma didn't trust her so easily and it showed in his face. However, she decided to take the pill. After a few minutes, she pour warn water on herself and was changed back to his original form.

"Yes, I am back!" he cheered. He cheered for a little while longer before facing the Amazons. "Don't think that this squares us you old bat."

"I figured that you would say that, which is why I have something else to offer you. Consider it, a joining of skills." Cologne said.

"What are you getting at?" asked Nabiki.

"I was wondering if you remember your fight with Shampoo when she came after you. She used a technique on you that almost sealed her victory against you." Cologne said. Ranma thought about it and he did remember.

"Yeah, I believe that she called it the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken. (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist)" Ranma said.

"It is an Amazon technique that many of our skilled warriors learn when they reach a certain level. Seeing that you don't have any special techniques, how would you like to learn this one?" Cologne asked. Ranma was shocked by what she was offering. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't interested in learning. Still, he had to make sure that it was on the up and up.

"What's the catch? I ain't going to lie and say that I'm not intrigued but there has to be a catch." Ranma said.

"You are smart for a male." Cologne said with amusement. "There are two catches. One, you will have to be in your female form in order for me to teach you. Secondly, you will have to waitress at our restaurant. I assure you that it is a part of your training in this technique."

"And the fact that Shampoo and I will be spending a little more time with each other doesn't factor in?" Ranma asked.

"Well, you two are friends and sparring partners? Maybe you should learn more about her than you already know." Cologne said with a smile. Ranma frowned at that smile but his need to learn a new technique was too overwhelming.

"Alright fine, you got a deal." Ranma said.

"Very good, I will inform you when the training shall start within the week. Congratulations on your victory boy. I can't wait to see what else you can do." Cologne crackles and leaves with Shampoo in tow. Ranma just sighs and wonders what is in store for him.

_**XXX**_

Ranma laid in the dojo after his meditation. He was currently thinking about the deal he made with the Amazons. He wondered if it was a mistake to take that deal knowing what Cologne wanted. It wasn't that Shampoo wasn't attractive. She had the body of that any guy would want. He was just focused on his arts and creating his branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He already had a manual at his side, writing down exercises, theories and techniques. The technique that Cologne was offering would be something that he would only teach his expert students.

Anyway, the dilemma wouldn't go away and he was considering backing off.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Kasumi voice came in. Ranma sat up and faced the elder of the Tendo sisters. She walked up and sat in front of him. "You've been out here for quite a while."

"I'm just thinking about this deal. I don't know if I should go through with it. I know what Cologne wants but that technique she is talking about is something great. I just know that she's going to make it impossible for me." Ranma said.

"You are being too hard on yourself Ranma. You are a martial artist. It is only natural that you wish to grow as one. Part of that is to face a dangerous situation to achieve a goal that you want." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I understand that but I want to stay focused on my course. I'm not saying that Shampoo would distract me but I am a guy." Ranma said.

"Are you saying that you have the same problem when you train with Kodachi?" Kasumi asked with amusement.

"No! I mean, I'm in my female side most of the time." Ranma said. Kasumi only raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I may have stared at her legs and butt a couple of times but it was purely business after I did it." Kasumi chuckled at him, making him pout.

"Despite that, you and Kodachi have a working relationship. I'm sure that you and Shampoo can have the same type of relationship." Kasumi said.

"Thanks for that Kasumi. I'm glad that I can talk to you about this." Ranma said.

"That's why I'm here Ranma. Anyway, you should get ready for bed. It's getting late." Kasumi said.

"I will." Ranma said. Kasumi stood and began to walk out. Ranma stared at her back and a strange question came to him. "Hey Kasumi, when was the last time you ever went out?"

"I was out earlier today." She said.

"No, what I mean is, when was the last time you went out for you? You know, have a 'me' day?" he asked.

"Um… well… I… I really can't remember."

"How about for the advice you gave me, I clean the house and cook while you take a day off?"

"What? I-I can't do that." Kasumi exclaimed softly.

"Why not? You do a lot for everyone in this house, you deserve a day off. Come on, I promise not to move anything or disturb anything but I think that a good person like you deserves a day to herself. Hell, take Nabiki and Akane with you and enjoy the weekend." Ranma said.

"I really don't think…" Kasumi stared but Ranma decided to use something to win.

"Please?" Ranma said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh that's not fair." Ranma continued his assault of her. Finally Kasumi broke under the cuteness. "Okay fine, I'll take a day." She looked at Ranma and gave him a happy smile. "Thank you Ranma." Ranma just grinned and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Kasumi bowed and left the dojo. As she walked, she couldn't help but get a small blush on her face. She never really had someone do such a thing for her. It filled her with happiness that someone was taking and interest in her needs. She went to sleep with a smile.

_**XXXXX**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

Kasumi began to stir as the sun's rays peeked through her window. She didn't try to fight it like the others in her family as she was an early riser anyway. As she sat up in her bed and stretched. She turned to her left toward her alarm clock. She looked and saw that it was fifteen minutes after seven. She woke up immediately when she saw that. She was usually up by 6:45 so that she came get breakfast ready. She quickly got out of bed and prepared herself. She rushed downstairs only to see her family already eating.

Kasumi was very confused at the moment and wondered what was going on. Nabiki saw her standing there and gave her a smirk.

"Hey Kasumi, come and eat the breakfast that Ranma made." Nabiki said. Kasumi walked over in a daze and sat down.

"Ranma made breakfast?" Kasumi asked.

"Didn't you know already? He said that you were taking a rest for the day so I turned off your alarm clock. He called the school and they are allowing him to come in for a half day so that he can clean the place up. He's such a nice tenant." Nabiki said with a smile. Kasumi blinked owlishly until she remembered the conversation last night. While she did remember agreeing, she didn't really hold it in confidence. She quickly came out of her shock and began to eat. She took a bite and was surprised that it was good.

"Wow, this is pretty good." Kasumi said.

"I know. It isn't as great as your cooking but damn if it isn't close." Nabiki said.

"It isn't that great. I bet I can cook something like this." Akane muttered. Nabiki just snorted at her.

"I don't like this." Growled Genma. "He's acting like a girl. I didn't raise him to cook and clean."

"Maybe he learned it when he was away from you those days he learned that you were a bad father." Nabiki whispered.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi chided. All talking ended when Ranma entered the room. He was in some sweets and had some cleaning supplies on him. He saw Kasumi and smiled.

"Hey Kasumi, when you're done eating, I'm ready to clean. Just point in right direction and I'll do it." Ranma said.

"Ranma, I thank you for the gesture but it really isn't necessary." Kasumi said.

"Yes boy, it is embarrassing to act like such a girl. Not get ready for school and leave the housework to Kasumi." Genma ordered.

"You can stuff it old man. Look Kasumi, I said that you deserve a day and I meant it. The school okayed my half day and I'm ready. I just want you to enjoy a day for you. So just let me do it because I can be really stubborn about things." Ranma said with mirth. In addition, he did the sad puppy face again. Kasumi crumbled under the cute look.

"Okay fine and thank you. You can get started on the floor boards on the outside." Kasumi said.

"Yes ma'am." Ranma said and saluted. He made his way outside and began to get to work.

"Man, you are sure lucky Akane to have a man like that. Maybe I should reconsider my stance in this arranged marriage." Nabiki said with a grin. Akane huffed before grabbing her stuff and walking out. Nabiki just shook her head and followed her. Kasumi was left alone but she had a brilliant smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day in her mind.

**_XXX_**

A sore Ranma walked into class. He kept rotating his shoulder as it was pretty tight. He sat near the window and he kept rotating his shoulder. As he did, he wondered what he was going to cook for dinner tonight. He decided on two Chinese dishes that he learned to make back in China. He was pretty good at making them and he was sure that the Tendos would appreciate it. He groaned as his shoulder kept bothering him. Who knew that Kasumi did some much?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, which began to rub the sore spot. He turned to see Shampoo smiling at him. She continued to rub the spot and Ranma began to feel the muscle loosening. He relaxed and allowed Shampoo to do her magic even though this action might have some consequences.

"Working hard Ranma?" she asked.

"Something like that. I was doing Kasumi's chores. She does a lot for her family so I thought that I would give her a break after she gave me some advice." Ranma answered.

"Is she your," Shampoo asked while holding up her pinky.

"What? No, no, no, she a really good friend of mine. We talk a lot." Ranma said. Shampoo mentally sighed in relief. She didn't need any competition for Ranma. If only she knew. She just continued to rub the sore spot and she smiled when Ranma just allowed her to do so. That's when Akane entered the class room and saw what was going on. She was red in the face and her fists were clenched.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN CLASS?!" Akane shouted.

"Ranma was sore in his shoulder so I'm helping loosen the muscle. Is there something wrong with that?" Shampoo asked her with a small smile. She enjoyed the fact that Akane got even madder. She had learned that the two were engaged but Ranma did not take the engagement seriously. In fact, Ranma saw her as nothing more than a spoiled brat. She finished rubbing the shoulder and gave Ranma a pat. "There, all-done." Shampoo said.

"Thanks a lot Shampoo. My shoulder feels a lot better." Ranma said. Akane snarled like a bull but did nothing. She had learned that Ranma wasn't going to take any of her 'attitude' as he called it. She just settled on glaring at the two from the front. Ranma just sighed at her behavior while Shampoo just smirked.

**_XXX_**

"This is new. Housekeeper Kasumi has finally been freed of her burden of keeping house." Nabiki joked.

"Nabiki," Kasumi said with a tone. The two met each other when school was let out. She asked if the two wanted to go shopping with her and Nabiki agreed. Akane wasn't in the greatest of moods, so it was decided that she go home.

"I'm just teasing you sis. It's good that you can come out once in a while." Nabiki said. The two windowed shopped for a while before the conversation picked up again. "So, you got any idea what the pig-tailed wonder is cooking tonight?"

"No idea. He said that it would be a surprise. He really is mature for his age. I'm pretty sure that he will become the man that his mother wants him to be." Kasumi said. That's when an idea came to her. "Say why don't we fine his mother and reunite them?"

"You really think that's a good idea? You got to wonder who this woman is if she is willing to marry someone like Genma. Besides, what kind of a woman would actually agree to a seppuku pledge with a six year old?" Nabiki asked.

"You do have a point." Kasumi said.

"Look, we can look for her but I don't think that we should get the two together just yet. If we do find her, then let's scout her out. If she's as loony as the father, then we keep them away from each other." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, I surprised that you care." Kasumi said.

"Of course I care. Ranma is a paying client, tenant and model. He's helped me more than any other person I know and I didn't even have to swindle him. That is a person you just can't let go." Nabiki said seriously. Kasumi just shook her head as the two continued to walk around.

**_XXX_**

Genma was at his wits end. He watched as the son that he trained since six years old, defy him again and again. It was frustrating and infuriating at how weak he presented himself. This was not the man that he was raising to take care of him when he took over Soun's dojo. He watched as his son talked with Kasumi and Nabiki over the meal he made. He couldn't enjoy it as it was a woman chore to do. Why was he embarrassing him so? This needed to be stopped and it needed to be stopped now.

Genma slapped his palms on the table, scaring everyone. Genma looked at his son with a hard glance. Ranma returned the glance and looked at Genma without fear.

"You got something you want to say pops?" Ranma asked seriously.

"I've had enough of your attitude boy. You defiance has finally reached its' end. I have tolerated it for as long as I can but I can no longer. You have brought shame upon me as your master and your father." Genma snarled.

"Is that so? Please, oh father, how have I shamed you?" Ranma asked mockingly.

"You go around, prancing around like a girl, doing woman's chores and studying when you should be training and getting stronger. You deny your feelings for Akane, who is perfect for you, to run around with the gymnast or that Chinese hussy. You disrespect my teachings by going out and learning more when everything I have taught you is perfect. You have shamed me constantly and it will stop right now! You will respect me boy!" Genma ranted. Ranma glared at his father and looked at him with cold eyes.

"You talk about respect when you have done nothing to deserve it. Just because I refuse to live off the Tendo's charity like you do doesn't mean that I'm girly. I don't love or even like Akane. Shampoo and Kodachi are better woman and better friends than she could ever be. Hell, if I wanted to marry a Tendo, it would between Nabiki and Kasumi. As for your teachings, I want nothing to do with them. A father should be proud that his son is making his own path in the art but you're just concerned that your free ride would be over. You dare talk about me shame you? You shame me! What type of father would put his only child through the shit that you did?!" Ranma shouted.

"I did what I believe was best!" Genma shouted back.

"You did it to feed your fat stomach! Everything you've done has been so that you can live off my work! Well guess what moron, it ain't happening. I will continue down my own path and I will do it without your guidance. I have broken your hold on me and I'm never going back to how things were. So you can stuff it pops!" Ranma exclaimed. Genma was angrier than he could ever be. He lashed out at Ranma. However, Ranma sensed it coming and caught the punch. He quickly put him in basic aikido hold and dragged him to the ground. Genma growled and rolled over to get out of the hold. Ranma let him go but charged at him. He blasted him with three punches that sent him flying outside.

Genma stood as his son stepped outside. He glared at him before the two charged at each other. The Tendos watched as they traded blows with each other. Unlike their father, Genma was still very skilled in the art. Ranma was not letting up and landed some shots of his own. From what they could see Genma had a slight advantage when the fight took to the air but on the ground, Ranma neutralized him. Another solid punch landed on Ranma's jaw. He turned with the punch while grabbed the wrist. He twisted it and used Genma's momentum to throw him to the ground. He then twisted his arm and hyperextended it. Genma pounded the ground but ignored the pain. He got to his feet and swept Ranma off his feet. He backed away to get some distance while holding his arm.

Ranma popped back to his feet and got into a boxing stance. Both Saotomes were breathing hard and both were sporting some bruises. When it looked like they were going to charge at each other again, Kasumi stepped in front of them.

"Please stop this! You don't have to slug it out like this. Families fight but this is taking it too far! I'm begging you to stop this!" Kasumi exclaimed. She was looking at Ranma. Ranma saw this and dropped his hands. He didn't drop his guard however as Genma tried to get a cheap shot. This got him thrown into the koi pond where he changed into a panda.

"Stupid old man, you better stay out of my room tonight." Ranma said. He apologized to Kasumi and the Tendos before going to get some ice for his jaw. When Genma came out of the pond, he was making his way to get Ranma but he was stopped by Nabiki.

"The fight is over. If you continue, then I will make sure that your stay here gets very nasty." Nabiki threaten. The panda's eyes narrowed but to see the look of displeasure on Kasumi's face, he relented. He stomped over to the dojo to get some sleep. He wasn't happy with how thing turned out. Instead of doing the right thing, he defied him again. He grabbed his side from the body shots that Ranma gave him. They hurt like hell. He went back to his thoughts and wondered what he was going to do about his son.

He needed to change the situation and fast. His retirement counted on it.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well, here's a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. I have a special message for a reviewer. You know who you are so I ain't going to say your name. Listen guy, I don't mind the criticism. I get some, every author does. I usually don't sweat it because that's how I am. However, you kind of pissed me off with your comments. Who the hell are you to tell me how I should write this story? If you were positive in your criticism, I wouldn't be doing something like this but your comments were not. You don't like the way direction the story is going, you don't like how I see the characters, you just don't like the story, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!

Anyway, to everyone else, enjoy the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

It was a tense three days within the Tendo household. Everyone was walking on egg shells, even Akane. Ranma would avoid his father, often missing breakfast and dinner, so that there would be no conflict within the house. It was something that Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun appreciated. He would spend his afternoons with Kodachi, Shampoo or working with Dr. Tofu just to release some tension. He would continue to train with the other masters of different styles and continued to get better at them. It didn't affect his studies as he was still a little above average.

Genma was held in check by Soun as he didn't wish to face the wrath of his daughters. After that night, he made a comment about Ranma's disrespect to his father. Kasumi, in a rare show of anger, tore into him, saying that it was his friend's fault. She made the case that Genma should be proud of his son for improving his style. Nabiki chimed in and made a nasty comment about his making Kasumi give up her dream because he was too weak to move on. It was a slap in the face and it hurt to hear it come from his daughter's mouth. They both told him to talk to his friend or forever lose their respect. Soun did just that but he did it in such a way that Genma thought that he could get his son under control. He would come to regret that sooner or later.

Genma was still angry at his child. He would mutter about how much of a disappointment he was but he would do that with either Soun or out of the house as the last time, Kasumi refused to feed him. He really didn't want to understand why his son was doing this. All he really cared about was his retirement and the boy was ruining it. He had to get him back under his control. If he didn't, them he could kiss his dreams good-bye. He wasn't about to let that happen. He was thinking of way to do just that.

Saturday came and Ranma was in his training clothes. He had spoken with Cologne earlier and she told him to come in some comfortable clothes. She also told him to get some burn cream as he would need a lot of it by the end of the day. He didn't know why he would need it but he complied and made his way to where Cologne told him to go.

**_XXX_**

Ranma looked at the place and the piece of paper that he wrote the answer on. He didn't know why he was so surprise as Shampoo told him that she was a waitress. He looked up at the sign and groaned.

"Nekohanten (Cat Café), it's like she's making fun of me." Ranma said. He entered the place and was surprised by how busy it was. Of course, the three very beautiful waitresses in very tight Chinese clothing would attract any type of business. He recognized two of them as girls from the Rhythmic Gymnastics team. Cologne did have a nose for business and talent.

Shampoo saw Ranma and smiled.

"Ah, Ranma, you made it." Shampoo greeted.

"Yeah, I see that your business is doing well. You've made some friends as well." Ranma said.

"Oh, I'm actually helping them. They came to me one day and asked me to help them improve since they seem to think that you're helping their competition." Shampoo said with a smile.

"I don't know why they think that. I've explained several times that I'm not helping Kodachi's team. They are helping me learn how to teach stretching exercises should I take up teaching the martial arts." Ranma explained. Shampoo giggled but mentally remembered the name Kodachi. She would need to do some research on who this girl was. They were interrupted when Shampoo was struck in the head with a wooden cane. She rubbed her head and pouted at her great-grandmother.

"Get back to work child. You can seduce the boy later." Cologne said. Shampoo blushed but got back to work. Ranma just looked at Cologne.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Ranma asked. Cologne just smirked and led him toward the back of the café. When he got there, he noticed at camp fire and a crate of chestnuts. He was confused and Cologne decided to demonstrate. She took a hand full of chestnuts and threw them into the fire. After a few moments, Cologne's arms were a blur and Cologne was holding the chestnuts without any type of burns. Ranma was very impressive. "How?"

"This is an exercise to increase a person's hand speed. I figured that this would give you a great advantage with your Boxing, a very unfair advantage however." Cologne said with a chuckle.

"I remember Shampoo calling this the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist)." Ranma said.

"She named it? That's surprising as it doesn't really have a name. It's an exercise not a technique." Cologne said.

"Wait a minute, I thought that you were going to teach me a technique?!" Ranma exclaimed.

"I am but I want your hand speed to be up to par. So, learn this first and I will show you a technique. Fair?" Cologne asked

"Alright, I can deal with that. So what do I have to do?" Ranma asked.

"It's simple. Take a hand full of chestnuts, throwing it in the fire and grab them without getting burnt." Cologne said. She brought out two buckets of ice water and a thermos. "I'll be back inside and I'll come and check on your progress in an hour." She walked back into the café, leaving Ranma alone. He rolled up his sleeves and prepared himself. He began to wonder about how bad this could be.

**_XXX_**

Ranma groaned in pain as Kasumi wrapped his hands and forearms. Akane found it very funny as did Nabiki. Soun and Genma kept quiet but listened in to the conversation.

"So, the _great_ Ranma can't handle a little painful exercise?" Akane mocked.

"At least I train to better myself. An average white belt can beat you." Ranma spat at Akane. Her smile felt and she growled a little.

"Okay, cut it out Akane." Nabiki said. She turned to Ranma with a smile. "So, you're going back for more?"

"Yeah, I'm going next Saturday. I'm going to practice a day out of the week. Oh man, my hands feel much better. Where did you get that burn cream Kasumi?" Ranma asked.

"I made it with the herbs I grew. You shouldn't do anything tomorrow and rest." Kasumi said.

"Yes, Dr. Tendo." Ranma joked. He sat up and made his way to his room. He hoped that he could get this down fast. He was really curious as to what Cologne would teach him.

**_XXX_**

Kodachi entered the Nekohanten with an intention. One part was curiosity and the other part was a scouting mission. She wanted to see this 'Shampoo' that was a little too close to her Ranma-sama. Normally, she would just cause mass destruction and sneak attack anyone that threatened to take what was hers but she had mellowed out since meeting Ranma. With him, she was treated as a girl, not as a loon who needed to be locked up. He was interested in her and her hobbies. He listened to her and was unafraid. It was because of his treatment that she began to mellow out around her classmates and people in general. There were even rumors that her pervious behavior was her brother's fault, which was just delightful.

She took a seat and scoped out the restaurant. She noticed two girls who was a part of Furiken's Rhythmic Gymnastics team, so that would make the purple haired girl Shampoo. She analyzed her a bit and could see why most of the men in the café liked her. She was a budding young girl who flaunted it so well. Still, she knew from hanging with Ranma that he didn't care about the physical. If that was the case, then she would have had him already considering all the times he looked at her legs and butt.

She waited until the girl came up to her.

"Nihao, welcome to the Nekohanten! May I take your order?" Shampoo greeted excitedly.

"Yes, I heard that you make some great tea. I was hoping that you and I can talk while we drank some." Kodachi said.

"I'm sorry but I have tables to wait." Shampoo said.

"Oh but I insist. You and I have a lot to talk about concerning a certain pig-tail boy who can become a girl with cold water." Kodachi said with a smile. Shampoo's cheerfulness changed when she heard that. With a bow, she made her way toward the back. After a few moments, Shampoo returned with a teapot. She placed it between them and sat across from Kodachi. She poured two cups and the two sat in silence for a while. Kodachi took a sip and tasted it.

"That's pretty good." Kodachi said. "So, where do we begin?"

"Seeing that you searched me out, why don't you begin?" Shampoo asked.

"Very well, I'm not going to be like that dreadful Tendo girl. Telling you stay away from a boy I'm not even dating would be unwise. I do like him, a lot actually. So, I'm curious as to what to do. Normally, I would have juts gassed your place with a special blend I would have made and that would be that but I've decided to show restraint." Kodachi said.

"Well, I thank you for that as any type of attack would have resulted in consequences. I've heard about you from Ranma as well. I'm not thrilled that there is another person in my way. I do like him too, as a warrior and as a male. Where I come from, obstacles are for killing and you are an obstacle. However, I am trying to be diplomatic and I am not resorting to normal tactics to make him mine." Shampoo explained.

"A very wise choice, he doesn't like being manipulated. Just look at his father. So, what should we do about this? I would rather avoid a war." Kodachi said.

"As would I. That's why I propose that we continue as before, seeing that Ranma's focus is his art right now. If we have an opening to get him, we attempt to do so silently and professionally." Shampoo said.

"I agree. It would be better that way." Kodachi said. She took out her wallet and pulled out a few ryo. She put it on the table. "I thank you for the tea." She walked out of the café. Shampoo took the tray and went back into the kitchen where Cologne was waiting for her.

"So, will she be a problem?" Cologne asked.

"Oh, she's a problem, a very big problem." Shampoo said calmly.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"What am I going to do? Shampoo isn't going to kill. Shampoo is going to destroy." Shampoo said with an edge. She placed her apron on and walked back out to serve. Meanwhile, Kodachi returned home. She called Sasuke, the house servant and personal ninja.

"Lady Kodachi, what is it you desire?" Sasuke asked.

"I will need you to gather up my plants and experiments. Someone is making a move on something that I want and I must be prepared." Kodachi said.

"Yes, mistress." Sasuke said and disappeared quickly. He didn't know who this person was or what they were thinking but he knew that tone. Whoever they were, had better be prepared for the battle ahead. At the Tendo dojo, Ranma looked around the room and had this worried look on her face. Nabiki saw this and was curious.

"Something wrong?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that something big is going to happen and I am going to feel untold amount of pain in the future." He then looked at Akane. "You're not planning to cook, are you?" Ranma asked. He dodged the mallet strike and dashed out of the door with Akane on his heels.

**_XXX_**

Ranma closed his books and let out a sigh. He had just finished his homework and this time, he didn't need to ask Nabiki for help. He really cursed the paperwork but he wanted to be educated teacher, not a dumb one. He had learned that he had to have a degree in order to run a dojo. He stood up to stretch his muscles when he heard some curse loudly. Curious, he looked out of his window and saw a campfire and Akane with her hands in the koi pond.

He couldn't believe the stupidity of the girl. It had been two weeks since he began the exercise and he wasn't even close to mastering it. Yeah, he improved a lot but he would still get burned every time. What the hell was this girl thinking, trying this exercise? He jumped down and landed on the ground. He made his way over to her. Akane looked up and faced him.

"You have got to be the most stubborn girl ever. So you believe that you have a better shot at getting this exercise than me?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it is an Amazon exercise. Maybe it isn't meant for men to learn." Akane mocked.

"What's your issue with me? I barely talk to you; you refuse my help and your refuse my advice. It's more than just me being a boy that has you so worked up. So why are you so hostile?" Ranma asked.

"That's none of your damn business!" Akane shouted. Ranma just looked at her before just sighing.

"You should see Kasumi about those burns." Ranma said and walked away. Akane just glared at him. She hated the fact that he was so smug and acted like he knew everything. He was nothing but a guy who just popular without doing much. All the girls liked him, most of the guys respected him and some of the teachers were impressed with him. She didn't see what was so special about him in the first place. He was a freak in her mind, someone who could change genders was not normal. Despite that, he had everyone eating out of his palm. It infuriated her how everyone could just fall for his charm.

Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. Sooner or later, he would slip up and then everyone would know that she was right. She stood and made her way inside to get some of that cream that Kasumi made.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_** – I made a last minute change and now I can rest easy knowing that the chapter is truly complete. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Ranma roared as his hands blurred into the fire. He grabbed the chestnuts that he had thrown into the flames. He managed to grab them all and did not get hurt as much. He could feel that he was getting closer to mastering this exercise. He was happy that he was. It wasn't that he found it troublesome; it was just that he couldn't wait for this technique that Cologne wanted to teach him. He got a preview of that technique. It was called the Yashi o Hasai (Crushing Palm). It was a devastating technique as he witnessed when Cologne demonstrated with a couple of trees. He couldn't wait to learn that move and he was happy that he had the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist) even though it wasn't an official technique. He would usually test his with Shampoo's. He would beat hers eventually.

He laid back and looked at the sky. The air was warmer as the summer season was about to begin. School was out and Ranma was going to use the summer to train and search for more styles. His plans would be put on hold as the Tendos invited him and his father to the beach. It was an annual thing that they did at the beginning of summer. While he wouldn't mind, he was a little depressed as he would be spending most of it as a girl. It was embarrassing going shopping with Nabiki for swim wear. It didn't help that Nabiki would laugh at him and the saleswoman comment about his 'bust' size.

Still, he could use the break from training and from Nermia for a while. He sat up and put out the fire. He made his way inside the house to pack for the trip.

**_XXX_**

Ranma sat down with a sweater covering her. She had a small frown on her face as she enjoyed the breeze and sun. Nabiki was lying next to her sunbathing, Akane was fitting an inter-tube around her waist and Kasumi was cutting up some watermelon. Kasumi turned to offer Ranma a piece but frowned when she saw her face.

"Ranma, can't you just enjoy the beach a little?" Kasumi asked. She was wearing a one piece with a bow at the chest.

"Come on Ranma, show them what you got." Nabiki added with mirth. She was wearing a concretive two piece.

"You think this is funny? I'm a freaking boy!" Ranma snarled.

"Not at the moment Ranma. I know that you are uncomfortable but just bear with it. It's only for a week." Kasumi said. Ranma sighed and stood up. She removed the sweater to reveal and black and yellow one piece with the word 'boy' on her chest. She sat back down with a huff. She looked back to see the piece of watermelon and took it with a small smile. She ate it and enjoyed it.

As she ate, a shadow fell over her. Ranma growled slightly because she believed that it was a boy who wanted to ask her out. She looked up to tell the guy off but was surprised that it wasn't a guy. It was Shampoo.

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo greeted. She was wearing a one piece, floral bikini and some jewelry.

"Shampoo? What are you doing here at the beach?" Ranma asked.

"We moved our business here to the beach for the first week of summer. I just finished making a delivery, so I'm free at the moment. Do you want to walk around?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really comfortable in this form." Ranma said.

"Oh, it's fine. Let's go." Shampoo said and dragged Ranma to her feet and dragged her along the beach. Akane, who was wearing a stripped one piece, glared at the two as they walked away. She was disgusted with how they were acting around each other because they were both girls. She needed to release some steam and noticed a watermelon breaking competition. She stomped over and signed up.

**_XXX_**

Ranma and Shampoo were walking along the water and had some icicles with them. Both were getting some looks from the males on the beach and some were brave enough to hit on them. Shampoo found it funny that Ranma was so un-comfortable about it.

"You need to relax Ranma. You know that you're a boy and I know that you're a boy. You don't need to be so tense." Shampoo said.

"I'm trying but it's not easy. I know that I'm a boy but I look down and see 'these'," Ranma grabbed his chest, making a few boys faint or crash into something. "I see that I'm a girl."

"Is that such a bad thing? If I recall, you didn't mind using them to get the price reduced for these treats." Shampoo mocked.

"Hey, that wasn't my idea. You started it and challenged me." Ranma said. This made Shampoo giggle and Ranma joined her. After getting the laughter out, Shampoo stared at the ocean.

"I've never really seen the ocean before. It's vast and beautiful." Shampoo said.

"You've never been to the beach back in China?" Ranma asked.

"We live in the jungle Ranma. It would take three weeks of travel to reach civilization to see a beach. We did have nice lakes and hot springs so I didn't mind. It's a shame that I can't ready enjoy it because of my curse." Shampoo said with a little frown.

"Man, I feel like a heel. I'm complaining about my curse and with your curse you can't enjoy swimming in the water as a human." Ranma said. She turned and saw something and got a grin on her face. "Or maybe not." Shampoo was confused and was wondering why Ranma was running over to a stand.

**_XXX_**

Cologne was searching for Shampoo who had yet to return. She was wondering where that girl was when she saw a small crowd of people near the water. She moved closer and saw her smiling great granddaughter. And it wasn't her usual smiles; it was a full blown smile of enjoyment. She saw that she was standing on the back of a female Ranma who was on a surf-board. She heard her let out a happy cheer as she and Ranma rode the wave. Cologne smiled at the two and decided to give Shampoo a little more time with her future husband.

**_XXX_**

Ranma returned to the lodge that everyone was staying at. She shook out the water in her hair and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself before stripping off the bathing suit. She grabbed the teapot that was on a small heater and poured it on herself. Now back as a male, Ranma grabbed his clothes and changed before entering. When he did he saw Soun, Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi who was in the kitchen.

"Where's my old man?" Ranma asked.

"The kids on the beach were giving him free stuff and still are." Nabiki said. She then noticed that Ranma wasn't as gloomy as before. "It looks like you were having some fun. What did you a Shampoo do?"

"Oh, we walked around and talked. Then, we went surfing. I was on the board and she was on my back. We did that for a while before she realized that she had to get back to work. It was pretty fun." Ranma said.

"Well, I'm glad that you had fun Ranma." Kasumi said. "And you weren't the only one. Akane won the watermelon smashing contest that they held on the beach." Ranma saw the trophy. Ranma just nodded and sat at the table. Nabiki looked at him as he sat down.

"So, who do you like more Ranma?" Nabiki asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ranma asked with confusion.

"I asked who do you like more. Do you like Shampoo or do you like Kodachi? You can't sit here and tell me that you don't have any type of attraction to either one of them." Nabiki stated.

"Nice try but that a private question that I'm not going to answer. Besides, I know what you will do with that information and that will not bode well for me or Nermia knowing those two." Ranma replied.

"Okay, let me rephrase the question. If you had a way out of this engagement, who would you like to be with?" Nabiki asked. Ranma looked at her and was actually thinking about it. It wasn't that he didn't think that both girls were ugly but he began to look pass looks of people. Just because they acted a way on the outside, didn't mean that they were like that on the inside.

"Well, I… I don't really know. I mean, yeah they are both good-looking but the reason that we're such good friends is because I got to know them. I'm not going to tell you anything about their lives but let's just say that there is more to them that they present." Ranma said. Nabiki nodded at the question but it was too vague for her taste. She decided to tease him a little more.

"Okay, here's another question for you. Out of the three of us, who would you marry if you agreed with the pact our parents made?" Nabiki asked. She smirked at him, knowing that he wouldn't answer the question.

"Kasumi." Ranma answered. That shocked everyone, Nabiki and Kasumi mostly.

"Say what? You actually answered the question?" Nabiki asked.

"Well you did ask and it isn't like I'm agreeing to their stupid pact anyway. You were asking me as a 'what if' type of situation, right?" Ranma asked with a little confusion.

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Nabiki said quickly.

"I'm flattered Ranma but wouldn't you want someone closer to your age?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, that would be the norm but if I was to accept the engagement, I would still choose you." Ranma said.

"Can you clarify why?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, she's a great conservationist, she's funny and she's caring. Her interest in medicine is appealing and how she can do most of the things for just reading books is amazing. She could even help out when I get my own dojo. Not to be insulting to you and Akane, she just seems more interesting." Ranma said.

"Interesting? Kasumi?" Nabiki asked in shock. Kasumi turned to her and looked at her with 'what's that supposed to mean' face.

"Well yeah, it's probably buried under her homely personality but I bet you that there is someone under that who is interesting. Come on, you've never considered that Kasumi has a wild side to her?" Ranma asked. Nabiki looked at Kasumi as if she was searching for something. Kasumi blushed at all the attention. Nabiki turned back to Ranma.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Well, she very pretty. I'm surprised that she doesn't have a steady boyfriend. Any guy would be lucky." Ranma said.

"**YOU PERVERT!**" Akane roared and slammed the table down on Ranma's head. She stormed out of the beach house, leaving a downed Ranma, surprised Nabiki and a very flustered Kasumi. She didn't know why but she liked the fact that Ranma thought those things about her. It was nice to hear someone compliment her once in a while. She happily went back to cooking dinner, remembering to give Ranma and bigger portion and an ice pack.

**_XXX_**

Ryoga was in Nermia and was searching for his mortal enemy. It took him a week to get back to Tokyo but it didn't matter. He had been training in the mountains for a while and he was prepared to destroy him. He thought back to how was brought back. He had gotten splashed earlier and cursed. That's when he was picked up by an old woman who said that she was going to cook him, which happened a lot thanks to this curse. He tried to get free but the woman was pretty strong. When she dropped him in the boiling water, he instantly transformed. He tried to pound her but she easily defeated him. After a while, he was dressed and preparing to leave. He had told her the reason for him being here and the woman actually scoffed at him. She offered him some training but he ignored her request. He didn't need the help of some old woman.

He searched around when his eyes landed on Ranma who was running across the fence with ease. Without warning, he attacked Ranma. Ranma saw it coming and dodged with ease. The two landed near a fountain and faced each other. Ranma looked at him with annoyance.

"I was hoping that you would just stay lost but I guess I'm not that lucky." Ranma said.

"What's wrong Ranma? I gave you time to get your things in order. You should be grateful that I gave you such a reprieve." Ryoga said with a smirk.

"I would if it was someone else but since it is you, I know that it for the same stupid reason as always." Ranma said.

"Stupid reason?! Because of you I've seen hell!" Ryoga roared and attacked Ranma. Ranma, still holding the bowl with the eel, easily ducked and dodged Ryoga's attacks. It was like he was seeing each punch and kick coming for a mile away. Having enough and having the need to get back to his work, Ranma launched a quick jab with the arm he held the bowl with. He was able to catch it in a second. Ryoga was staggered and Ranma capitalized by using his Boxing with both hands. Because of the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken training, he was able to catch the bowl every time. Ranma landed a finally uppercut which landed Ryoga into the fountain. The change was immediate and a black piglet appeared out of the water. Ranma just looked at him.

"It's been fun P-chan but I got to get going. Perhaps you should get some more training in. You were pretty slow." Ranma said and took off. The piglet snarled and let out a loud squeal. How the hell did Ranma get so fast? He was dodging his punches and kicks as if they weren't there. What kind of training did he do that made him so strong? He was then found by Akane who was happy to see him. She picked him up and took him home. He would get to the bottom of this if it killed him.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_** – These chapters just seem to be coming out easier for me. Anyway, here's the new chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Ranma threw a palm strike with amazing speed. You would have to have the eyes of a master to see it. His arm was already back in its' chambered position and the wooden post in front of him had a very deep dent in it. Ranma got back in position and readied himself again. From inside the house, Akane watched him with narrowed eyes. She was petting P-chan who was glaring at Ranma too.

"Look at him, that cocky jerk thinks he so good. I wish someone would just beat him and show him that he isn't as tough he is." Akane spat. She turned away from the scene and sat down at the table. P-chan attempted to gain her attention. She looked at the small piglet and stroked behind the ears. "I'm sorry P-chan for ignoring you. I'm just so angry at him. I don't see what makes him so special? Just because he wants to create his own style, everyone falls over him and think that he's amazing. He owes a lot of that to his father, who he's so disrespectful to, and that old woman, Cologne." P-chan looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, you've been gone for a while. Cologne is some leader of an Amazon village and a pretty skilled martial artist. Because she was 'so impressed' with Ranma, she decided to teach the pervert what she knows. Personally, I think it's just a ploy so that her floozy of a great grand-daughter can get with him. If they didn't train him, he wouldn't be as strong as he is now." Akane said. Ryoga took the information and stored it. As he thought about it, he suddenly remembered the two that she was talking about. So that old woman was a martial artist and she trained his rival. Perhaps, he would take her up on that offer after all.

**_XXX_**

Surprisingly, it took Ryoga one day to actually find the place. He could have done it a little better instead of running up on one of the establishments' workers, scaring the crap out of her, but he had reached his destination without any problems. He asked for Cologne who was curious as to why he was back here. When she heard his request, she was a little smug.

"So now, you want my help? What happened when you engaged my future son-in-law?" Cologne asked smugly. Ryoga snarled at her but he didn't attack her.

"From what I hear, you're one of the reasons that he's so good. I'm asking you to even the playing field." Ryoga said.

"Well, you do have a point." Cologne allowed him stew for a while before speaking again. "Very well, I will teach you something. Meet me here in two days and we will go training." Cologne said. Ryoga thanked her and left. Shampoo watched this and was wondering what her great grandmother was planning.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was yawning as he made his to school. He was glad that he was alone today because for some reason Akane had taken off with Ryoga. While he didn't care that they were hanging out together, he was curious as to why Ryoga was smirking at him. As he continued on, Shampoo came up to his side. He looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Shampoo," Ranma greeted but he noticed that she had a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you. My great grandmother has taken another student for training. It is that guy you know. I think his name is Ryoga." Shampoo said. Ranma's eyes went wide when he heard that. That explained why Ryoga was so smug and probably why Akane was helping him. Shampoo watched his face and was looking for any signs of betrayal. That's why she was surprised when Ranma started to smile.

"Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"So the old woman is teaching pig-boy something huh? This might be something interesting." Ranma said.

"You're not mad?" Shampoo asked confused.

"Why would I be mad? I can see what the old woman is planning." Ranma said. Shampoo looked confused. "Well, there isn't really anyone who can challenge me. Kuno is a joke and I haven't seen that guy Mousse around. You're a good sparring partner and so is Kodachi but I haven't had a real good fight in a while. Ryoga is a pretty strong guy and while his reasons are pretty stupid, he has a drive like mine to be the best. At least, I hope so. Besides, when has that old mummy done something without a reason?" Shampoo giggled at that. That's when she remembered a time when Cologne taught a technique to one of her cousin instead of her.

She was so angry and felt betrayed, believing that Cologne had abandoned her. She set out to defeat her cousin to prove to her great grandmother that she was the best. The fight was one of the best that she ever had because she could have lost that match. Later, she came to her and explained that she only taught her cousin because she felt that she was getting too arrogant and not being challenged enough. She let her know that she was her heir but she didn't want her to be arrogant and feel that she was the best.

"I feel like a fool. Great grandmother did the same thing to me." Shampoo said.

"You see it now right? Don't worry about it Shampoo. If the old bat is going to do the same thing that she did with me, then I'm in for one great fight." Ranma said. Shampoo smirked and bopped Ranma softy on the head.

"Do not get cocky. My great grandmother knows almost every technique in our village. Whatever Ryoga is learning will be tough to beat." Shampoo said.

"I'll be ready." Ranma said. Shampoo just smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She saw him blush and pressed the side of her boob into him more. They walked into the school.

**_XXX_**

Akane watched as Cologne taught Ryoga this painful looking technique. If anything, Akane would never do this exercise because it looked pretty useless. When they arrived to the area, Cologne began to explain the Bakusai Tenketsu (Explosive-Breaking Point-Hole). She explained that the technique was very important as it would give Ryoga the ability to smash anything with just his finger. Ryoga smiled at the prospect of learning the technique. If he learned it, then he could succeed in completely destroying Ranma.

The first day training had Ryoga tied to a tree. There was a boulder tied across from him. He was repeatedly slammed, finger first, into the boulder. Cologne explained that this was going to continue until he figured out the 'breaking point.' Ryoga took to the training like a wrecking ball on a building. He had yet to find the 'breaking point' but he would not give up. He especially wanted to succeed with Akane watching him.

Cologne just sighed as the boy just could not find the 'breaking point.' While this was a very painful exercise to learn a useable technique, many in her village learned it quickly because they could not take the pain. She was impressed with the boy's stamina. If he continued this for a while, he could become very indestructible. After failing for the untempt time, Cologne called for an end of the training today. Ryoga want to continue but the pain finally registered and he was out like a light. Cologne just sighed and cut him down.

**_XXX_**

Cologne couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of this Ryoga. How could he just continue to poison himself with Akane's 'so-called' cooking? She just sighed and continued to eat her own cooking. As she continued to eat, she felt the stare of the young girl across from her. She ignored the girl until she finished her food. She could feel the irritation coming off her but she just ignored her. Once she was finished, she looked up at her. She noticed that Ryoga was unconscious, foam coming out of his mouth. Akane was glaring at her and she acted like she was curious as to why.

"Is there a problem?" Cologne asked.

"Was there something wrong with my food tonight?" Akane snarled.

"Other than the fact that you call it food?" Cologne asked calmly. Akane was ready to blow her top. She never liked it when people insulted her when she cooked. Whenever she tried, everyone would run from the room. Ranma did not help matters by sounding off an alarm every time she cooked. She calmed herself, not wanting to give into Cologne's taunting. She turned her attention to her again and gave her a serious glance.

"What are you up to training Ryoga? Aren't you happy that you're training that moron?" Akane asked.

"If you're talking about Ranma, then yes, I do enjoy teaching him. The way he goes at training, I wish most of the males in my village had his drive. I'm actually curious as to what he would do with the technique I'm giving him. His style will be something to see. I thought that I would help his growth by giving him a better rival." Cologne explained.

"A better rival?" Akane asked with confusion.

"Ryoga has the drive and the dedication to become very strong. It's similar to Ranma's and I noticed it when we first met. When he explained his issue with Ranma, I thought it was humorous considering that Ranma thinks he's nothing but a sore loser. While not as skilled, I do believe that he is the only one who could challenge Ranma, further improving both of their potential. Ryoga will continue to train to try and kill Ranma while Ranma will push his training in order to defend against him." Cologne explained.

"So you're just using poor Ryoga to pump that jerk's ego more? You're a horrible person!" Akane exclaimed.

"Call me what you like but at least I am honest about my goals. It is why I'm not too concerned when my great grand-daughter manages to get her love." Cologne said.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Akane snarled.

"Well, you say that you don't like Ranma but get very jealous when either my Shampoo or that Kuno girl gets close to him. He doesn't respect you as a person or a martial artist but you try very hard to prove him wrong. You mock his goal at creating his own style but you are only jealous because he can do that and you can't. You're not honest with yourself and you will never get Ranma to notice you because of that. Shampoo is honest with her intentions and Ranma is responding to it. That must make you furious." Cologne said with a smirk.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Akane exclaimed. Surprisingly, Ryoga did not wake up.

"Don't I? Either way, I really don't care what you think. Ryoga will benefit from this training and so with Ranma. In fact, I'm pretty sure Ranma with thank me for this. You wouldn't understand, not being a martial artist and all." Cologne said and made her way to the river to wash her dishes. Akane was irate and clenched her fists. She didn't like the words that Cologne had told her. She kept telling herself that the old woman did not know what she was talking about but deep down, she knew that she was right. Yeah, their first meeting did not go as her father had planned but he managed to forget it and become great friends with her sisters. What the hell made her so different?

She quickly buried that thought. She told herself that she didn't need his respect or niceness. If that jerk wanted to be with the floozy Amazon or that crazy gymnast, then that was on him. She didn't need boys as they were all perverts. She mentally hoped that Ranma would lose badly and that Cologne's plan blew up in her face.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was throwing punches using the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist) with his boxing. The bag he made was able to withstand the barrage that he threw. He took a small break before continuing his barrage. He was pretty excited about his upcoming challenge. He had told Nabiki and Kasumi about it. Nabiki thought that it was a macho thing but Kasumi thought it was great for him. She told him that she noticed the frustration in his eyes at not having a challenge. His father was a little insulted that he didn't consider him a challenge but Ranma just ignored him.

Ranma stopped training for a while and took a break. As he sat down and meditated, he wondered what he would be facing in Ryoga after his training. He was hoping that it would be a challenge. Despite his growth to change, he still liked a good fight. He couldn't help but wonder what he was in store for.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes:_** This is a short chapter but I felt that this was the best place to end it. I will probably get some hate for what I said about Akane but I've read the series, never liking the anime. I always thought of Akane an s a jealous person because she couldn't do the things that others could. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

Ranma stretched his muscles as he stood across from Ryoga who just had a large smirk on his face. Ranma smirked as well, mostly because he was hoping for a good challenge from someone who was trained by the old woman.

"The mummy must have taught you something for you to be smiling like that. I can't wait to see what it is." Ranma said.

"I wonder if you'll be thinking that way after I kill you. This new technique that your _sensei _taught me will finally bring you to your knees and make you pay for all the wrong that you're done to me." Ryoga said.

"Still blaming me for your own mistakes? You're worse than my father. Either way, let's just hope that you can last longer than a minute P-chan unlike at the fountain." Ranma mocked and got into his Boxing stance. Ryoga growled and did nothing but hold out his finger. He was confused but focused on winning the spar. On the sidelines, the Tendos, Genma, the Amazons and Kodachi were watching. Nabiki was confused about Kodachi's presence.

"How did you hear about this fight?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually, Shampoo invited me to see this. I don't know why but I am appreciative of the gesture." Kodachi said.

"As we discussed, I am being diplomatic when it concerns Ranma. Besides, haven't you ever wanted to watch Ranma fight someone good?" Shampoo asked.

"Actually, I am interested in seeing what he can do all out but do you believe that this boy can do so? While he is the son of a famous rhythmic gymnast, it will not be enough." Kodachi explained.

"Don't worry about Ryoga; he'll put that pervert in his place." Akane said with confidence.

"I'm sorry, I thought martial artist were talking?" Kodachi asked mockingly. Akane looked ready to blow a gasket but was stopped by Kasumi. Cologne stood in between the two before signaling the start of the match. Ryoga wasted no time in attacking, stabbing his finger at Ranma. Ranma bobbed and weaved around the assault before hitting Ryoga flush on the jaw. He followed it up with a front kick and then switched it to an axe kick. He finished the combo with an uppercut to Ryoga's jaw. Ryoga stumbled but caught himself and attacked again.

Ranma was confused at the same attack pattern that Ryoga was using against him. He kept trying to poke him with his finger as if that was going to hit him with his speed. Something else was bothering him. While he knew that Ryoga was tough, he was never this tough. He had hit with some pretty good combinations that would have knocked a normal person down. However, Ryoga just shook it off and kept coming. Is this what Cologne worked on?

Ranma ducked under Ryoga's attack and tossed him to the ground with a sweep, clothesline combination. Ryoga quickly got up but Ranma tossed him again with a hip throw. Ryoga was quick to his feet again and stabbed his finger at Ranma again. Ranma caught the wrist and twisted it. He forced Ryoga around before coming quickly in the other direction, making Ryoga flip onto his back. Ranma backed away from Ryoga and prepared for his attack. Ryoga growled as he scrambled to his feet before charging at him again.

On the sidelines, Shampoo watched the fight and was a bit confused by what Ryoga was doing. She turned to her great grandmother.

"Great grandmother, the training that you put Ryoga through, it was the Bakusai Tenketsu (Explosive-Breaking Point-Hole) right?" Shampoo asked.

"Very good, I was a bit worried when you said nothing about it." Cologne said.

"Well, I know that the exercise improves one's strength, stamina and gives the ability of a nearly invulnerable shield but why is he trying to stab Ranma with his finger?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, I may have told the boy that everything has a 'breaking point', including the human body, when I explained the exercise to him. He was happy about that information and tuned out everything else I explained. He believes that since he can see the 'breaking point', he can actually kill Ranma." Cologne said.

"But the Bakusai Tenketsu can't kill anyone. It's a move meant for construction and blowing up huge boulders." Shampoo said. To prove this, Ryoga drove his finger into the ground and sent some small pebbles at Ranma who dodged it.

"So are you telling me that Ryoga is going to fail in killing Ranma because he refused to listen to the rest of your explanation?" Kodachi asked. When Cologne nodded, Kodachi nearly busted a gut. How could someone be so stupid? Akane looked at Cologne with anger.

"You tricked Ryoga!" Akane exclaimed.

"How could you trick someone who didn't listen to the rest of the explanation?" Nabiki asked. Akane ignored her and faced the fight.

"Ryoga, the move that you learned, it does nothing! It does nothing!" she shouted at him. The two combatants looked at Akane after she shouted that. Ryoga looked at his finger and growled. He couldn't believe that he was tricked by that old woman. It didn't matter anyway. All of Ranma's blows weren't even slowing him down. Eventually, Ranma would tire out and he would be his. Ranma was thinking along those same lines but he was also thinking about the ability that Ryoga used. If he could blow the ground up like that, then he would be hit with the blowback, increasing his stamina and resistance to pain.

That's when it hit him. Ranma smirked and readied himself. He ducked Ryoga's straight punch and launched his attack.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted and launched a few hundreds punches into Ryoga's chest. Ryoga took the blow and caught Ranma in the jaw with a right. Ranma took the blow and spun around into kick, knocking him back. He charged at him again and launched another Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken in the same spot. Ryoga took the second barrage and grabbed Ranma's shirt. He drove a knee into his gut, making him gasp. He slammed an elbow down onto his back and drove him to his knees. Ryoga threw his finger at Ranma's back but Ranma dodged it. The ground exploded but Ranma used Ryoga as a shield. He flipped Ryoga onto his back and did a third Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken into the gut. This time Ryoga gasped as he felt those punches. He growled and kicked Ranma away. Ranma popped up to his feet while Ryoga slowly got up.

"I had to take a couple of hits but I've finally broken that defense of yours." Ranma said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoga growled.

"Your friend Akane should have kept her mouth closed or I would have never found out about the truth of that exercise the old woman taught. Man, she knows her stuff." Ranma said.

"Don't talk about Akane like that! What the hell are you talking about?!" Ryoga demanded.

"That exercise, I bet you had to go through a lot of pain just to master it. You take enough of those painful hits, you begin to not feel them right? You're like a freaking tank but even a tank can be destroyed. Just think about Ryoga, I've hit three times with my fists in the same area and you are just now feeling it." Ranma said.

"Damn it, **I'LL DESTROY YOU RANMA!**" Ryoga said as he charged. He threw a punch at his head but he just ducked. He reared his arm back.

"Yashi O Funsai! (Crushing Palm)" Ranma shouted. Ryoga gasped and was standing still. He gave out three grunts and took two steps before he fell flat on his face. Ranma let out a sigh of relief and sat down in the Indian position. Akane ran to Ryoga to check on him while everyone walked up to him. Cologne gave the sitting boy a sly smile.

"So how did you like my training?" Cologne asked.

"Thanks for that." Ranma said sarcastically. He then looked at Ryoga before looking back at the old Amazon. "Are you planning to keep training him?"

"I seriously doubt that. After that stupid girl blurted out what she interpreted, I doubt he will trust me again. I am impressed with your strategy after you figured out what was making Ryoga so indestructible." Cologne said.

"Well, Boxing has made me think a little better and watch what my opponent is doing." Ranma said.

"Are you telling me that I had nothing to with it?" Genma growled.

"While I agree that your 'run away and attack when they are least expecting it' tactic works, it's not a secret technique." Ranma said with a tone. Genma growled but did nothing. He just turned around and walked off. Shampoo and Kodachi helped Ranma to his feet.

"We should get you to Dr. Tofu, just to be safe." Kodachi said.

"Sure, that elbow to my back hurts a bit." Ranma said.

"Say Ranma, are you doing something this weekend?" Shampoo asked. Ranma looked confused by the question.

"Uh, no, not really." Ranma said.

"Good, as a thank you for giving you a better challenge, you can take me out." Shampoo said. Everyone looked at the purple haired teen with different reactions. Cologne and Nabiki had a smirk, Ranma and Soun looked worried and Kodachi, Akane and, surprisingly Kasumi looked a little upset.

"Well, I, uh…" Ranma said as he was looking for an escape.

"Oh no, it isn't like that. I've realized that I've never really had a tour of Tokyo. I was wondering if you can give me that tour, strictly as friends." Shampoo said sweetly. Kodachi didn't by it but she would be a hypocrite if she said anything. Ranma looked at Shampoo and smile.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that. How about we meet at ten on Saturday and I'll take you to the city?" Ranma said.

"Great, I'll see you then." Shampoo said. As they walked, Shampoo sent Kodachi a small smirk in her direction. It was a coy look to Kodachi. Kodachi return a strained smile but she was a bubble of emotions inside.

_'Okay Amazon, you want to play that game huh? Game on bitch… game on.'_ Kodachi thought viciously.

**_XXX_**

Ranma and Shampoo were talking as they made their way back to the Nekohanten. The little date that they went on was a pretty good one. Ranma showed her several spots that he knew, including Akihabara, Meiji Shrine, the Tokyo Skytree and Sensoji Temple. He explained everything as best he could and Shampoo paid attention. He brought her treats and they had lunch. They talked and got to know each other more than they did. He even learned that he would have to thank his father from stopping him from going to the Musk Dynasty or else he would be married. Either way, the two had some fun today and they enjoyed their time together.

Shampoo hung off his arm as the two laughed at some jokes they were telling each other. They fell into a comfortable silence as they neared the restaurant. It was around this time that Shampoo decided to talk to Ranma.

"Can I ask you a question Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Ranma asked.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" Shampoo asked bluntly. Ranma looked at her with the snap of his head and didn't see the crack that he tripped over. He groaned from the ground while Shampoo giggled. She knelt down to him and looked at him with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't think that my question would make you so nervous."

"Did your great grandmother put you up to this?" Ranma asked.

"No, this is a question that I'm asking for myself. As I told you when we reunited, that I do like you and that hasn't changed." Shampoo said.

"Look, Shampoo, I'm flattered but my focus is on my art. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do if I was in a relationship." Ranma said as he sat up.

"I understand that. You haven't had the best of role models but I think that you will miss out on something great. Besides, isn't half the fun of a relationship is finding out what's next?" Shampoo said with a smile. Ranma didn't really have an answer for that. He tried to talk but Shampoo placed a finger on his lips. "I'm not saying that you should lose focus on your goals but don't focus on them too much. You might miss something incredible if you do and when you realize it, it could be gone." Shampoo said. She then kissed the pig-tailed boy on the cheek and stood. "Think about it." were her last words before she walked into the Nekohanten. Ranma just sat there and held his cheek. Shampoo had given him something to think of and it would be a while before he got an answer.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: I apologize to all my reviewers. I've been so busy at the beginning of the year with my class that all my stories have taken a back seat. Lucky for me, I've gotten this free time to do something. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

Ranma was currently washing up some instruments in Dr. Tofu's office. While he did that, he was thinking about what Shampoo had told him. It wasn't that she didn't have a point in what she said; it was that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Since getting out from under his father, he wasn't as naïve or as dumb. He began to notice things around him. He would have to be an idiot not to notice that Shampoo and Kodachi didn't have an attraction to him. What was he supposed to do about their feelings? His father never told him or taught him anything about girls.

He considered talking to Kasumi about this but he scratched that idea. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her, it was that he assumed that she wouldn't know anything about this, considering who she was. There was Nabiki but he quickly stopped that thought. He laughed when he thought of Akane, Genma, Soun, Cologne or his two friends, Daisuke & Hiroshi. Wondering who to talk to, he remembered that he worked for a guy who was a good friend. He turned to the guy who was his boss, Dr. Tofu Ono.

"Well, that's a unique problem you have Ranma." Tofu said.

"What do you suggest doc?" Ranma asked.

"I don't think that I can help you this. In all my life, I've never had two women who were interested in me. I don't know what I can tell you that would make any sense." Tofu answered.

"I don't know why I'm thinking about this. I would usually just ignore stuff like this but it's just got stuck in my mind." Ranma said.

"Well that I can answer. The reason that you're thinking about it is that you're considering it. Tell me honestly Ranma, are you attracted to Shampoo and Kodachi?" he asked the teen. Ranma looked at him and blushed a little.

"I won't lie; I do like the two of them. Shampoo is strong, powerful and she's dedicated to what she does. She does have a slamming body but I like the warrior spirit more. Kodachi isn't as crazy as people think. She's regal, proper and she had a humorous side to her. She's got a body on her too, nice legs, but I'm attracted to her coy, sarcastic ways. The thing is I don't know how to act or what I should do." Ranma explained.

"Well, I would talk to them Ranma. It might give you the answers that you seek." Tofu said. Ranma sighed at that. Despite his new attitude, he was still socially inept when it came to women. He decided to try it out. What was the worst that could happen?

**_XXX_**

A week and a half passed since Ranma's talk with Tofu. Lucky for him, the worst did not happen. The first person he spoke to was Kodachi. He explained how he felt to the girl and, surprisingly, she understood. She then proceeded to turn up the charm on him and managed to get a date out of him. She explained to him that it was a good way to get more into dating. Shampoo had said the same thing to him and managed to get a date out of Ranma the following week. Other than that, Ranma had to deal with a pervert named Sentaro Daimonji and his crazy art. He did have some fun with Shampoo in that Take-out race. He only wished that the finish line wasn't with Kuno, stupid pervert. Either way, he enjoyed his life as it was now.

Suddenly, he noticed a crowd of people. Curious, he made his way over to the crowd. Unsurprisingly, he saw that Akane was at the center of it. She was holding an old man in the air. Ranma got a good look at the man and saw that the man was tiny, about the same height as Cologne. He was completely bald except for some hair on the sides of his head and has a pencil-thin mustache. He wore a two piece medium colored outfit and what looked like ninja slippers. He could only speculate what this old man could have done to Akane to make her look like she was about to brain him. He decided to make his presence known.

"So, picking on someone your own size?" Ranma said humorously. Akane turned to the voice and glared. "What could this guy have done that you would have to hold him by the scruff of his clothes?"

"The boy knows what he's talking about. What I did was innocent." The man said with innocence in his voice.

"Innocent my butt!" one of the girls shouted. "You came into our looker room and stole our underwear!" That comment made something click inside his head.

"Wait a minute, he took your panties? You wouldn't happen to be the same guy who raided a Tokyo University dorm and stole their panties? I also heard that there was someone in Okinawa that was doing the same thing." Ranma commented. The old was now sweating bullets as the glares of the females intensified. They descended on the little man and proceeded to dish out justice. Ranma did not try to stop it. Akane and the females were kind of in the right about this.

**_XXX_**

Ranma watched with amusement as Soun and his father groveled and was acting like servants to the old man that he and Akane brought back to the compound. Apparently, this man Happosai was the grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts). From what he understood, the training methods that he used to teach his father and Akane's father included panty raids and thievery. It explained a lot of the training that Genma put him through. He was curious as to what he was doing back here. He briefly wondered how he was still alive but he had remembered Cologne's age and forgot about it.

"So master, what brings you to my home?" Soun asked in a submissive tone.

"Well, I'm getting old and I'm too old to be thinking about revenge. I came here to train the true heir of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Happosai said. Genma and Soun went white as a sheet. If Happosai chose one of them, then they would be put through the harsh training of their youth. Quickly thinking, both men grabbed Ranma and pushed him forward.

"This is my son master and the true heir of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Genma said quickly. Ranma glared at Genma and grabbed his wrist. He put the man in a painful wrist lock before flipping him to his back. He held on to the wrist and forced Genma to his knees.

"How many times must I tell you not to use me for your damn benefit?" Ranma growled. He made Genma stand before bringing him forward and slamming him down to the ground with clothesline. Happosai looked at the boy with a raised eye.

"That's a new one. Genma was more in favor to aerial combat. That was a very well placed katate-dori (Single-hand Grab) kokyūnage (Breath Throw). I especially liked when you brought him back up and hit him with a clothesline. You connected with enough force to keep him down. You are pretty skilled in the art of Aikido, my boy." Happosai said. Ranma looked very surprised that Happosai recognized that. The old man chuckled. "Don't be surprised. Despite my vices, I've been in enough fights to know a particular style. So, tell me your name."

"The name is Ranma Saotome and I'm sorry to say but I'm not ready to be heir of anything. I have my own plans for the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Ranma said.

"Is that so? May I ask what that is?" Happosai asked seriously. Ranma took a seat and faced the old man.

"It is my wish to separate from my father's school and create my own brand of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. It will be a brand that everyone will come to know and will want to learn. No offense to your teachings Happosai but I don't wish to put any student through what I've been through. I, especially, wouldn't take any student to a _cursed spring_." Ranma snarled that part as he glared at Genma.

"It was for the art boy! Stop acting like a girl and just accept it!" Genma shouted.

"How about I skin your panda hind and sell it!" Ranma pointed out.

"Cursed spring? You two wouldn't be talking about Jusenkyo?" Happosai asked. Ranma just glared at Genma who returned the glare. "That explains the feeling I got off you. So what do you turn into boy?"

"I think that I'll keep that a secret thank you. Anyway, since this doesn't really involve me, I'm going to my room and study." Ranma said and stood up. He ignored Genma's and Soun's pleas and exited the dojo. Happosai was very interested in this boy.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was sleeping peacefully. He grunted and scratched his stomach. He was having a nice dream when he was suddenly awaken by some cold water. He, now she, sputtered and woke up with a start. She started to get very angry, thinking that Genma had waked her up. That was until she felt someone fondle her chest. She looked down to see that it was Happosai. He had a happy smile on his face and rubbed his face into her bosom.

"This is heaven. You've gotten the greatest curse of all." Happosai said happily. Ranma developed a tick mark on his forehead and started to growl. Kasumi, who was up making breakfast, was suddenly startled by a loud explosion. She was wondering what had happened and looked outside, just in time to see something flying in the distance. She was curious as to what that was. She ignored it for now and went back to making breakfast.

**_XXX_**

"It isn't funny Kodachi." Ranma said. The gymnast continued to giggle at him. Ranma sighed and pouted. "I knew that I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad. Think of it as understanding what most women go through when confronted by a pervert. Besides, you do have a nice pair there. I'm a little jealous at their size." Kodachi said.

"Explain to me again why I'm in my girl form and in a leotard?" Ranma asked. She was dressed in one of Kodachi's leotards which was a very tight around the chest area.

"You did say that you wanted to experience a real match and I'm giving you a chance to do so. Besides, we're on the same level in this form. I'm able to keep up with you." Kodachi said.

"You know that's a lie." Ranma boasted.

"Don't get cocky. Now, help me stretch." Kodachi said. Kodachi stood against the wall and put her leg on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma pushed forward and extended the leg. Ranma couldn't help but notice how smooth her legs were to the touch. However, Kodachi noticed this and smiled. "You might have the body of a girl but you definitely have the mind of man." Ranma blushed at that and looked away, much to Kodachi's amusement.

Unnoticed by the two, a pair of old eyes were watching with interest.

**_XXX_**

Ranma and his sparring partner were tossing jabs at each other. The partner stepped into and shoved Ranma into the corner. He closed the distance and attempted to knock his head off. Ranma bobbed and weaved through most of the assault. He finally fought out of the corner with a well place three hit combo. Both fighters returned to the center of the ring and continued to box. They would be at it for another thirty seconds before the bell rang. Ranma and the sparring partner touched gloves before going to their corners.

Watching from the benches, a disguised Happosai watched. His interest was ever growing.

**_XXX_**

Kasumi was just finishing cleaning up when Happosai entered the kitchen. She looked at the old man and smiled.

"Is there something you need grandfather Happosai?" Kasumi asked.

"You're such a sweet child Kasumi. I was wondering if we can talk over some tea." Happosai said.

"Oh, what do want to talk about?" Kasumi asked as she prepared some tea.

"It's about Ranma. I find the boy interesting and since you are one of the other people inside this house that he talks to, I was wondering if you can answer a question for me." Happosai explained.

"I don't think that he would enjoy me talking about him, especially about his girl form." Kasumi said as she put a cup of tea in front of him. Happosai took a sip and sighed.

"It's nothing like that my child, good tea by the way. I am merely interested in this meditation that he does." Happosai stated.

"Oh that. That's because he learning to master the Nekoken (Cat Fist)." Kasumi said. Happosai choked on the tea and Kasumi had to pat his back. After he regained his bearings, he looked at Kasumi and demanded an explanation. Kasumi did just that and Happosai couldn't believe it. While he wasn't a saint, he knew when things went too far. The Nekoken was that limit. He couldn't believe that Genma would do such a thing. Still, he admired the boy's resolve and from what Kasumi explained, he might actually succeed in mastering the deadly art. He now knew that he had found his heir. Still, there was the situation about how to reach him.

He snapped his fingers as a thought came to his head.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was curious about why Happosai wanted to speak with him about. The old man had been kind of a nuisance since his arrival. He had to stop him several times during his panty raids and had blasted him for groping him. Still, he was still curious about what the old man wanted from him. He entered the dojo and had to immediately dodge as some water balloons that came at him from all directions. He had a smirk on his face until he felt someone coming from behind he grabbed the wrist and attempted to throw the person but he was reversed and flipped onto the ground. He was then hit by a water balloon which changed him. A familiar feeling was attached to her chest.

"Mm, heaven." Happosai said. He was once again blasted off and sent into the wall. He hit the ground and sprang back up immediately. "Nice punch there boy." He threw a thermos at Ranma who was surprised at the gesture. Dousing himself and returning to his original form, Ranma stared at the old man.

"So what do you want old man?" Ranma asked.

"I understand that you wish to create your own branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. How would you like that to be a reality?" Happosai asked. Ranma looked at Happosai with wide eyes.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Happosai is here. The meeting will be much different for the cannon, so expect something else to happen. Enjoy the new chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

Ranma looked at the short man with surprise. While Ranma knew that it would ultimately be up to Happosai to decide on creating a new branch, he didn't think that the old man would have done it without him doing some embarrassing in his girl form. He did not sense any deception from the man and was wondering what the hell was going on. He wasn't the only one as the Tendos and Genma was listening in on what the two was talking about. When they heard what Happosai told him, they all had different reactions. Kasumi and Nabiki were surprised but happy for Ranma. Soun was weeping while Genma and Akane were angry.

Happosai chuckled at the pig-tailed boy and motioned him to sit. The two sat and faced each other.

"I like the direction that you're going in boy. I've read some of the manuals that you have created and I can say that you have some good ideas on what you what to do. You are also combining your aerial form with a very good ground form. I can see several people wanting to learn such a style." Happosai said with honesty.

"Thanks, I guess." Ranma said, completely confused.

"Still, I am the founder of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū and while you have a good foundation, you haven't sold me on it. What I believe must happen is that you show me what you can do with what you know already. So, I have a friend who owes me a favor and I called him on it. In three weeks, there will be a full contact tournament close to Kaminoyama Castle. Many people compete in this and from all nations. If you enter this tournament and win, I will agree to allow you to create another branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū."

"If I lose?" Ranma asked.

"Then you keep on going about your creating your style and you will have to find another way to prove to me that I should allow your branch. Sound fair?" Happosai said.

"Yeah, I can live with that. You're not so bad for a pervert." Ranma said.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Happosai said before splashing Ranma with cold water. "SWEETO!" he exclaimed and jumped toward her chest. Ranma quickly punted him through the roof and into the skyline. Ranma sighed and went to get some hot water and some lumber.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was sweating a lot. Since Happosai told him about this tournament, Ranma had been working extra hard. Even Tofu was teaching him some stuff that he learned when he was traveling. Kasumi was very supportive of Ranma's training a helped out as much as she could. Nabiki was also supportive but it was because if he won, it would be a big boon for her. Happosai mention that there would be betting and that she was allowed to come with him and Ranma. Ranma's boxing coach and Aikido instructor helped him as well. Kodachi and Shampoo were a big help as well, often coming by to give him a challenge.

The only ones who were not as supportive were Genma, Soun and Akane. Genma and Soun would constantly bother Happosai about changing his mind. When the old man would not budge on his decision, they confronted Ranma and tried to get him hurt before the tournament. Happosai put an end to that quickly and the two men were dealt with. Akane didn't do anything but she would growl, scoff and make snide remarks about it. The fact that Shampoo and Kodachi was helping him was not a happy moment for her. She would never admit it but she was jealous at the fact that Ranma was gaining such attention from everybody.

Ranma just continued to train and couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him when he arrived at the tournament.

**_XXX_**

Ranma, Happosai and Nabiki had arrived in Kaminoyama, Yamagata by noon. It was just the three of them as Kasumi had something to do, Akane refusing to come and the fathers' being banned from coming. The trio followed the crowd who was piling into the outside area to see the tournament. Ranma noticed that Nabiki was looking around the place as if she was trying to find something. Apparently she found it and he sighed when he saw that it was a betting station. His attention was brought to Happosai who had just come back from signing Ranma into the tournament.

"So, what can you tell me about this tournament?" Ranma asked.

"It's a pretty well-known tournament. Like I said before, there are a lot of martial arts here, both foreign and domestic. Some fighters have special abilities that they like to use, which is allowed in this tournament." Happosai said.

"Special abilities?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Like your Neko-ken (Cat Fist), there are some that have a similar ability like that. Truth be told, you may be forced to use that if you make it through the prelims." Happosai said.

"I figured as much seeing the competitors." Ranma said. They continued walking until they reached the dressing area.

"Okay my boy, this is where we part. I'm looking forward to see what you can do. Just do you best." Happosai said. The old man turned and made his way to find Nabiki. Ranma looked at the dressing room and let out a breath. He entered the dressing room.

**_XXX_**

Ranma, now dressed in some new clothes that was made by Kasumi (Yang's outfit from Street Fighter), entered one of the eight rings that were there. After getting dressed and checked by officials, he was directed to ring 'D'. He looked around at the competition that was a part of his ring. He could see that there were some skilled individuals and was a little excited to test himself. He then turned his attention to the announcer with the microphone.

"Welcome, fighters and spectators, to the twenty-fourth annual Kaminoyama Castle Marital Arts Tournament! This is a full contact event where we see some full-throttle action!" He said. The crowd cheered for a while before he spoke again. "For you new entries, I will explain the rules to you. Every contestant has been divided into these eight rings where you will all duke it out until there is only two left. The two from each ring will then compete in the finals until there is one winner. That winner will walk away with 480100 yen (Five Thousand U. S.)! Alright then, let the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was laying his head back and took some calming breaths. He was a little bruised but nothing too serious. He was very surprised at how hard a tournament was. He had seen a lot of them during his travels but he never entered any because his father had said that it was worthless and true martial artists didn't do that. He should have ignored the old man and joined one. It was a very different experience that fighting rivals. It made him realize that he was not as good as his father had hyped him up to be.

In his ring there were thirty-two competitors, all with a different style. His first match was against a user of Shotokan Karate. It was not that difficult of a match as he knocked the guy out using his speed and combinations. His second match was against a man from Brazil. He wore a symbol that had the name 'Gracie' on it. This was a very tough match as the guy attempted to get him to the ground and choke him out. Lucky for him he was able to escape his attempts and use his Aikido to make him submit. His third match was against someone from Hong Kong. Now, that was a match that got everyone going. He won because he was much more superior in aerial combat despite the guy knowing Wushu.

He had just finished his fourth match. It was against another Karate practitioner who studied Kyokushin. He had an easy time with him because of the similarities with the guy from his first match. He had four more fights to go so that he could get to the finals. His branch was depending on it.

**_XXX_**

Happosai watched as Ranma fought his sixth opponent. He was very impressed with the pig-tailed boy. He wasn't too surprised as he always thought that Genma was the more superior martial artist between him and Soun. Genma was so dedicated to the art and he passed that dedication to his son. The only difference between the two was that Ranma went about it the right way. While Genma was a strong martial artist, he didn't pass along his teachings to anyone else. He taught Soun and Genma his art because he believed that the two would spread it. He was so wrong about that.

Watching Ranma, he felt that his school could be redeemed. Ranma looked like the type of person who would spread the brilliance of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū and it would be a much stronger version of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. He looked on as Ranma won his sixth match and was very happy for the boy. He could see that he was a little beaten up but that was to be expected. He turned to his left to see Nabiki collect her money. She was even doing a little happy dance as she looked at the wad of cash.

Happosai turned back to the tournament.

**_XXX_**

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist)!" Ranma roared and launched his opponent from out of the ring. He took a breath and relaxed. The referee came up to him and raised his hand.

"Winner, Ranma Saotome! Ranma Saotome moves on to the finals!" the referee said. Ranma cheered and bowed at his opponent and the referee. He got out of the ring and made his way over to Happosai and Nabiki. Nabiki hugged Ranma, which surprised him.

"You are a godsend! Look at how much I've won!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"No, that's not all. You're also good for comical relief." Nabiki said with a grin. Ranma just sighed at the middle Tendo. He turned to Happosai who looked at him.

"How are you feeling Ranma?" Happosai asked.

"Not too bad, a little banged up. I didn't think that it would be so difficult." Ranma said.

"You haven't been fighting any real talent. You're usual tactics would not work here. Still, I am impressed at how far you have made it. Still, do not get cocky. The real tournament begins now." Happosai said. Ranma just nodded and waited. It didn't take long for all the fights to be done. The announcer came up again and was holding a microphone.

"Was that not some great fights everybody? Let's giving up for everyone who did not make the cut! They gave their all in this tournament!" Everyone clapped and cheered for those who had participated. "Now, we are down to sixteen fighters who will compete for the prize money. Here is how the brackets will be." He said and a digital broad appeared. It cycled the names for a good while before coming to a stop. Ranma saw that he would be fighting third and that his opponent would be someone called Geo Hikari. Unseen by Ranma, Happosai had a small concerned look on his face. He quickly hid it when Ranma turned to him.

"So, what is your opinion of this guy?" Ranma asked.

"Like I said, do not get cocky." Happosai said. Ranma nodded and made his way over to the main ring. Nabiki looked at the old man with a curious look.

"Something wrong old perv?" Nabiki asked.

"Nothing really, I just didn't expect Ranma to fight someone so tough out the gate. I've been watching this Geo and he's very good. I don't think Ranma will win this one." Happosai said. That surprised Nabiki a bit.

"You're kidding right?" Nabiki asked. She saw the look on Happosai and realized that he was not kidding. "Are you worried that he will get hurt?"

"No, it isn't that. I'm more concerned about how he will act. I see much of Genma in him. He has a lot of pride and if wounded, he could greatly take a step back in his dreams." Happosai said. He then saw Nabiki sigh in relief.

"Okay, I wouldn't worry too much about that. Yeah, he's Genma's son but he isn't Genma, not as much. If he does lose, I don't believe that he would do anything to dishonor himself. If anything, this will push him forward." Nabiki said. Happosai looked at her with some trepidation but he decided to wait and see if the girl was right.

**_XXX_**

Ranma was standing in front of his opponent and was waiting for the announcer to speak. He observed his opponent. He was wearing a pair of sneakers, a pair of black sweat pants, a black t-shirt and a pair of blue boxing gloves. He was wondering if the guy practiced Boxing but he put in the back of his mind as the announcer began to speak.

"This is the third match of the finals. In the white corner, is a new face to the tournament and one of the youngest at sixteen years of age. He is a practitioner of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Coming from the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Ranma Saotome!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the young sixteen year old. "In the red corner, is a familiar face and also another of the youngest in this tournament at seventeen years of age. He almost won last year with his incredible moves and techniques. He is known as the Kajiarashi (Firestorm), coming from the Minato ward of Tokyo, Geo Hikari!" the crowd cheered for the teen. The referee called the two over and they were face to face with each other.

"Alright boys, keep this fight clean and fair. No illegal blows or outside inference. The match ends by either knock out, submission; ring out or by my decision. You will obey my orders at all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The two said. The referee backed them up and got ready to start the match. Ranma saw that he was bounce on his toes and was moving like a boxer. Ranma did the same and was waiting for the buzzer. When it sounded, the two moved toward each other. They touched gloves and got ready to fight.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Author's Notes_**: Here you go guys, an all-new chapter. This turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Anyway, I have this to mention. The chapter, Geo Hikari, does not belong to me. User name, gh152, gave me this character to use. I would like to thank him for the character and I would like for him to send me a message about the character because something happened to my e-mail and it got deleted. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Ranma started the match off by throwing a three punch combination to Geo. Geo blocked all three punches and countered with three of his own. Ranma easily ducked each punch and threw an uppercut. Geo hopped back with a cross, which was blocked. Ranma decided to press Geo and threw some quick jabs. Geo blocked the jabs but did not see the hook that caught him flush on the jaw. Ranma then got into his defense and threw a cross to the body. Geo managed to block it and caught Ranma with a short hook, backing him off. Geo then threw a jab and straight, which were blocked. However, that is what he wanted as whipped his right leg into Ranma's thigh.

Ranma buckled and hopped on one leg. He quickly got some distance and looked at Geo with some concern. What the heck was that just now? That kick was really powerful and stunned him greatly. He was very convinced that he did not know Boxing. He might move as a boxer but it wasn't boxing. Steeling himself, Ranma got right back in it. He decided to take to the air and fight Geo. Geo was surprised by the aerial assault but he was not deterred by it. When he found openings, he would blast Ranma with combination that added kicks. His kicks were aimed at Ranma's legs, forcing Ranma to retreat for a while. It also did something that Geo was planning on and that was to slow Ranma down.

Ranma seem to catch onto the strategy because he noticed that his speed was dropping. Every move he was making hurt a great deal because of the amount of punishment that Geo's kicks gave him. Geo seeing this charged in with punch but Ranma caught it and executed a hip throw. With him on the ground, Ranma put him in an arm lock. Geo grimaced but was able to roll out of the lock. He got on his feet and blasted Ranma with a side kick to the gut. He added a hook kick to the temple which dazed Ranma a bit. In his daze, Geo hit him with five punches that sent Ranma to the ground. Geo was about to finish it when he was blasted away. Geo hit the mat with a thud. He was to his feet quickly and what he saw was surprising.

Ranma's position did not only surprise Geo but several masters who were in the crowd. They couldn't believe that someone had put this young man through that training. What surprised them more was that there was not a cat in sight. Ranma was on all fours and growling at Geo. Ranma attacked, moving faster that Geo could track. He was suddenly bombarded with punched that made the seventeen year old gasped. Ranma finished his assault with a kick that he combined with a backflip. Geo hit the ground but popped right back up again.

Ranma attacked again using his speed against Geo. The Nekoken (Cat Fist) had given him the advantage again. He pushed Geo who was getting pummeled by him. It looked like a victory for Ranma until Geo decided to get serious as well. He dragged his foot across the ground before landed a flaming foot to the side of Ranma's head. Ranma stepped back and watched his opponent. He watched as Geo's other foot ignited as well as his fists, burning off the gloves. Not many were surprised by this because they had seen it before. The sight of the flames made Ranma weary and he did not attack right away. When he did, Geo met the charge and began to use his fist and kicks against Ranma.

The two were going blow for blow, gaining the crowds' excitement. Ranma was hissing because he was beginning to slow down again. The combination of the kicks and flames, Ranma was suffering from burns and bruises. His ability to use air pressure was working but Geo seem to know where they were coming from. Geo suddenly caught him with a blow to the body and a hook to the jaw. The flames had blinded Ranma that he did not see the hook kick that caught Ranma flush. Ranma was sent flying and was sent out of the ring. With that, the match was over.

"That's it, winner of the third match is the "Kajiarashi" (Firestorm), Hikari Geo!" the announcer shouted. Ranma sat up gingerly and looked at his hands. He sighed and suddenly felt low. A hand landed on his shoulder and Ranma looked up to see Happosai. Nabiki was with him and she looked concerned. Happosai helped the boy to his feet and took him to the infirmary.

_**XXX**_

The group decided to stay in a hotel for the rest of the day before going home. Ranma was sitting alone and was a little reserved at the moment. While he had changed a lot since he got from under his father's control, he still had of his old persona that was quite hard to break. He never liked losing and his father had also beaten it into him that he had to be the best. When he failed, his father would always insult and belittle him. It made him train twice as hard because of it. It was just something that was embedded in him and he just couldn't handle the fact that he lost.

As he was feeling down, Happosai entered the room. He saw the dejected look on his face and decided against splashing him with cold water. He walked up beside him and waited. After a while, Ranma spoke.

"Are you disappointed that I failed?" Ranma asked.

"Why would you think that? I did not really have hope for you in that match. You did well but that boy was something else. I didn't even see that ability of his with the fire. Even with the Nekoken, I did not expect you to win." Happosai said.

"Thanks for the confidence." Ranma said dryly. Happosai just chuckled at him.

"My boy, you did much better than I thought. I've been in that tournament in my youth and it was much more vicious than before. People actually died. What I'm trying to say is that you have done very well for your first trail run of your style. Next time however, you should use shiatsu points." Happosai said. Ranma just groaned and sighed at that. How could he have forgotten about that? "Besides, you've done what those two idiots haven't done. There were a few in the crowd that is interested in the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū."

"Was that what you wanted?" Ranma asked.

"Of course. You just don't create a form and don't spread it. I chose those two morons to pass on my style to several people. Soun failed despite having a dojo and Genma only focused on you. You, however, are my last chance to have the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū known as the best. You are on your way my boy and I can finally pass on without any regrets. Still, you have to get my permission to use your style." Happosai said with a laugh. Ranma laughed as well and he started to feel a little better about it.

"I'll prove to you that my style will be superior and I'll show the world the skill of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Ranma said.

"I'm so glad to see that fire in your eyes. Now, I have somewhere to be." Happosai said with a perverted grin. Ranma tried to stop him but the old man was slippery one. Happosai somehow splashed him with cold water, groped her chest and flew out the window. Ranma growled but she relented and smirked. She made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

_**XXX**_

Ranma returned to the dojo and returned to his creation of a style. He ignored his father's insults and Akane's ribbing to work on it. As he looked over his notes, he realized that he had taken his Aikido and Boxing training as far as he could. He was very interested in that style that guy, Geo, used. Happosai told him that it wasn't what he believed. When he asked about it, Happosai told him that he thought that it was Muay Thai boxing. Confused by what style was that, Happosai recommended that he watched several movies that showed the style. He even told him of some of those movies were being shown at the old theater. Ranma was interested and it would be a cool way to take out Kodachi who had come to him for an outing.

"I don't understand why you're even doing that. Even with the styles and techniques you've learned, you still lost. Maybe you're not as special as you thought." Akane mocked.

"At least I lost to some competition. I could beat anyone in Nerima with the exception of probably Shampoo, Cologne and Dr. Tofu. Maybe the old pervert too if he ever goes all out." Ranma commented. The comment did not sit well with Akane and she was about to say something else but she was cut off by Nabiki.

"Why don't you give it a rest Akane? Look, Ranma did the best that he could in that tournament. He won against some tough competition and got some recognition for his branch. Why are you so jealous of that?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm not jealous of him!" Akane said.

"Oh please, you're so jealous that even though he lost, he can still do better than you. Why don't you, for once, just congratulate his accomplishment and swallow your pride? You're just as bad as the panda." Nabiki said as she pointed at Genma. Ranma snorted at the comment, making Genma growl. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kasumi stood and made her way to the door. After a few moments, she returned with two males, both looked like that they were fourteen. Nabiki stood up quickly and looked at the two.

"I thought you guys were coming later?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh, we're sorry. We thought you said to come here at this time." One of them said.

"It's okay." She then faced Happosai. "These are the two that I was talking about before we left."

"Oh yes, I remember." Happosai said, he stood and faced the two boys. "I understand that you wish to learn the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū?"

"Yeah but we were hoping to learn from this guy. I mean, what you did at the tournament with your lighting fast fists and your aerial attacks were just so awesome."

"Plus, you went toe-to-toe with Geo Hikari, the "Kajiarashi". We saw him in the last tournament and he almost won the damn thing. He was asking about you because he lost in the second round because of the bruises you gave him. Also, what was that thing you did when you were on all-fours?"

"Yeah, some of the masters kept saying something about the Nekoken. Would we be able to learn that as well?"

"As I have said when we talked, Ranma is still in the process of created his branch of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. However, Happosai is the grandmaster and founder of the style. He can teach much more and you may change over when Ranma is finished." Nabiki said.

"We can live with that." One of the guys said.

"Very good, let me show you where we will be learning at. Nabiki, Ranma, please follow me to the dojo." Happosai said. The two did so and they left the dining room. There were many reactions to what just happened. Soun was in tears because his dojo was being used, Kasumi was happy that the three were doing something positive, Akane was pissed but not willing to say anything and Genma was irate. He was angrier than he had ever been before. It was the fact that Happosai was encouraging this behavior of his son. What was more infuriating was that he was very supportive of Ranma completing his creation of a style. It was like a slap to the face because he took it as an insult to everything that he taught the boy. His style of combat was much more superior.

He did know what he was going to do but he was going to put a stop to this one way or the other.

_**XXX**_

Ranma and Kodachi were walking out of the theater. Ranma was very interested in this Muay Thai boxing after the movies that he saw. The use of low kicks, elbows and knees in the movies showed him use how devastating the style was. He heard a comment that Muay Thai was the king style of the world. He was interested and he would defiantly get some info. Right now however, he was with Kodachi and it was agreed that all talks of martial arts was forbidden.

"So what did you think of the movies?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not much into action movies. Besides, I've never been a fan of Jean Claude Van-Damme." Kodachi said.

"Really? I thought that he was pretty cool." Ranma said. The two shared a laugh when Ranma accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." The person said. When the two looked at each other, they immediately recognized each other. "Ranma Saotome right?" Geo asked.

"Geo Hikari, nice to see you again." Ranma said.

"Yeah, not since the tournament. I was looking for you after I lost the next round. You really did a number on my ribs." He then noticed Kodachi and was embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know that this was a date."

"Yeah, we just came from the movies and now heading to lunch." Ranma said. Kodachi was secretly happy because he did not deny that this was a date.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your date." Geo said and began to walk away but suddenly stopped and turned back. "Hey Ranma!" The two turned toward him. "I look forward to our next match!" Ranma nodded and Geo took off. Ranma had a small smile on his face and continued on his way to the restaurant that he was taking Kodachi. He had a smirk on his face.

"A friend of yours?" Kodachi asked.

"Maybe but I think we're more like friendly rivals for now." Ranma said. That was all that was said and the two continued on their way the restaurant.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I hope that I don't get flamed for this but yeah, Ranma lost. I always believe that Ranma was the best in the series because he never gave up and always found a way to win. However, this was against the Nermia gang. When he fought someone else, he would always get dominated for a while before winning. It happened against Herb and Saffron. Either way, Ranma will grow from this lost and get strong. While I mentioned Muay Thai, it isn't what Ranma will learn. I'll let you guy what it is. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Oh before I forget, thank you to gh152 for the character. I did change some things and I had him use Savate. I kept his pyrokinitics ability.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

Ranma just sighed as he walked around the park. He was not really feeling that good today. The reason was because his plans had hit a little bump. A week ago, he had said his good-byes to his teachers at the Aikido dojo and the Boxing studio. They understood why he left and were cool with it. They all wished him well with his style. Since then, he began to look for a teacher that would teach him Muay Thai Boxing with very little success. He did his research about the style and knew that it originated in Thailand. There weren't many schools in Japan that taught the style. It was a disappointing search.

Ranma really wanted to learn the style, finding it a very powerful art. Still, he couldn't travel such distances to study it, especially since he had to help Happosai with his students. He wondered what he was going to do. That's when he saw a couple of kids looking at something with awe on their faces. He took a few steps to see what they were looking at. There he saw a middle age man throw some kicks at a hanging ball. What was really amazing was that this guy was doing several kicks, at several angles with one leg. After a while, he dropped his leg and bowed at the kids who all cheered.

Ranma was interested and made his way over to the guy who was taking down the ball.

"Excuse me." Ranma said, catching the man attention. The man turned to face him. "Hi my name is Saotome Ranma and was interested in what you were just doing."

"Oh, my name is Tae-Hyun, South Korean native. I was just practicing the art of my home country." He explained.

"Your country's art? I've never seen kicking like that. What is your art called?" Ranma asked.

"It is called Tae Kwon Do."

**_XXX_**

"Tae Kwon Do, huh? That is actually a much better choice that Muay Thai for you." Happosai said. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating. Ranma had just informed the short man that he had just gotten a man to teach him the art.

"You think that it's better?" Ranma asked him.

"So far, you have studied Aikido and Boxing. You are creating a style that allows you to be evasive but to attack with power and speed. Tae Know Do will further increase this with your style. Those who practice this style are known for aerial combat, which you still show from time to time." Happosai explained.

"Well, I'm glad you think that it's great. While I would have liked to learn Muay Thai, I think that this Tae Kwon Do will work out fine." Ranma said. Akane suddenly scoffed at him. Ranma just sighed and ignored the girl but he knew that she was going to talk anyway.

"I think that it's a waste of time to learn so many things. You should be happy with what you know and just improve it." Akane said.

"And that is why you will never increase as a martial artist. The Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) means what it says. You do anything and everything to grow as a martial artist. Your father and Ranma's father were taught that philosophy. Ranma is just doing the same and is doing it well. If you believe that your current level is enough, then I am very glad that Ranma will be the future of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū." Happosai said.

"Master, that was uncalled for. Akane is a skilled martial artist." Soun said in defense of his daughter.

"If you believe so, then that is you. I, on the other hand, do not. If she wishes for me to respect her skills, then she must show me that she is just as dedicated as Ranma is." Happosai said and continued eating. Akane was not happy about what Happosai said but she did not comment or make a move. She would make the little perverted troll eat his words that she promised.

**_XXX_**

It was a pretty dull month and half in Nermia. Happosai continued to train teenagers, which had grown by two. Nabiki was pleased with it and kept putting the word out about the dojo being used. She did let it be known that Happosai was teaching and not her father, which made the man cry. With a steady flow of money coming in, Nabiki kind of reduced her many rackets. With Ranma and Happosai working, she really didn't need the money to keep the place up. She still did it when she needed some money of her own. Akane was picking up her training as well, hoping to teach both Happosai and Ranma a lesson. She did the same katas and the same exercises that she was always doing.

Ranma was having a time learning Tae Kwon Do. Tae-Hyun was a harsh taskmaster but he gave good and clear instructions to help him. He was glad for the Boxing training because his stamina was high. He would need it for all he would need to do with all the kicking exercises that he was doing. Tae-Hyun had made comments that he was a very quick learner and becoming a little better at the art. Ranma just continued to learn. He had also been spending more time with Shampoo and Kodachi outside martial arts. He was still very new to this stuff but both girls were patient with him. He was also very confused because they were both cool with it. From what his friends told him, things were going to get worst for him if he didn't make a choice. So far, nothing was happening.

Today, things did get a little interesting. Word got around that there was a Dojo Destroyer going around town and taking dojo signs. Everyone was wondering who this guy was. What many did not know was that the rumor of the Dojo Destroyer was coming from two people, Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma.

"This is a brilliant plan my friend." Soun said.

"Yes, with this plan, we can bring your daughter and that ungrateful son of mines together." Genma stated. Soun jumps onto Genma's shoulders and they covered themselves in black robe and black mask. The two came up with this plan when it looked like that Ranma was enjoying his time with the two other girls. They saw that this pissed off Akane and assumed that she was jealous. They felt that this would bring the two closer and that Ranma would begin to see Akane in the same light.

"Our plan will not fail." Both men said. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the two. Both men were confused and turned to see who it was. They were wide eyed at what they saw.

**_XXX_**

Ranma and his friends were eating lunch when Genma and Soun came running into the school yard. They were covered in Band-Aids and looked very beat up.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, the Dojo Destroyer has taken the sign!" Soun said.

"I thought you guys made that story up just so Akane and I would get closer?" Ranma asked with a smirk. Both men paused and looked at him with surprise. "You guys should never drink when you're planning something stupid. That's probably how this 'join the schools' thing came about."

"Enough of your disrespect boy, this is a serious situation!" Genma shouted.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that there really is a Dojo Destroyer? And you two lost? What the hell is wrong with the both of you?!" Ranma's voice grew. The two started to cower a little at his growing anger. "How in the hell did two _masters_ lose to one man?!"

"What is going on here?" Akane asked. She had seen her father and Ranma's father cower in his presence.

"Your father and mine just lost the Tendo Dojo sign to the Dojo Destroyer." Ranma said with a mocking tone.

"I thought that was a made up rumor by them?" she asked.

"It was but apparently there was a _real_ Dojo Destroyer and these two morons lost the sign." Ranma said with sarcasm.

"That's enough of your mocking boy. We have scheduled a rematch in order to get the sign back. It is up to you to get the sign back and clear the name of our failure." Genma said.

"It's now my responsibility to clean up your mistakes? Aren't you two the masters of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū? Are you admitting that you're not as strong as you claim to be?" Ranma asked with a mocking tone. It greatly angered Soun and Genma.

"It is your duty to the school! You will help get that sign back!" Soun shouted.

"Shouldn't it be a _Tendo's_ duty since it is the _Tendo_ sign?" Ranma asked calmly.

"The pervert is right. I will get the sign back." Akane added.

"No, it is Ranma's duty to help the schools and he will do it now!" Genma stated loudly. Ranma sighed as that dismissal would not go over well with Akane. As he predicted, Akane whipped out her mallet and drove Genma into the ground like a pike. She looked at Ranma with a glare but he did not say anything to her.

"I'm going to handle the Dojo Destroyer. Just don't get in my way." Akane said. Ranma nodded to her and she stomped off to get ready. Ranma just sighed and made his way off to class.

**_XXX_**

Akane was in her gi as she faced off against the Dojo Destroyer. The tall and large man had the signs that he took from each school around his neck like a chain. Ranma, Genma, Happosai, the four students and the Tendos stood on the sidelines to watch. Happosai made it pretty clear to the Dojo Destroyer that if the first student lost them he would fight the second. The man agreed with a confident smirk. Akane got into her stances and readied herself. The man stood tall and waited. The fact that he didn't put up any type stance, pissed her off. It was just like when Ranma did with her. Akane was the first to attack, taking to the air to attack with a flying side-kick. With surprising speed, the man pulled out two of the signs and caught Akane in mid-air. She was able to block but she winced at the force behind it.

She dropped to the ground and tried to attack with a punch. The man brought the Tendo sign out, which made her pause. He used this to kick Akane away. He then pulled out some signs that were tied with a rope. Using it like a whip, he caught Akane in the side with it. Akane winced again but was quick to recover and charge forward. She again reared her arm back with everything she had. Again, the man used the Tendo sign to stop her. Akane growled and tried to kick him but again she was forced to stop as he used the sign as a shield. The man then grabbed her and threw her toward the wall with some force. Akane gasped as she hit the wall and slid to the ground.

She struggled to get back to her feet and faced the large man. She growled and charged at him again. The man had a small smile and dodged her punch this time. He grabbed the back of her gi and tossed her back to the wall. He threw three sign at her and pinned her to the wall. Akane struggled to get free but she could not. Because of this, she was declared the loser of the match.

"It isn't fair! He cheated by using the sign!" Akane complained.

"The match was an 'anything goes' match. It means that he has the right to use everything in his arsenal to win. Do not embarrass yourself any more than you have now." Happosai said. With that said Ranma stood up and made his way to face the large man. The man saw that he would not be as easy as the girl and looked like he would be taking him seriously. When the match started, Ranma was quickly inside his guard and blasted the large man with a spinning side-kick. The power of the kick surprised the man and stunned him. Ranma was not done and started launching several kicks from several angles. The kicks were hard, fast and difficult to anticipate.

The Dojo destroyer managed to get out of the way and threw several signs at Ranma. Ranma duck and dodged out of the way of the projectiles and was right in his guard again. He attacked with his fists, hitting him with three, four and five hit combos. He then used the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken, hitting him with several punches to the chest and stomach. He jumped into the air and finished it with a spinning hook-kick. The Dojo Destroyer was sent to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Happosai checked him over and declared Ranma the winner.

Everyone cheered for Ranma's victory as the pig-tailed boy retrieved the sign and handed it back to Soun. Everyone was happy to have the sign back. The only person who was not cheering was Akane. She was angry, very angry. Kasumi turned to see her fist clenched and turning white. She tried to place a hand on her but Akane shrugged it off and took off running from the dojo. Everyone was confused by that action. Ranma sighed and knew that this could be a problem in the future. He didn't know how right he was.

Away from everyone's eyes, Akane released a loud screech of frustration and anger. She kicked and punched anything and nothing around her. She couldn't believe it. How could she have lost so badly to that cheater? She was stronger than him and she felt that the Dojo Destroyer knew it. It was the only reason he would use the sign. It didn't matter if it was an 'anything goes' match. She should have won and showed everyone there that she was still one of the best martial artists in Nermia. But that did not happen and Ranma got all the glory again.

Why was he so much better? Why was he the one that everyone came to when there was trouble? He got all the praise, all the training and all the attention. She hated it. She hated how she got thrown to the wayside for that jerk. She hated that he got so much more respect from people who should be respecting her. She was getting sick and tired of it. There was going to be change and it was going to happen now. She made her way into the house and made her way to Genma's room.

She wondered what Ranma would do when he was confronted by his mother? She bet that it wouldn't be a happy reunion.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this is late but I was busy with my classes. Learning how to use Adobe Flash Professional is a bitch. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

Ranma was sitting in the backyard, in front of the koi pond. The koi in the pond always eased his mind and cleared it when he had to come up with some new ideas. However, it did not help him with his current problem. In front of him, was a pad with both Kodachi's and Shampoo's name on it. Under their names was a list of things that he liked about them. There were a lot on the pad that he liked about each of them. Still, he could not choose one over the other.

If he was being really honest with himself, he was attracted to both teens. Shampoo's warrior spirit and fierce love for her Amazon people was interesting. Her bubbly attitude was amusing. She was much more adult than she showed to everyone and she was worldly, mostly China but who was paying attention. Kodachi was regal and had an air of privilege but she didn't lord it over him like she did others. She was easily amused and coy in her mannerism. She was very flirtatious around him but he did not mind it as much as before. It was something that had come to expect and come to like.

He sighed in frustration. He was supposed to be concentrating on his style, not on relationships. Still, Shampoo and Kodachi had become very important to him and he did not wish to hurt either one of them. What was he going to do?

"That's a pretty good idea Ranma." A voice said, startling the pig-tail boy. He looked to see a smiling Kasumi. She giggled in amusement as Ranma gave her a look.

"Are you sure that you don't train in the arts? You're much sneakier than your sister." Ranma said.

"It's a trade secret. So, I notice that you are thinking about your girlfriends. Are you having some issues?" Kasumi asked. Ranma was hesitant but of all the people in the household, he trusted Kasumi the most. He sighed and looked at the pond.

"It isn't a secret that I am social inept. I wasn't taught how to associate with people because of who my vision was. I'm trying to change that and I feel that I've done a pretty good job at it. Relationships however, are pretty confusing. I don't think that it is a mental thing. I think that it relies on emotions. I really like Shampoo and I could see myself with her. I really like Kodachi and I could see myself with her. I'm just confused on what I should do. I can't keep dating both girls. It isn't fair to either of them." Ranma explained. Kasumi listened to everything that he said and could understand what he was talking about. Ranma liked both girls equally and didn't want to choose because it would hurt the other.

Kasumi thought for a while and faced Ranma.

"I think that the direct approach is the best advice I can tell you. You need to get them both in a room and you tell them your feelings. You explain it clear and get your point across. I think that if you lay everything out, then all of you can come to a decision." Kasumi said.

"Do you really believe that could work? We are talking about a Kuno and Shampoo. They are actually stable at the moment." Ranma said.

"They are a little more understanding than you think Ranma. If they were as unstable as you said, they would have torn the town apart by now." Kasumi said. Ranma had to admit that did make a lot sense. That's when something came to Ranma's mind.

"You know, I never understood why you don't have a boyfriend of your own. Nabiki, I understand, Akane, the guy who has be her boyfriend will have to have mush for brains, and then there's you. You can cook, you can take care of a home, you're funny, you're good at medicine, and I can say a lot of things. I just don't see why you aren't attached." Ranma explained.

"That's… kind of personal Ranma. I don't want to sound rude but it isn't any of your business." Kasumi said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Ranma said.

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of happy that someone thinks about me. So, I hope that I've helped you Ranma." Kasumi said. She stood up and walked back into the house. Ranma felt like a total loser for bringing that up. He was just really curious as to why she wasn't engaged or anything. Even he admitted to himself that if he was a little older, he would make a pass to court her. Ranma sighed and made a mental note to properly apologize. Right now, he had to handle his current relationship problems.

**_XXX_**

Shampoo and Kodachi were seated in an empty café. Some of the workers were cleaning the tables while they were waiting for Ranma. The two females were contacted by their interest for a talk. They were curious about what he could want to talk about with them. Neither of them pushed Ranma to make a choice and neither of them attacked the other. Yeah, there might have been a few scrimmages between the two that did not make local news but nothing major. What could Ranma want to talk with them about?

Ranma finally entered the café and he took a seat across from the girls. They saw that he was kind of nervous but they watched as he steeled himself and faced them.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say what I have to say. I… am attracted to the both of you. I like having fun with each of you and I like spending time with you. I know that I'm not much of the relationship type thanks to my up-bringing but I like to think that this is how relationships are supposed to be. However, I think that I'm not being fair to either of you. I want to make a choice but I don't wish to hurt either of you. I think that it would be best that we stop what we are doing and just be friends." Ranma said with honesty and sincerely.

Both girls looked at Ranma for a while before facing each other. They turned away from the boy and talked among themselves. Ranma could hear them whisper and was a little worried that they were about to attack him. After some agonizing minutes, the two girls turned to face him.

"Yeah, that's not going to work for us." Kodachi said.

"I agree. We've come up with another plan." Shampoo said.

"Say what?" Ranma looked at them with confusion.

"While I rather keep you to myself, I have to admit that it is kind of fun sharing you. It wasn't uncommon in history that Japanese clans had multiple wives. I wouldn't be surprised if some still did it today. What I'm getting at is, I really like you. You have looked at me with interest and have gotten to know the true me. I'm not about to give that up. If I must share you with this Chinese furball, then I would." Kodachi said.

"The crazy rich girl is right. I like you too and I'm not about to stop seeing you. It isn't uncommon for tribal sisters to have the same man and we almost get along. I don't mind sharing." Shampoo explained. Ranma still looked at the two with blinking eyes. The two just chuckled and stood. They both kissed Ranma's cheeks at the same time, widening Ranma's eyes. Shampoo went to get ready for work while Kodachi went home. Ranma was still pretty stunned and sat there for a while. The other workers giggled at him. After a while, he stood and made his way home. He had to think heavily about this.

**_XXX_**

Akane huffs in frustration as she looked through Genma's stuff. This was the fifth time that she has searched the pack, looking for any information of a contact number for Ranma's mother. It seemed like the fat panda was being more cautious with his things. She let out a frustrating sigh. Her day was not the best of days. She had learned that Ranma was dating both Kodachi and Shampoo. Apparently, neither girl was willing to let go of him and decided to share him with one another. It angered her that the pervert would be so shameless to date two girls at once. It gave her more fuel to get that information.

As she was about to check another area of the room, a cough caught her attention. She turned to see Nabiki in the doorway. By the look on her face, she was not happy to see her.

"So, what are you doing?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm… cleaning up… uncle Genma's things." Akane said.

"You're doing a bang up job at that." Nabiki mocked. Akane narrowed her eyes but quickly changed her features.

"Yeah, I'll do better next time." Akane said.

"Yeah, you should do everything a lot better. If you want to find things to use against Ranma, next time clean up better during your first attempt." Nabiki said. This time, Akane did not hide her frown.

"You've got something to say Nabiki?" Akane asked with a tone.

"Well, since, you asked, I'm getting tired of you trying to get even with Ranma. I think that you are being very childish and mean. Yes, in the beginning, he was a jerk and wanted nothing to with us. However, he has grown to become a well-liked and useful tenant in this compound. It is because of him, that we have people using the dojo and a sense of happiness has entered the dojo since mom died. Let's not forget, thanks to him, we are actually better financially." Nabiki said.

"What a surprise, that's all you care about." Akane mocked.

"What do you think I did with that money Akane? Where do you think your bricks came from? Where do you think the money came from to pay off father's tabs? Where do you think Kasumi get the money for groceries? You might think that I care about nothing but money but I care about keeping a roof under our heads. What have you done to help the family Akane?" Nabiki asked calmly. Akane wanted to say something to Nabiki but she couldn't. Everything Nabiki had told her was true and she hadn't done much.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Akane asked curtly.

"I want you to stop whatever you're planning. It isn't going to end badly and you are not going to like the results when it blows up in your face." Nabiki said.

"Fine, whatever." Akane said with disinterest.

"I'm being serious Akane!" Nabiki shouted, surprising Akane. "Enough with your jealousy and you bruised ego, just stop acting like some spoiled brat! Leave Ranma alone and get on with your own life!" Nabiki spun on her heels and walked away from the room. Akane growled at the words that were said to her by her sister. She forgot all about searching for information and went to blow off some steam.

**_XXX_**

Nabiki was doing the books with a smile on her face. She was just so happy about how good things were getting. They had just gotten two more students to join the dojo. That brought the total of students to five. Happosai was an excellent teacher and was using some of Ranma's teaching methods instead of his own. That was mostly because they were not going to go on panty raids with the old man. Ranma helped at times and they students were getting better under their care. The compound was in the black and she barely had to do any scams to help. She still did it though because that was just how she was.

She leaned back and thought about earlier. At dinner, her father had made a comment to her about treating Akane like a child. She figured that Akane must have gone crying to him about what she said to him. Soun kept talking and talking about Akane this and Akane that. It finally became too much for her and for the first time ever, Nabiki snapped. She turned on her father and shouted at him for treating Akane like she's the victim. She told him that if he was actually 'father' to them, things would be different. She even went as far to say that her mother would be ashamed of him. That's when she realized what she said and excused herself for dinner. The reason for her leaving was because the look of shock and hurt that was on Soun's face.

Kasumi came up later and the two talked about what was said. She cheered her up and Nabiki checked the books. She yawned and stood up to go to the bathroom. As she made her way to the bathroom, she saw Akane. Her little sister gave her a dirty look before turning her nose up at her. Nabiki didn't really care what Akane thought. She only hoped that Akane would listen to her. Somehow, she didn't think so.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: I just have this to say to several reviewers. I, myself, am not a big fan of bash fics. I do read them if they are done pretty well. I believe that I'm doing a good job bashing Akane. My feelings of Akane are just as I write them. If you do have an issue with how I do bash her, I don't mind if you tell me. All I ask, is don't be an asshole about it. If you can criticize me in a positive manner, then don't read it.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

Ranma was having an intense work out in the park. He had several clay pots hanging off the branch of a tree. He used these pots as targets so that he could work on his balance and kicks. His master who taught him Tae Kwon Do was very good at throwing kicks with one leg. It was pretty amazing that he could throw different kicks with one leg. He remembered when he tagged him with a roundhouse, a hook kick and finished him with a spinning hook kick. Ranma just copied what his sensei and he kept his balance. He was able to break all of the pots but he was a little exhausted from the exercises. That's when he noticed Ryoga.

He hadn't seen the Lost Boy since the fight they had. He was pretty angry with his lost and disappeared for a while. He didn't understand why he was so angry. The training he got from the troll made him almost invincible. Either way, he noticed that he was reading a map or something. Chuckling a little, he was curious about what he was reading so hard. He decided to find out.

"Yo P-chan, what are you looking at?" Ranma called out. Ryoga turned to shout at whoever called him that when he saw Ranma. That's when he did something that Ranma found strange. He ran away. Ranma was shocked but it further increased his curiosity. He packed up his stuff and gave chase of Ryoga. He didn't have to chase him too far as he found him in a pile of his old clothes and in his cursed form. It looked like a car hit a puddle and splashed him. Ranma walks up to him and gave him a grin.

"So, what was so important that you would keep for me?" Ranma asked with some mirth. He found the paper and picked it up. As he looked at it, he saw that it was a map and at the top of it, were the words 'Japanese Nanniichuan' (Japanese Spring of the Drowned Man). "What the hell? There's a Japanese Nanniichuan!" That's when the piglet struck. He bit Ranma's arm hard, forcing him to drop the map. As Ranma looked at his bleeding arm, Ryoga grabbed his stuff and the map and ran. Ranma looked around for the damned piglet but couldn't find him. Looking at his arm, he cursed and made his way to the nearest place he knew.

**_XXX_**

Shampoo wrapped Ranma's arm as the pig-tailed boy growled. Cologne looked at the boy with amusement.

"So, even the great Saotome Ranma can get caught unaware." Cologne said with amusement.

"Keep laughing troll; laugh your way into a broken hip." Ranma spat. "That damn guy, I was going to help him find the spring so that we can both change back into our original forms. That's what I get for being nice."

"Well, maybe you will get the last laugh son-in-law." Cologne said.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"I did some research about the Japanese Nanniichuan and every other counterpart. I spoke to the man who uses to run the springs. All of the Japanese springs have been dried up. They no longer exist." Cologne said.

"So are you telling me that when Ryoga finds the location of the spring, he's not going to find anything?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, he'll find something else." Cologne said with a smile.

**_XXX_**

Ranma sat on a tree branch in his girl form. She had gotten splashed on the way here and so did Shampoo. They didn't have any hot water but they did not want to miss this. So they decided to forget the water and get to the location where the dried up spring was. Ranma had Shampoo in her lap as they looked at the girls' locker room. Cologne had told them that the whole spring was covered by the high school. They waited and waited until it happened.

Ryoga came out running, draped in underwear. On his shoulder was the pervert Happosai who looked like he was having some fun. Behind Ryoga was a horde of girls who was wielding various weapons to cause the two individuals harm. They all kept screaming at the two, calling them perverts. Ryoga was trying to explain himself but the girls were too angry to listen. Ranma and Shampoo just watched with amusement as Ryoga tried to keep himself from getting killed.

What turned into a disappointing day, actually turned out good.

**_XXX_**

Ranma ate one of Kodachi's cookies that were left over from the little competition that she had with Akane. They were pretty good and he was surprised that they weren't laced with anything. The last time she laced her food with some type of knockout herb and he appeared in her room. While the small little make-out they had been kind of fun, it did not amuse Shampoo who barged in and the two ended up fighting. He didn't speak to each one for a week until they called a truce. Still, he was pretty wary of Kodachi's cooking.

As he walked to school, eating Kodachi's cookies, Akane glared at him. She was not happy that she lost the cooking contest to that nut Kodachi. Watching Ranma eat her enemies' cookies did not sit well with her. The fact that Nabiki was snickering was not helping her mood. She just ignored the two until they got to class. Shampoo joined them, hugging onto Ranma's arm and pissing Akane off. They entered their classroom and sat down. After a while, the teacher entered with a new student.

The boy wore a standard Furinken High School uniform and had a spatula strapped. The cooking utensil confused a lot of people. What confused a lot of other people was the fact that the boy was glaring at Ranma. The pig-tailed boy took the glare and sighed. He knew exactly who this person was and knew what they wanted.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself for the class." The teacher said. The _boy_ looked at everyone with a hard glare.

"My name is Kuonji Ukyo!" Ukyo stated with a hard tone.

**_XXX_**

"So Ukyo is actually female?" Shampoo asked. She was seated with Ranma and Nabiki. Akane was with them as well but she sat at a distance with her friends. She was listening in but acting like she wasn't interested.

"Remember when I told you that Genma engaged me to several other girls? She was one of them and out of every one that my father engaged me to, her claim is just as important as the Tendos." Ranma explained.

"How come?" asked Nabiki.

"When we were still kids," Ranma started.

"And you were still naïve and stupid?" Nabiki asked as a joke. Ranma gave her a dirty look, which she just smirked at him.

"Anyway, Genma and I ran into her father. They were traveling okonomiyaki chiefs. Since we got along so well, our fathers arranged a marriage. Ukyo's father gave their okonomiyaki cart as a dowry." Ranma explained.

"And your father stole it?" Nabiki said.

"It isn't that simple. Remember your early comment?" Ranma asked.

"Naïve and stupid, yes." Nabiki said.

"Well, Genma asked me which I liked more, Ukyo or okonomiyaki. I picked okonomiyaki." Ranma said with a nervous chuckle. Shampoo sighed at her boyfriend and bopped him in the head.

"Stupid Ranma, stupid." Shampoo said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, I was a kid and their okonomiyaki was really good." Ranma said trying to defend himself.

"That doesn't make you look any better Ranma. You chose food over a girl. Only someone like you would choose something like that." Nabiki said.

"I would like to think that I have changed from my former self." Ranma said.

"You're dating two girls." Nabiki countered.

"Actually, we agreed that we are dating each other." Ranma said. Nabiki just chuckled at him.

"So, what are you planning to do? Are you going to handle her like you handled Ryoga?" Nabiki asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm going to handle it a little differently than Ryoga. Ryoga was just a jealous guy who liked to blame others for his mistakes. Ukyo, I have to take responsibility because it looked like I ruined her life." Ranma said.

"I have confidence that you will do the right thing." Shampoo said and kissed his cheek. Ranma blushed a little while Nabiki rolled her eyes. Akane crushed her juice box while her friends looked at her with worry.

**_XXX_**

Ranma waited for Ukyo. He managed to get his old friend to meet with him. He waited for her to arrive, ignoring the two figures that were keeping watch on him. He sighed a bit but he shouldn't have been surprised by their actions. He just hoped that they would allow him to handle everything. From a distance, the two girlfriends of Ranma watched him through some binoculars.

Shampoo looked at Kodachi with some concern.

"Why do you have these?" Shampoo asked.

"Don't judge me harlot. I'm not really allowed on the Tendo grounds after the last time. Honestly, they took what I did a little too seriously. It wasn't like I was going to do anything to my darling Ranma." Kodachi said.

"We are going to talk about that later but why do you have these?" Shampoo asked again.

"Have you seen him training in anything but a tank top?" Kodachi asked. Shampoo had to admit that she hadn't. She looked at Kodachi who just shook her head. She mentally cursed herself for not thinking about that. She turned to Kodachi who had already pulled out another pair. She looked at it and then her. "He trains Wednesdays and Thursdays. You can have Thursday." Shampoo nodded. The two looked through their binoculars and watched.

"Why are we doing this? We trust Ranma right?" Shampoo asked.

"Of course we trust him. It's this girl I don't trust. What if she tries to force her engagement on him? If what you said to me is true, they she has a legitimate reason." Kodachi said.

"Yeah but so do the Tendos and he is fighting that. What makes this any different?" Shampoo asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Kodachi said as Ukyo entered the area. Ranma stood and faced the angry girl. He saw that her hand was on that large spatula and held up his arms.

"Whoa, I called you out here to talk, not to fight. Just calm down Ucchan." Ranma said.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that after what you and your father did to me!" Ukyo shouted.

"Look I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be angry but I'm trying to do the right thing. Besides, I was just a stupid little kid who says things without thinking." Ranma said in his defense.

"So are you telling me that everything you said to me was just something stupid and untrue?! That I shouldn't have believed anything you said!" Ukyo shouted.

"Hey, I thought you were a boy when we hung out." Ranma said. Kodachi and Shampoo winced at that and knew that everything was about to go down-hill. Ukyo glared at him with rage and Ranma knew that he had just said the wrong thing. "That did not come out right."

"I challenge you to a duel! One week from today, I will get my revenge!" Ukyo shouted and jumped away from the area. Ranma sighed and scratched the back of his head. He was soon joined by Kodachi and Shampoo. They both gave Naruto an amused smile.

"So, some of that childishness still exists huh?" Kodachi asked. Ranma just gave the two a dirty look, which only made them smirk at him more.

**_XXX_**

Kasumi was making her way toward the dojo with a tray of tea and cookies. As she entered, she saw that Happosai was standing over Genma and Soun. The two looked very beaten up and Happosai was not happy. She saw one of the students on the ground holding his shoulder. She set the tray and down and made her way over to the student.

"What's going on here?" she asked the students.

"Those two are crazy! They were supposed to have a spar and show us a few things! They went full out on us! I think that my shoulder got dislocated!" the student exclaimed. Kasumi looked at the shoulder and checked it over. The teen was right about it being dislocated.

"Take off your belt and clamp down on it. I need one of you to hold him down while I attempt to put the shoulder back in place." They did as they were told. At that moment, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma entered the dojo.

"What is going on here?" Akane asked. Genma and Soun were back on their feet and glared at their master.

"We were only showing these weaklings how to do real martial arts. It isn't our fault that they are not fit to be studying it." Genma defended himself.

"You idiot, they're beginners! You can't treat them like they are experts!" Ranma shouted. That's when they heard a crack and a small groan from the injured student.

"Nabiki, please go and grab the wrappings. I also need some ice." Kasumi said. Nabiki nodded and went to get the supplies. Happosai grabbed the both of his former students and tossed them out of the dojo.

"From this point on, neither of you are allow in the dojo while I am teaching. You are both banned from entering." Happosai said.

"Hey, you can't do that! This is the Tendo dojo!" Akane stated.

"A dojo that was nothing more than a big room. It was a disgrace before we started to use it to spread the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Besides, it neither yours nor Soun's decision. Isn't that right Nabiki?" Happosai asked.

"That's right and I agree with Happosai. I will not have either one of you injure our clients. If you can't act responsible, then stay out of the dojo." Nabiki said and she entered the dojo to give Kasumi the supplies. Akane and Soun were shocked by this. Happosai re-entered the dojo with Ranma behind him. Soun was just very emotional and wondered what Happosai meant. Akane was confused as well and looked to get to the bottom of this.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: A new chapter finally here. Ukyo is finally here and she is pissed. Also, I've made Nabiki a focus. While she is not going to be one of Ranma's girls, she will be taking a bigger stance against Akane, Soun and Genma. Also, in the next chapter, I will be getting Kasumi into it. She going to be one of Ranma's girls and I'll be slowly putting her into that role. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

It had been a tense week at the Tendo home. Kasumi and Ranma could only watch as the rest of the occupants sat and ate breakfast in silence. Nabiki didn't look like the silence was bothering her but they could see that Akane, Genma and Soun had angry or disappointed looks on their faces. Kasumi could only sigh in frustration and Ranma could understand why. After Happosai told Soun the news about Nabiki's ownership of the dojo, Soun demanded an explanation. Nabiki did not give him one and locked him out. Angry, he marched down to the office and demanded to know why his dojo was not under his control. The young woman called her manager who told Soun that he signed ownership of the dojo to Nabiki. He looked at the copies and was enraged.

They had a family meeting to discuss it. Soun accused Nabiki of forging his signature but the middle daughter told him that she didn't. She explained that she felt that if things continued the way that they did, he would use his ownership of the dojo to force Ranma to agree with the engagement. She couldn't let that happen and handed him those papers to sign. Soun said he would have never signed those papers but Nabiki told him that he did sign them while he was cheating in shogi with Genma. Soun began to cry and wail about his daughter, making her sigh. She was about to leave but then Akane opened her mouth.

She accused Nabiki of being disloyal to her family. Nabiki turned toward the youngest child and hit her with a glare that froze Akane to the core. Nabiki, with and icy tone, ripped into Akane. She called Akane selfish and a spoiled brat. Nabiki explained that everything she did was to keep them afloat, that she and Kasumi did everything to help while she enjoyed her life due to their father babying her. She demanded that Akane tell her what she had ever done to help her or Kasumi. She insulted Akane cooking, housework and her skills as a martial artist. She ended her rant by telling her that she was a disappointment to the Tendo branch.

Soun quickly defended Akane and told Nabiki to apologize. Nabiki refused and Soun punished her by grounding her. Nabiki didn't mind and left the room. Soun just sighed but he turned when he heard Ranma snot. Ranma apologized to Kasumi before insulting Soun. He agrees with Nabiki and is shocked that Soun would just allow Akane to act the way that she acts. He also added how he is just the same way because he doesn't help out in or out of the house. He even questions Soun, asking if his dreams were more important than his daughters. Soun was red in the face and bellowed at Ranma for his words. Genma demanded that Ranma apologizes to Soun but the young man refused and left. Kasumi left as well, shaking her head at the three. Since then, Nabiki refused to speak to either of them.

Nabiki finished her breakfast and grabbed her stuff. Ranma followed, shrugging off his father's hand as he tried to keep him to walk with Akane. The two walked toward the school in silence. After a while, Nabiki turned to him.

"I never got to thank you for what you said to father that night. I would have said the same thing but I didn't want the house flooded." Nabiki said.

"Don't sweat it. Truth be told, I just couldn't let him continue to think that he was in the right. He was wrong and he needs to know it. I just can't believe that Akane called you disloyal." Ranma said.

"I've given up on Akane. She thinks only about herself and she knows it. If she wants my respect again, she's going to have to show me just how much she can do for the family." Nabiki said. She then decided to change the subject. "So, are you ready for the fight today?"

"Not really. I've tried to talk to Ukyo but she just wouldn't listen. I don't think it helped matters when she learned about me dating Shampoo and Kodachi." Ranma said.

"Eh, just try and do your best Ranma. I've got three to one odds on your victory." Nabiki said with a smirk. Ranma just looked at her.

"We have really got to talk about my payment of rent if you're going to continue to use me." Ranma said with a mock glare. Behind them, Akane just growled softly. She didn't like what was just said about her but she kept quiet as to not alert the two. She didn't feel that she did not say anything that was not true. Nabiki seem to care more about Ranma and Happosai rather than her family. It was their dojo. What right did those perverts have to use it? Nabiki only cared about money and that was truth.

Still, Akane was still sour about Nabiki's words to her. What really hurt were her words about her martial artist skills. It was her rock that was she was a martial artist and Nabiki tore that away from her. She basically said that she wasn't one. It angered her and hurt her deeply. Well, if that was the way that Nabiki was going to act, then she wasn't going to listen to her anymore. She would no longer trust or believe her ever again. She was going to speak out against Nabiki from now on. If she had a problem with that, then that was her problem.

Akane walked pass the two, ignoring them. Ranma and Nabiki didn't really care and just continued their conversation.

**_XXX_**

Ranma stood in the ring that Ukyo constructed for their fight. He saw that the outer part of the ring was black and shiny. He was curious about it but he ignored it for now. He turned to face Ukyo who was ready to fight.

"This does not have to happen, Ukyo. What must I do to make this right?" Ranma asked.

"There's nothing that you can do! You and your father ruined my life! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Ukyo shouted. Ranma sighed and readied himself. Ukyo was the aggressor, launching several mini-spatulas. Ranma easily dodged the projectiles and easily dodged Ukyo's swipes with her large spatula. Ranma continued to dodge her attacks with ease. This frustrated the girl greatly. "Damn you! Fight back!" Ranma did not answer her and kept dodging.

Ukyo growled and jumped back. She released some Tempura Flakes to surround Ranma. Ranma got a whiff of something and quickly got away. That was when the flakes exploded. Ranma landed on the black surface and instantly felt his feet get hot. That's when he realized what he was this surface was. Ukyo smirked and quickly threw some oil on the black surface at his feet. Ranma slipped a little but was able to stay on his feet. Ukyo then threw some batter to trap Ranma. Lucky for Ranma his training in Boxing and Tae Know Do he was able to move on his feet. He dodged the batter and made his way onto the ropes. He ran across the rope and looked ready to leap back into the center.

Ukyo didn't let him and launched several Yakisoba noodles at him. Ranma was ensnared and Ukyo tried to pull him. Ranma would not be moved and continued to run around. He jumped and landed in the middle of the ring. Ranma then broke free of the noodles and attacked. Ukyo threw a flour bomb on the ground to blind Ranma and stop his movement. That's when Ranma used the Crushing Palm and blew a hole in the flour cloud. Ukyo was not expecting this and was sent flying out of the ring. She hit the tree with some force and was taken out of the fight.

Ranma sighed and jumped out of the ring. He made his way to help Ukyo but could see from the glare that she was giving him that she didn't want it. With one more sigh, Ranma made his way to Dr. Tofu's office. Ukyo sat there with a downtrodden face. She couldn't believe that all her training was a waste of time. Even with everything that she did in training was worthless. He took her out with one shot, one shot. She grabbed her spatula and used it to pull herself to her feet. She used it as a crutch to take her home. After she got some rest she was going to plan again and this time she would not fail.

**_XXX_**

Kasumi wrapped another hand with tape. She asked the student how it feels and he told her it was great. She smiled and the student went back to his training. Kasumi let out a happy sigh as she watched Grandpa Happosai work with the now sixteen students. It was a great thing to see students inside the dojo. It just made her believe that it wasn't just for show. It also gave her a chance to try out a lot of the medical stuff that she read from those books. It worked really well and it cut down on injuries of the students. Happosai was so impressed that he hired Kasumi to help. The two adult were against it but Happosai quickly cow towed them. Kasumi was actually very happy that she got to do it.

She picked up her supplies and made her way back toward the house. As she did, she turned to see Ranma furiously work out. He was dripping with sweat and his fists looked bruised. Ranma stopped and pushed the heavy bag away angrily. Kasumi was worried and made her way over to him. Ranma was surprised when she grabbed his hand. She led him to the house and sat him down. She began to undo the wrappings on his hand.

"So, what happened, Ranma? Nabiki said that you won your fight with Ukyo." Kasumi said.

"It isn't so simple. I know that I messed up when it came to Ukyo. I try to reason it because I was under the influence of that idiot. Still, I can't help but feel responsible." Ranma said.

"You feel responsible because you chose food over marriage?" Ranma nodded. Kasumi giggled at him. "I'm sorry but I find your thinking to be ridiculous." She said.

"How so?" he asked.

"You were a child and you were learning from someone who just as much as a child. You can't be blamed for your choices. All you can do is move forward." Kasumi explained.

"Even if it means losing a friend?" Ranma asked.

"If she can't understand that you were a child with a very bad role model, then maybe she wasn't a good friend. Maybe, she's just like your father, trying to get you to do things that you don't want to do." Kasumi said. Ranma looked at Kasumi and began to think. Could she have been right? Did Ukyo have plans of her own and expected him to just follow? That was something he didn't really consider. Maybe he would corner Ukyo tomorrow and get his answer.

"Thanks Kasumi, that took a lot of my chest. And thanks for re-wrapping my hands. They feel a lot better." Ranma said.

"You're welcome Ranma. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Kasumi said. Ranma nodded and made his way back to the heavy bag. Watching the two was Ukyo. She had found out where the two Saotome were staying and spied on them. She had heard the conversation between Ranma and the adult and was pissed. What right did that girl have to say that about her? Why should Ranma live a happy life while she had to give up everything? Well, she was going to show them what it was like.

Ranma seem to be close to that Tendo. She wondered how he would feel if she wasn't there in the morning.

**_XXX_**

Kasumi slept soundly, unaware of the figure inside her room. Ukyo moved silently and appeared right next to her. She took something out of her pouch and threw it over Kasumi. The teen moaned a bit before falling silent again. Ukyo poked her and Kasumi did not wake up. Ukyo lifted the girl and left the compound.

**_XXX_**

Ranma awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He opened it and in his face was Nabiki. He could see that she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"It's Kasumi! She's not in the house!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked with confusion. Nabiki just grabbed his arm and dragged him to Kasumi's room. Inside, Ranma saw that bed was not made. He turned to Nabiki.

"I know Kasumi's routine inside and out. She always makes the bed before going through her duties. Something is not right here." Nabiki explained. Ranma nodded and decided to check it out. He searched the room and that's when he found some dust on her bed. He checked and realized that it wasn't dust. It was flour. Ranma narrowed his eyes and snarled. He turned to Nabiki.

"Get in touch with everyone who owes you a favor. You tell them to track down wherever Ukyo is staying at. She's crossed the line." Ranma growled.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry about last weekend, I was really sick and I couldn't write. Well, here is the new chapter, so enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Nabiki had just gotten off the phone with one of her contacts. They had just found out where Ukyo was and thanked them for the information. She made her way to the backyard. She saw her father crying like a child. Genma was trying to calm him down as was Akane. The girl in question had attempted to place the blame on Ranma for what happened to Kasumi but a quick glare from Ranma shut her up. Nabiki took a deep breath and made her way outside.

She looked at the back of Ranma and carefully approached him. He was still very angry and she could see that he could explode at any moment. She wondered if she should even tell the pig-tailed martial artist where Ukyo was. Who knew what he would do to her if they met. While she was angry that Kasumi was involved, she didn't want anyone permanently hurt. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Did you find her?" Ranma asked in a grave voice. He didn't even turn to face her.

"Yeah, I found her. She's staying at a building where she is planning to open a restaurant." Nabiki said.

"Let's go." Ranma ordered. The two left the Tendo compound and made their way to save Kasumi.

_**XXX**_

Ukyo looked out the window and was actually worried. She had gone out to get some to eat for breakfast and she was nearly beaten to a pulp by a crazy gymnast. She was then chased by several people who wanted to do her harm. She was lucky that she had a flour bomb to escape. Apparently, she had just pissed off all of Nermia for her decision to kidnap this woman. She just kept an eye out and hoped that no one found her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ukyo turned to Kasumi who she had tied up. She gave her a serious expression and Ukyo just narrowed her eyes at her.

"What else would I be doing this for? I know that Ranma values you somewhat. Let's see how he feels when you are taken away from him." Ukyo said.

"All because he made a decision ten years ago? You can't truly hold a grudge for that? You were both six years of age. What do you know about love?" Kasumi asked.

"I knew that I was happy and warm around him! I don't feel that way around anyone else. We were supposed to grow up together and run my father's cart. After we made a lot of money, we could have opened a restaurant. It would be me, Ranma and our kids. It would have been prefect!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"And what about Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"I just told you what our plans were." Ukyo said with a tone.

"No, you told me about 'your' plans for you and Ranma. What if that wasn't his plans? His father has been training him to be the best martial artist in the world. That was the point of that trip. It was for selfish reasons but Ranma only cares about the art. His focus is on creating his own brand of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Art) and spreading it all over. Was that within your plans for the both of you?" Kasumi asked.

"He could still train if he wanted to!" Ukyo shouted.

"When would that be if he's helping you cook and serve? Also, with you being busy, he'll be taking care of your future kids. When will he have the time?" Kasumi asked.

"Just shut up! You're talking like you know everything! You have the nerve to call me a bad friend when he left me on the side of the road!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"You are doing it yourself. Ranma has acknowledged he was wrong and does his best to improve himself. You are acting just like his father, believing that he owes you something. The truth is, you are being selfish and you don't care about Ranma's feelings or wants." Kasumi said. Ukyo looked absolutely livid and was about to explode. That's when the door was kicked off the hinges. Ukyo moved to get her spatula but she was quickly caught by the wrist and put in a painful wrist lock. She turned to face her attacker and went white as a ghost. She was staring into the angry eyes of Ranma. She was frozen in place as Ranma bore down on her.

"I know that you have a beef with me. I did you wrong and I know that but you crossed a line when you included one of my friends. She has nothing to do with us. If it was any other person, I would have stomped the life out of them but I remembered our friendship and because of that friendship, I'm letting you off with a warning. However, our friendship is over. We're strangers to each other. If you go after anyone who is my friend again and I will hurt you Ukyo. I don't want to but I will if you cross that line again." Ranma threatened. He released Ukyo and made his way over to Kasumi. He quickly set her free and ushered her outside of the building.

Ukyo fell to her knees, her fists balled up. Tears fell from her eyes as she sat there. She couldn't believe what was just said to her by Ranma. She was sad and angry at the same time, sad by the fact that Ranma ended any chance of them being friends again and angry at the same reason. She was also angry at the words that Kasumi said to her. She was not a selfish person. Ranma could have easily done both things if he wanted to. He liked her cooking; always eating it like it was candy. However, that dream was now dead.

She wiped her eyes and quickly got to her feet. A stone like expression appeared on her face as she made her way up to her room.

_**XXX**_

Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi made their way home. They were very quiet and Nabiki was glad that Ranma had calmed down some. His look of anger was replaced with one of guilt. Kasumi saw it as well. She looked at her sister and made a motion. Nabiki understood and quickly went ahead. Kasumi then stopped and made Ranma stop.

"Ranma, look at me." Kasumi ordered. He was resistant at first but he did as he was told. The two looked at each other in the eyes. "This was not your fault."

"How can you say that Kasumi? Ukyo was my past and she decided to use you to get to me. My past involved someone who didn't need to be involved." Ranma said.

"That was Ukyo's decision, not yours. You did not force Ukyo to kidnap me. She did that on her own because she was listening in when I gave you that advice. You have nothing to be guilty about." Kasumi stated.

"But," Ranma said.

"No buts. When I learned about your life, I had a feeling that you would spice things up here. Granted, I usually keep my distance from all the wackiness but this was actually kind of fun. It made me feel included." Kasumi said with a smile. Ranma looked at her like she was crazy.

"You must live a really dull life." Ranma said.

"That wasn't nice." Kasumi said with a pout.

"Still, I do feel a bit responsible. I could take another half day and help you around the house if you want." Ranma offered. Kasumi was about to speak when Nabiki returned.

"That just won't do Ranma. While Kasumi doesn't blame you, I do. I think the only way that you can truly be forgiven for this is that you take Kasumi out this weekend. Show her a good time and make her happy. Only then with you earn my forgiveness because my sister was in danger." Nabiki said with a tone. Ranma looked guilt while Kasumi looked at Nabiki like she was crazy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranma said to Nabiki. He turned back to Kasumi. "So how about Kasumi, does Saturday at noon sound good?" Kasumi was about to answer but was once again cut off by Nabiki.

"That sounds fine. You better plan a good one Saotome." Nabiki said. Ranma nodded and left the two sisters alone. Once he was out of sight, Nabiki had a smirk on her face while Kasumi just looked at her with an upset face.

"Nabiki, why did you do that?" Kasumi demanded.

"He was feeling bad about what happened. I know that you would have ignored his help with the housework and it would have been on his mind for the rest of the week. He might have done something stupid like steal some flowers or something. Besides, this gives you a day to just relax and just talk. When have you had a day off?" Nabiki asked. Kasumi frowned a little. She knew that Nabiki was up to something but she couldn't tell what it was. She sighed knowing that she would not get an answer from her.

"Fine, it makes no sense to argue because you put that idea in his head." Kasumi said.

"Great! Now, we have to go home get our money and get you something nice to wear for the date." Nabiki said with a smile and walked off.

"It's not a date!" Kasumi shouted and followed her sister.

_**XXX**_

Saturday rolled around and Kasumi was a nervous wreck. Nabiki sighed at her sister as she attempted to place some make up on her.

"Would you please calm down?" Nabiki asked.

"I can't believe this. Why am I getting like this for Ranma? We are just going to lunch, a movie and a walk. I blame you for this Nabiki." Kasumi said.

"Look, you're just nervous about you first date," Nabiki said.

"It's not a date!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Whatever. Don't be so nervous sis. You're just getting to know each other a little better. Just go and enjoy it." Nabiki said. Kasumi just sighed and relaxed. Nabiki finished and Kasumi stood up. She looked over herself and shook nervously. She was dressed in stylish Stripe Pointed Collar Tank Dress that left her arms bare and showed a bit of leg. She was wearing heels that she could manage and had on some jewelry. She sighed as she looked at herself.

"This is stupid." Kasumi whined.

"Enough of your whining and get down stairs. Your date is waiting for you." Nabiki said with amusement.

"It's not… oh, forget it." Kasumi said with a sigh. They made their way downstairs where Ranma was waiting. They saw that he was dressed in some really nice normal clothes, a pair of black khakis and a white shirt that was cover by a school-like jacket. When the pig-tailed boy saw Kasumi, he couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Um, wow. You look great Kasumi." Ranma said nervously. This made Kasumi smile.

"Thank you Ranma. You look nice as well. Shall we go?" Ranma nodded and held out his arm. She took it and the two walked out of the house and toward the train station. Nabiki watched the two with a smile on her face. She entered the house and was making her way up to her room. As she was about to enter, she was stopped by Akane. She had her angry face on and Nabiki wondered what she was angry about now.

"Yes Ms. Tendo?" Nabiki asked mockingly. Akane growled but did not say anything about her tone.

"I know what you're doing. I don't know why you are including Kasumi in this but it won't work." Akane stated.

"What am I doing Ms. Tendo?" Nabiki asked mockingly.

"Enough Nabiki! I've had enough of your schemes! Don't drag Kasumi into them!" Akane shouted. Nabiki remained calm in front of Akane's anger. She then smirked at her.

"I'm not dragging her into anything. Unlike you and daddy, I like to see Kasumi have a good time. We have asked a lot of Kasumi and she has sacrificed a lot to do for this family. Don't you think that she deserves a break? Are you so heartless that you would deny her that?" Nabiki asked. Akane looked shocked and a little ashamed at what was just said. Nabiki turned away and headed back into her room. Before she closed her door, she looked at her. "Also, you might not trust Ranma but I do and I know that he will not treat her bad." She then closed the door one her. Deflated, Akane turned back to her own room and entered.

_**XXX**_

Kasumi couldn't remember the last time that she had so much fun. After leaving the house, Ranma took her to Tokyo. He took her to a nice restaurant where they talked throughout the meal. He then took her to the movies to see an American film called '_The Notebook_'. She found it funny that Ranma tried to stay awake while the movie was going on. After the movie, they walked through Kōkyo Higashi Gyoen (The Imperial Palace East Gardens). They just walked and talked about stuff. Kasumi told Ranma about things she would like to do and he would tell her about his training. When the sun began to set, they made their home.

Ranma was a total gentleman throughout the day and Kasumi was very impressed at how mature the boy really was.

"I had a really good time Ranma. This has been a very fun outing." Kasumi said.

"I'm glad you like it. Whenever, you want to just take a break let me know." Ranma said.

"Careful Ranma, I really don't feel like becoming a target for Shampoo and Kodachi." Kasumi joked. Ranma laughed as well as they entered the house. Kasumi made her way to her room but before she did, she gave Ranma a small kiss on the cheek. She walked away, not noticing the goofy smile on Ranma's face. She also didn't see the broken look on Akane's face, who saw the two return and was about to talk to her. When she saw her kiss him like that, she suddenly felt her chest tighten. She didn't know why that happened but it just hurt so much.

She went to bed with a very painful heart.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Here you go another chapter. I received a review about how OCC Ukyo was. As you read the conversation that she and Kasumi have, that's how I feel about Ukyo. I do believe that she is a cool character but like everyone she has an idea about how Ranma should live his life. It's in the manga what she expects Ranma to do. I don't hate her but I do hold her to the same extent to everyone that what to control Ranma or kill him. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

It had been a very tense week at the Tendo compound. Everyone noticed it and everyone knew where it was coming from. Akane was just being incredibly rude, even to Kasumi. No one knew why she was this way and they tried to ignore it. Kasumi was very worried about her sister and wondered what was wrong this time. She waited for the right time to approach her sister. She did it after dinner as Akane was using the dojo to practice. Kasumi entered the dojo and waited. Akane noticed her but ignore her.

"Akane, can we talk for a second?" Kasumi asked after some time of being ignored.

"I'm kind of busy Kasumi. Can we talk later?" Akane said with a tone.

"I don't think that I will be able to, seeing that you have been ignoring me for a week. I'm just concerned about how you are doing." Kasumi explained.

"Oh, you care now. Since Ranma came, you haven't real cared. You're always defending him and so impressed with his maturity." Akane spat.

"Akane, I have always cared about you. I care about Nabiki and I care about father. Ranma has become a part of this family and I care for him as well. Are you saying that I shouldn't just because you feel inferior to him?" Kasumi asked.

"There you go again! The problem isn't him, it's me!" Akane said hotly.

"I didn't come here to cast stones Akane but I'm not going to lie. Since his arrival, you have been nothing but rude to him. Yes, in the beginning, he was a rude brat but we didn't get to know him. Nabiki got to know him and they are friends. I got to know him and we are friends as well. Perhaps if you would just swallow your pride and get to know Ranma, there would be less hostility between the two of you." Kasumi suggested.

"Well you want to know what? I don't want to know him and I don't want him to be my friend! Also, just stop acting like you don't like Ranma more than a friend. The way that you tart yourself up on that date, you just want to be another girlfriend of his." Akane said rudely. Kasumi reeled back like she had been slapped. However, Akane was not done. "You know, I should have seen it. You like to play the innocent, homely girl that everyone loves but under all that you are just like that nut case Kodachi or that floozy Shampoo. If you want to be Ranma's girl, then go ahead but I have lost all respect for you because you're nothing but a lie." Kasumi couldn't believe what Akane had just said to her. She began to tear up and quickly stood and left the dojo.

Akane felt a little better after saying that to her. That was until she caught sight of Ranma. She gulped at the glare that he was giving her.

"And they wanted me to marry you? I hope that you happy because you have just pushed away the only person who cared about you. When you can't get any more pathetic, you prove me wrong." Ranma said. He turned around and walked away. Akane was a little angry at that but she was starting to feel guilty. She quickly squashed that and returned to her training. However, she could not focus on it due to the sounds of tears coming from the house.

_**XXX**_

Akane sat alone today and unwrapped the lunch that Kasumi made. She looked at the bento and could see that Kasumi did not really put her heart into her lunch. It had been that way for the past three days. The two were not talking right now and Kasumi just seem to lose her smile when they passed each other. Akane wanted to go to her and talk but her pride wouldn't allow her. She did, however, regret her words to Kasumi three days ago. She was speaking out of hurt for some reason. She would never admit the real reason was because of Ranma.

Speaking of the pig-tailed martial artist, he also ignored her. He didn't talk to her, he didn't acknowledge her and he certainly did not respect her. She figured out that he found out that she was the reason that Ranma was fired from his job by Dr. Tofu. She didn't think that it was that much of a lost because he found a better job working as an assistant to a college professor. Ranma seemed real happy about that since the guy was a Physical Education professor and showed him how to run a dojo. However, the relationship between the doctor and Ranma kind of soured that Ranma had to find a new doctor. He knew that he blamed her for that.

The worst was Nabiki. The next day after she said those things to Kasumi, Nabiki slapped her in front of the school. Nabiki shouted at her, berating her for what she did to Kasumi. She couldn't believe that she would say those things about Kasumi who has been a mother to the both of them. She ended it by telling Akane that their mother would be so disappointed in her for her actions. Akane was in tears and ran off. Nabiki's shouting of her had caused her reputation to drop a little. Even her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, gave her a wide berth due to them knowing Kasumi. The two sisters were not speaking to each other and Nabiki made it clear to Akane that they would not be talk until Akane apologized, plus changed her ways.

Akane just sighed and ate her food. As she ate, she saw Ukyo sitting alone as well. She was in some girl clothing this time. It looked really good on her. She had gained a reputation as well as a ball buster. She was hit on a lot but Ukyo just wasn't interested and when they did not get the point, she would knock them into the sky with her spatula. Akane saw that she was looking at something and followed her sight. She wished that she didn't because Ranma was with Shampoo. She looked back at Ukyo and could see that she was disturbed by this. With a decision made, Akane stood and made her way over to her table.

Ukyo was surprised when Akane sat down next to her. She was on edge and wondered what she wanted. She was even more surprise when Akane held out her hand.

"My name is Akane Tendo. It's nice to meet you." Akane greeted. After a few seconds, Ukyo took the hand and shook it.

"Ukyo Kuonji, nice to meet you. Why are you talking to me? Aren't you Kasumi's younger sister or something?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, things haven't been going well with my sister at the moment. Besides, it was that idiot, Ranma's fault to begin with right? You didn't actually mean to hurt my sister right?" Akane asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to scare her a bit. I was after Ranma. I'm glad to see that someone else things he's an idiot." Ukyo said, lying a little bit. Truth was, Ukyo really did not like Kasumi and if Ranma was just a little later, she would have slapped her for her words. Akane smiled and that two began to converse. Watching them, Ranma and Shampoo couldn't help but wonder what sort of trouble would be coming their way.

_**XXX**_

Cologne was sitting alone with a cup of tea. She let out a sigh as she held the cup away from her mouth after taking a sip. The lunch rush was over and there would be a break before school let out. That's when Shampoo and her crew would take over for the breakfast and lunch crew. She was happy that she could afford to hire two crews. Anyway, the elder was in deep thought. She just kept thinking about what that thief said to her on the beach. It was very eye opening.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Cologne was closing down her beach store when she felt a familiar feeling. It was a feeling that she was displeased with. She turned to attack but a voice stopped her._

"_Whoa, Whoa Cologne-chan, I only came to talk." Happosai called out. Cologne looked ready to attack but she decided to hold off on killing him. She calmed herself but was ready to attack if he did anything. Seeing that it was the best that he was going to get, Happosai put his hands down. "Thanks for that. So, I noticed that you taught my heir one of your Amazon techniques? That was a shock."_

"_The boy has natural talent and I didn't wish to let it go to waste." Cologne answered._

"_Yeah right, the only reason you did it was to keep that pretty little great granddaughter close to him. I wouldn't worry too much about that. She seems to be doing well by herself. I pray to whatever god that he keeps her and that gymnast." Happosai said with a smirk. Cologne looked ready to attack him again but he quick to change his tune. "All I wanted to say is aren't you worried about your village's techniques getting out into the world?"_

"_Are you actually concerned?" Cologne asked in surprise._

"_You're damn right! Ranma is my final chance to see my art reach the world. His father only focused on molding him into his puppet and Soun built a dojo with no students. They took what I taught them and wasted it. The boy wants to see the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū (Anything Goes Martial Arts) grow into something more. Soun's dojo is actually a dojo and he is becoming a better teacher due to all the teachers that he's learning from. He can do what those boneheads failed to do." Happosai said. Cologne was really surprised to hear that from this pervert. She quickly schooled her appearance._

"_I don't mind if he teaches the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire). If the boy is as responsible as I believe, he would only teach these techniques to black belts." Cologne said._

"_Thanks for telling me that Cologne-chan. Hope to see you in the future." Happosai said and bound off. Cologne just looked at the spot with awe and surprise._

_*****Present*****_

This Happosai was much different from the man that she met all those years ago. She just smiled and made her way back to prepare for the school rush.

_**XXX**_

Ranma wondered if there was someone in the heavens who wanted him to live in constant fear of his life when it came to women. A week ago, Ranma got a ticket from someone. It was to a carnival that was coming to Nermia. Ranma thought that it would be a good date with one of the girls. It was Kodachi's turn so he called her and asked her to the carnival. She was excited and they planned to meet. So they met up and started to walk around. That's when Shampoo appeared. She also received a ticket to come to the carnival. Her guest was a surprise because it was Nabiki.

Nabiki and Shampoo were pretty good friends due to the fact that Nabiki was able to get her restaurant their workers. As a thank you, Cologne made her a small partner. Shampoo was their go between and they have been friends ever since. The four enjoyed the sights and played some games. That's when they ran into Akane and Ukyo. Ranma saw that the two were glaring at him and his girlfriends. Shampoo and Kodachi did not make it any better by hugging his arms into their chests.

Nabiki asked why they were here and Akane showed a ticket. It was the same ticket that he and Shampoo received. Akane was also here because someone from the circus stole a stuff pig that she won and called it by her name. Ranma was trying not to laugh but the girls did not. Ukyo and Akane glared at the four of them and marched off to the big tent. The group of four recovered and followed the two into the tent. When they entered the tent, they were confronted by a familiar person. Despite the mask, Shampoo and Ranma knew who it was.

"We meet again Saotome and I am glad to see you my darling Shampoo." Mousse said. He then let out intent toward Ranma who just brushed it off. "Until I win back Shampoo, I will be holding your Akane hostage." Giving 'Akane' a squeeze, Nabiki, Shampoo and Kodachi hit the floor. Two battle cries were heard and Mousse ended up on the ground. After a terrible beating, Akane hoisted Mousse up and grabbed her pig.

"What does this look like to you moron?!" Akane shouted. Mousse, in fear, put on his glasses. Seeing what he was holding, Mousse gulped and faced the enraged Tendo. Shampoo just shook her head at her former friend. Ranma faced Mousse and didn't look intimidated.

"Still the same jerk as always, huh Mousse? Well, I hate to tell you this but I don't think you'll be winning anything back. Shampoo and I have been seeing each other. I like her and she likes me. So, you can go back home to wherever you came from because you're out of luck." Ranma said. Shampoo had a small blush on her face. Mousse looked enraged but he quickly smirked at him evilly.

"We'll see about that Saotome." Mousse said and left the group alone. Everyone could only wonder what the jealous teen had in store for them.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Sorry that this is late but I've been working, helping this lady with her garden project. It takes a lot of my time so my updates are slow. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I might get some hate responses about how Akane is treating Kasumi but this is my version of Ranma. Akane is going to be a character that you guys will not like. So if this is a problem for people, I would suggest that you don't continue reading this. Akane is going to be OOC in this story.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

After a while, everyone decided to stay for the show in the big tent. They had gotten free tickets so why not enjoy it. Ranma sat in between Kodachi and Shampoo who were hugging his arms. Nabiki sat in between the trio and the duo of Akane and Ukyo. She noticed that the two would take a peek at the three and growl softly. Nabiki stayed out of it and ate her popcorn. From the back Mousse watched with an evil grin. It would be time to put his plan into action.

The lights suddenly went out on everyone and Ranma was suddenly splashed with cold water. This caused her to jump up and look for the jerk that did it. However, that put him in a weird situation. The performers thought that she was volunteering for something and immediately grabbed her. She was shackled to a spinning wheel. That's when the main attraction was revealed. It was a white duck with coke-bottle glasses. Everyone in the crowd was jumping in their seats while Ranma was confused. The duck then took a knife and tossed it at the restrained Ranma. It got real close to her and some strains of her hair was cut.

The duck gave Ranma and evil glint and threw another one. Seeing that this knife would kill her, she quickly used her momentum to start spinning the wheel. The knife missed and hit the wheel. The duck growled and pulled out a bunch of knives from out of nowhere. Seeing that done by a duck, Ranma realized who he was actually dealing with. The duck launched all the daggers just as Ranma's head came up. In an amazing show of skill, Ranma caught all the daggers in her mouth. This gained her some applause as the duck steamed at the fact that his plan was foiled. Ranma quickly freed herself and bolted from the tent. Shampoo, Kodachi and Nabiki followed while Akane and Ukyo continued to watch the show.

It did not take them long to find Ranma. Kodachi pulled out a thermos, as it has happened before on their dates. She poured it over her and Ranma returned to normal. Now normal, Ranma faces the group.

"Shampoo, I think you need to call the old bag. Mousse is up to something and it might be very dangerous." Ranma stated. Shampoo nodded and asked Nabiki for her phone.

_**XXX**_

Indeed, Mousse was planning something. He managed to grab both Akane and Ukyo, knocking them out with darts. He had them both in a large aquarium and was threaten to splash them with water from Yazunīchuan (Spring of Drowned Duck) if Ranma did not give Shampoo up. He was eagerly waiting for Ranma to come and try to save his fiancée. He waited and waited and was starting to get annoyed. That's when he heard the flaps open. Mousse turned to face his opponent.

"That's far enough Ranma. One step closer and I will turn your future wife and her friend in ducks!" Mousse shouted.

"Put your glasses on fool." A very angry voice said. Mousse did as he was told and went white as a sheet. Standing in front of him was Cologne. She was holding a bucket of the Yazunīchuan and the box filled with water balloons that he filled with the same water. Cologne glared at Mousse who was sweating. Before he could take one step, Cologne doused him with the bucket of Yazunīchuan. He was turned into a duck and quickly thrown into a cage. She freed the two girls before dragging the box and the cage back to the Nekohanten (Cat Café).

_**XXX**_

Cologne waved good-bye to one of the couriers that she usually hired. That courier was taking the box of balloons back to China to the Jusenkyo guide. She locked up the café and walked over to Mousse. He was seated, refusing to look at either Shampoo or Cologne.

"I know that your interest in my great grand-daughter have made you look foolish before but I would have never believed that you would have done something so stupid. The elders back home are not happy with you. You are lucky that I was called or else I was not going to bail you out once you were turned into the police." Cologne said. That surprised the near blind teen.

"Are you saying that you would have allowed me to be arrested?" Mousse asked.

"Yes. We have made a good life here. You, coming in and rocking the boat, would have destroyed all the work that we have gained. I can't have everyone in Japan thinking that we are as foolish as you." Cologne said.

"I did it all for Shampoo! She doesn't need to be with that half-man!" Mousse shouted.

"Enough Mousse, you have brought enough problems to us as it is!" Shampoo shouted.

"But Shampoo,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Shampoo snapped. She gave Mousse the dirtiest looks ever. "I have told you time and time again, I do not like you in the same way. I never have and I never will. You _were_ a good friend until you started to treat me like some doll. I am a Joketsuzoku (Chinese Amazon) and proud of that fact. You could never see that and it was why I ended our friendship. Ranma doesn't see me that way and it was the reason I returned here."

"But why him? Do you really believe that he will confirm to our ways? You are only setting yourself up for heart-break." Mousse argued.

"What makes you think that I want him to change to our ways?" Shampoo asked. Mousse looked at her in confusion. "I have learned a lot in this country and I believe that it would beneficial to the village if we set up a branch here. We can have our old ways mixed in with the new." Mousse looked at her with shock at that statement. He looked at Cologne.

"Are you really going to allow this to happen? Do you hear what she is saying?" Mousse asked with shock.

"I do and I couldn't be more proud. My great grand-daughter is showing some great leadership qualities. I dare say that your relationship to Ranma is changing you for the better." Cologne said.

"I will not accept this! Shampoo belongs with me!" Mousse exclaimed. That's when Mousse was slapped across the face by Shampoo.

"I've had enough of you saying that I belong with you! You will never have my heart or respect! You are just a stupid male that just wants to show everyone that he got the most worthy girl of the village! You're pathetic!" Shampoo shouted. She stormed off and made her way to her room. Mousse sat there and touched his cheek. Cologne just looked at the boy and shook her head.

"Wow, you lost her friendship and her respect in one night." Cologne mocked. Mousse just looked up and glared at her. "Glare at me all you want but you did this to yourself. You can use the spare room upstairs. You are confined to the café until I get word from the council about your recklessness." Cologne walked away and left Mousse alone. She could feel the anger roll off him and knew that he would do something stupid. She just hoped that he would be humbled by his choice.

_**XXX**_

Ranma was leading the class today. Happosai had to step out for a while so he took over. He used this to test out his first ever kata that he created. Everyone was following his movements and Ranma would stop to correct a few stances. They would go through these forms for a while when the doors were thrown open. The students turned to the disturbance and saw Mousse standing in the door way. The students were prepared to fight but Ranma backed them down and told them to move to the side. They did as he told them and watched.

Mousse just glared at Ranma as he slipped out some weapons. Ranma just got into his stance and readied himself. Mousse just rushed Ranma in a rage and swung his weapons. Ranma dodged the slashes and stabs. Using the Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire Fist) and his Aikido skills, he quickly disarmed the weapons in his hands. Still using the skill, Ranma used his Tae Kwon Do skills to hit Mousse with several kicks in seconds. Mousse was sent flying into the wall of the dojo. He slid down and landed on his knees.

Mousse didn't stop and launch some chains at him. Ranma easily dodged the attack and rushed Mousse. He slammed him into the wall and began to unleash a barrage of punches on Mousse. The Chinese male defended himself as best he could but it was not enough. Ranma ended his combo with a right cross that knocked Mousse down on the ground. Ranma stepped back and gained some distance just in case he got back up. Mousse struggled and tried to force himself to his feet. Ranma sighed and got into his stance.

As Mousse prepared to attack, he was suddenly flipped in the air and sent flying into the koi pond. He changed into his curse form and was quacking angrily. He stopped his quacking when he saw the face of the two elders, Happosai and Cologne. The old leech turned toward the woman.

"I trust that you will keep him on his leash?" Happosai asked.

"Don't worry. His punishment will be swift and unpleasant." Cologne said with an edge. She grabbed the duck and dragged him away. Happosai went back inside to deal with his students.

_**XXX**_

"You never fail to amaze me boy. You disobeyed a direct order from me. That does not make me happy." Cologne said.

"I don't care! That fool has poisoned dear Shampoo's mind! She's not thinking straight and I will show her when I defeat him!" Mouse shouted but regretted it because of the injuries that he suffered.

"I don't think that would be wise. Especially since the elders actually think the Shampoo's plans are wise. In fact, they are considering sending a small group of female Amazons to test her theory." Cologne said. Mousse looked at her with shock. Cologne suddenly got serious. "Now for your punishment. For recklessly putting others in danger with Jusenkyo water, you are sentenced to be a servant of mines until you turn twenty-one years of age. After you have served out your duties, you will be set free. By that, I mean that you will be allowed to live your life by yourself without our aid."

"You're banishing me from the village?!" Mousse exclaimed.

"No, you'll still be an Amazon but we will no longer aid you. Your actions have brought shame to the village and we will not allow that to stand. After you have served your time, you are on your own." Cologne said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mousse asked.

"You did this on your own. You could have lived a comfortable life and just been Shampoo's friend but you couldn't and this is the result of your actions." Cologne said. She threw him an apron. "Now mister part-time, it's time to get to work in the kitchen." Mousse was very depressed and made his way to the kitchen. As he stood there, he only blamed Ranma for what happened. If he was not in the picture, then Shampoo would love him and they could live happily. He was the only one that could make her happy. He would not allow Ranma to destroy that dream.

He had time now and he would be close to his dear Shampoo. He had six years to change her mind. He would succeed, he had to.

_**XXX**_

Ranma was working on perfecting his first kata. He still felt that it wasn't ready even though he showed it to the students. If he couldn't do it in a certain time and if it wasn't fluent enough, it wasn't ready. Once he felt confident in the kata, he would move on to the next one. Kasumi entered the dojo and saw Ranma doing his kata. She just watched and thought that it was a beautiful dance of moves. After it was done, Ranma relaxed and Kasumi clapped.

"That was beautiful Ranma." Kasumi said.

"You think so? I feel a little more confident in it but I don't know if it's ready yet." Ranma said.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself. You will get, I know you will." Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasumi. Say, would you like to try it?" Ranma said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Kasumi said with a wave of her hands.

"Come on, just try it out." Ranma egged her on. He quickly appeared at her side and began to lead her to the middle of the floor. Kasumi protested but Ranma was having none of it. Ranma held onto her, which made Kasumi blush a little. Ranma began to move and Kasumi followed. She was a bit clumsy but it only made the two of them chuckle and giggle. As they performed the kata, Akane watched from the doorway. She was going to train but she caught sight of the two.

She wasn't happy that Ranma was showing Kasumi a bit of martial arts or the fact that he was so close to her. It didn't look like Kasumi minded because she was laughing just like him. She crushed that jealous feeling that she was having and just waited for them to finish. She didn't wish to get into any arguments with either of them. She was already on thin ice with everyone in the house. She turned when she heard an oink. She looked down to see P-chan and was instantly happy. She cradled the little pig into her chest and felt a little better.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Sorry everyone, work has been a bitch. I've been very busy and it has affected my writing schedule. Anyway, I got this chapter done and I hope you enjoy it.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Ranma was busy looking through some stuff while Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane were watching the TV. Akane had P-chan on her lap as they watched the news. Suddenly a special report came up on the screen. What they saw was a white and black dog on the television. The reporter was talking while the dog held up a sign that asked for Ryoga. The girls were surprised by what they saw.

"Ryoga has a dog? And she had babies?" Akane asked. Ranma looked up to see the dog.

"Oh, it's Shirokuro. I can't believe that she had puppies." Ranma said.

"You know that dog?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah, she's like the Hibiki's housekeeper. She's pretty smart for a dog and the only one in the family with a sense of direction." Ranma said.

"Wait, his whole family is like that?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, it's a family curse or something. Anyway, let's hope Ryoga is near a TV. He should go and see the new members of his family." Ranma said.

"Well, why don't you help find him and take him there? You remember where his house is right?" Akane asked.

"Yeah but why would I help that jerk? Since the day he's found me, he has blamed me for every bad thing in his life. He reminds me of this girl I live with." Ranma said with a smirk. Akane bristled but did not say anything. Kasumi decided to stop any type of arguments.

"Look Ranma, maybe this one good thing can get you a little bit of favor with Ryoga. I'm not saying that you're wrong about the boy but it might make your life a little better." Kasumi said, playing peacemaker. Ranma sighed and looked at Akane.

"Fine, I'll help the moron. Let me just get some stuff for me to work on and well go find him. Who knows, he might just appear knowing him." Ranma got up and when to his room to get some things. Akane followed, letting P-chan roam around the place so that she could get ready. Kasumi went to the kitchen to get some hot water. She returned after a few moments and poured the water on the pig. Nabiki was right there to throw him a towel.

"Thank you." Ryoga said.

"Your thanks are not wanted or needed. Personally, we shouldn't even let Ranma help you but just because Akane is bitch doesn't mean that we will leave her alone in a house with you." Nabiki said seriously. Ryoga looked appalled by her words.

"I would never do anything inappropriate to Akane!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Your actions say otherwise. If you truly cared for my sister, you would be a gentleman and ask her out. Instead, you continue to use your curse to learn her secrets and thoughts. What you are doing is inappropriate and I will never trust you. Now, you probably have some clothes here. I suggest you get dressed." Kasumi said seriously. The two walked away while Ryoga quickly found his pack and got dressed. Akane's sisters were really starting to scare him.

_**XXX**_

Ranma, Akane and Ryoga arrived at the Hibiki home by noon. Like Ranma predicted, Ryoga was at the entrance of the Tendo home. Ryoga acted like a nervous idiot around Akane who acted surprised to see him. He came up with the story that he saw the news from a window and made his way to the dojo for Ranma's help. Ranma couldn't help but ask how he got here without getting lost. Ryoga quickly came up with the lie of someone leading him here. He pointed at a random person and got a dirty look for his troubles. After a little bit of laughter, Ranma led the group to the house.

Along the way, Akane and Ryoga talked about things. Akane talked about school while Ryoga talked about his travels. Ranma ignored them, not really caring what they talked about. Akane noticed this and couldn't help but get angry. Outwardly, it was because she thought it was rude to Ryoga. Inwardly, it was because she felt that Ranma didn't care about either of them. When Ranma led them here, Ryoga was instantly greeted by Shirokuro. Ryoga was happy to see him and the two happily reunited. Shirokuro led him in and the other two followed.

The dog led the group to a basket where her puppies were. There were five in total. Akane awed at the puppies and knelt down to play with them. Ryoga looked to prepare some treats from the group leaving the two alone with the puppies. Akane took the puppies to Ryoga's room and Ranma followed. As Akane played with the puppies, Ranma looked around the place that Ryoga called his room.

"Man, he's been all over Asia." Ranma said. He picked up a scroll and saw the words 'Kempo' on it. "That explains that."

"You know, you've been very rude since we've met Ryoga." Akane said.

"Oh yeah, what exactly have I been rude about?" Ranma asked with a sigh.

"You've ignored me and Ryoga for the whole trip. I thought you were going to do what Kasumi said and gain a little good will?" Akane asked.

"The reason I ignored the both of you is because you two were reuniting and I did not want to be a part of it. Ryoga and I aren't exactly friends. You don't like me for some reason. While Kasumi might have had a point, Ryoga isn't going to just let everything go after one good thing I helped him with." Ranma said.

"You don't know that. If you would just try to understand him and apologize," Akane began but she was cut off.

"You see, that's it right there. Do you think I haven't apologized to Ryoga? I have. I apologized for my part in making him who he is. Guess what, he didn't accept it. I take responsibilities for my actions and I apologize when I know that I did wrong. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Ranma said with a tone. Akane looked ready to explode when Ryoga entered the room. He did not look happy.

"You shut up Ranma! You don't talk to Akane like that!" Ryoga shouted. Ranma just sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I got you here. If you need me, I'll be downstairs. I'm not going to sit up with you two and listen to you two complain about how I act or how I think." Ranma said. He brushed by Ryoga and made his way downstairs. Ryoga stewed and clenched his fists. Akane just looked at the door with a frustrated expression. Ryoga saw this and quickly put the plate down next to her.

"Don't listen to that jerk. He's just being a big baby." Ryoga said. Akane just nodded and focused on the puppies. Ryoga didn't like to see her sad face or that she was unhappy. He growled and planned to make Ranma pay.

_**XXX**_

A week later, Ranma, Nabiki and Happosai were looking over the student roster. They were going over who was going to do what. Out of the fifteen students, only seven were able to gain the funds to participate in the local tournament in Tokyo. As they looked on, it seems that they had come to a decision.

"Okay, so we can have Homura and Date do forms. They were the best at my new form and the first three forms that you taught. Iba should do the physical competition and forms. Kento and Jinpachi should compete in sparring. Ume and Shinto should do both as they are the most advance of the class." Happosai said.

"That's should work. I'll be joining too but in the advance level." Ranma said. Akane entered the room and saw what they were doing. It looked interesting.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're preparing for a tournament in Tokyo. We are assigning events to who we believe will succeed and improve." Ranma said.

"Why would you need to do that? Why would you even need to participate in a tournament? They aren't a really show a skill." Akane said with a superior tone. "Besides, you lost the last tournament you were in."

"The fact that you can say that with such a tone only proves that you are not as skilled as you say. I guess that beating you suffered from the Dojo Destroyer did little to curb that arrogance." Happosai said. Akane growled at him for that comment.

"Look, let's just focus on this alright. We've set up what we want done. We train them hard and we help them in areas that they are having trouble in. They'll need it since Shampoo's fellow Amazons are participating." Ranma said. It was a great day for Furinken High School when five new girls entered the school. Their names were Soap, Lilac, Lavender, Jade and Ling. Ling, Lilac and Jade were all Shampoo's age and new students. Soap and Lavender were two adults who always dreamed of coming to civilization. They were both hired as teachers of the school, Soap the new nurse and Lavender the new History teacher. The males were very happy to see them and the females, while envious, enjoyed to new addition to the school.

"Wait, those bimbos are joining this tournament?" Akane asked hotly.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend and her friends! If you don't have anything nice to say, then leave." Ranma said hotly.

"Yeah, we're trying to plan here." Nabiki said. She then faced Ranma. "So Kodachi and her crew are joining as well right? They are mostly doing forms." Ranma gave Nabiki a look and she just smirked. Akane steamed and stomped away. She was going to see her father about entering her in this stupid tournament.

_**XXX**_

Two weeks later, the participants entered the Tokyo dome for the tournament. The group was signed up as the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Gakuin (Anything Goes Martial Arts Academy). The symbol was sown into their uniforms, which Kasumi made for the group. She was also there as the doctor. Everyone signed in at the table and got their numbers. Everyone else got to the stands to watch the tournament. They went to the locker rooms and got dressed in their fighting clothes. They entered the main floor and were in awe at the amount of people on the floor.

Happosai and Ranma led their students to ever event that they were going to participate in. The first was the Physical Fitness competition that they signed Iba in. It started with how many push-ups, sit-up and jumping jacks everyone could do within a minute. Then there was a test of strength, braking boards or stone. Finally, there was a test of stamina, seeing how long a competitor could stand in a particular stance. Iba did well in the first and third parts, coming first. He came third in the second part, behind two others but in front of Akane. At the end, he was given first place due to the average. Nabiki was right there as she took pictures, one with his trophy and another with his family.

Next they went to forms. Iba pulled out due to how hard he pushed himself. Ume, Shinto, Homura and Date participated in the forms. Homura and Shinto did the kata that Ranma invented while Date and Ume did one of the forms that Happosai taught. Everyone did well with Ume gaining second, Shinto placing fifth and Date gaining fourth after three rounds. Date and Shinto got a small wooden plank for being finalists while Ume got a trophy. Again Nabiki took pictures of the four. While Homura was knocked out of the second round, Happosai did tell him that he did well and he has nothing to be ashamed of. This made him feel better about his lost.

Finally, there was the sparring section of the tournament for the beginner students. Ume competed with the women while Jinpachi, Kento and Shinto competed with the men. Ume did not place but Ranma did not expect her to. While she got pass Akane pretty easily, she was overwhelmed by the Amazon, Jade. Jade would later go on to win. Shinto did well, coming first in the men's. Jinpachi and Kento came in fifth and fourth respectfully. Everyone was happy with their performances with the exception of Akane.

She did not accept her losses well. She didn't even like the fact that she was fighting in the beginner level. She argued that she was the heir to the Tendo School but since she never competed in a tournament before, she was not placed in the advance level. After calming down, she accepted the decision and went to compete. She signed up for all the events just to prove just how much of a martial artist she was. It went very badly for her.

She placed fourth in the Physical portion, dead-last in the forms portion and last in the sparring. When she lost to Ranma's student, she threw a tantrum, stating that she cheated. The judges were not amused with her actions and she had to be physically dragged out of the ring. Many masters watched and were laughing at her. To a certain extension, they were laughing at Soun as well. Akane stormed off, shouting all the way. Soun was very embarrassed and quickly left to get his daughter. Everyone else stayed and waited for the advance level to start.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Here we go a new chapter. I really liked writing this chapter and I have briefly introduced five new characters. They will be playing a minor role but I will talk about them. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


End file.
